


Thunder

by Babyidontlikeyou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyidontlikeyou/pseuds/Babyidontlikeyou
Summary: Princess Rhaenyra is forced to marry a man she does not love to keep her position as crown princess. She finds solace in the arms of her sworn shield, Harwin Strong.
Relationships: Criston Cole/Rhaenyra Targaryen (one-sided), Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Harwin Strong/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Mysaria "Lady Misery"/Daemon Targaryen
Comments: 163
Kudos: 45





	1. Rhaenyra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestPopcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/gifts).



Kings Landing 113 A.C. 

It was early morning, the first rays of sunshine shone into the room. Rhaenyra woke up with a pounding heart, they fell asleep last night! How could she be so careless?! She jumped out of bed and ran to the window; the princess had a wonderful view of the gardens from there. The heavy rain from last night had cleared the air, it smelled clean and fresh. 

Rhaenyra could not see anyone in the gardens, there was no sound, the castle still seemed to be sleeping. She turned and looked at him. He slept peacefully in her large canopy bed. He had to get out of her room as soon as possible before her maids came. 

She went back to the bed, knelt beside him and caressed his dark hair tenderly. She was still shocked by what she had done last night.

"Just a few more minutes then I'll wake him up," the princess thought, looking at his face. 

If someone had told her the day before that she would give herself to him, she would never have believed it. But after everything that had happened yesterday, it was perhaps not so far-fetched. With a shiver, she thought about yesterday evening.

Rhaenyra stepped out of her father's solar onto the corridor. When she heard the door close behind her, there was something final. If she wanted to keep her crown, she had to bow to her father's wishes. What meant she had to marry the man her father and his council had chosen for her.

Laenor Velaryon, son of Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys, grandson of the great Aemon Targaryen and a sword swallower through and through. 

If it were not so tragic, one could laugh about it. She was the most beautiful and most desirable woman in the seven kingdoms and was forced to marry a man who showed no interest in women.

Rhaenyra took slow steps towards her chambers. It was very late; the discussion with her father had taken hours. In the past she always believed that she could get everything she wanted from her father but the incident with her uncle had taught her better. Since she was a little child, she had adored her uncle Daemon. She was overjoyed when he returned to court after six years away. 

Her uncle's return was like a fire lit in a dark cave that was her life. Even if she was her father's favorite, she had to stand up to her stepmother and her family for years. For Queen Alicent, Rhaenyra was a robber who took her son Aegon's birthright. 

Her father had made her crown princess, but she often felt left alone in her fight against her stepmother, when her uncle returned, that changed. He was her greatest supporter.  
Rhaenyra sighed heavily, she didn't want to think about her uncle now, it would only make her even sadder. She could hear thunder rumbling in the distance, a thunderstorm was approaching. The princess stepped onto a balcony; from there she could see the gardens and even the sea. Rhaenyra could almost feel the storm. The temperature had already dropped and it would certainly rain soon. 

She saw a brilliant white flash of lightning over the sea followed by a loud thunder. Rhaenyra was captivated by the sight, it was breathtaking.

"Princess Rhaenyra?"

Rhaenyra winced, she hadn't heard that anyone had approached her.

“Ser Criston, it’s you”, she said out of breath.  
"Excuse me princess, I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a smile.

Ser Criston was the Lord Commander of the King's Guard and her sworn shield since she was a girl of seven. 

“It’s alright. I just didn’t expect anyone here at this late hour.”  
"Yes, it's very late, may I ask what keeps you awake princess?" 

Rhaenyra hesitated for a moment, but tomorrow everyone would know anyway.

"I had a very long conversation with my father; it was about my future husband. Tomorrow my engagement to Laenor Velaryon will be announced."  
“Oh.” 

Ser Criston's gaze searched hers; his light green eyes looked worried.

Rhaenyra straightened her shoulders: "I have to do my duty to the realm that I will rule one day.”  
She didn't want to show her despair in any way, she was a Targaryen princess and had to act like that.

"It's ridiculous! This man is not the right one for you!"

Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow, though Ser Criston was right, he was crossing a line. 

"Thank you for your concern Ser but pay attention to your language."  
Ser Criston bowed his head: "Forgive me princess I only have your best in mind."  
Rhaenyra smiled sadly, her loyal Ser Criston always worried about her.  
"Thank you Ser."

The knight seemed nervous, at first it looked as if he wanted to speak, but then he turned away and looked at the sky. Another flash of light lit up the night and was closely followed by thunder. 

"Were you about to say something Ser Criston?"  
"I have no right to say what I think."  
Now Rhaenyra was really curious, wondering what the knight didn't dare to say.  
"I wish you to speak, Ser Criston."

He exhaled tremulously and looked her straight in the eye.

"Your wish is my command princess. The truth is that I love you Rhaenyra. I will not allow you to marry this sword swallower; I will take care of you!”

Rhaenyra was horrified by what she heard. She would never have expected such an answer. Ser Criston was undoubtedly a handsome man with his black hair and athletic figure but he wasn't the man she loved, he wasn't Daemon. 

"Ser Criston, you have served me faithfully since I was a little girl, therefore I am willing to forget your words. I ask you to do the same, never speak of it again."  
"Never Rhaenyra! We belong together! We will flee to the free cities! I am a good fighter, I can easily find work!"

Rhaenyra saw in her mind's eye an image of herself standing in a shabby room trying to prepare a meal for her husband while her brats were crying. Should she give up her crown for that? Was this man insane?

"You can't be serious! Ser Criston how do you think I could agree to that? I will never give up my birthright! Not in a thousand years. I will be queen one day, Rhaenyra Targaryen the first of her name. Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men and Protector of the Realm.”  
"But you love me! I know this!”  
"How do you come up with this idea? I never gave you the slightest reason to believe it!"  
"You are agitated, princess you should calm down", he said and, to her dismay, took her in his arms.

She tried to get out of his embrace but he was much stronger and just hugged her tighter.

“Shh my love all will be well.” He started kissing her neck and Rhaenyra began to panic.  
"Ser Criston stop this! I will scream!"

At last he let go of her, his expression had changed massively. He looked at her with contempt; his worried, loving expression had disappeared.

"How dare you touch me against my will Ser? You have lost your position as my sworn shield, get out of my sight and never dare to treat me like this again!"  
"I would have given you everything, laid my life at your feet, but you are nothing more than a spoiled selfish brat!"

Rhaenyra could hardly believe what she heard, she should be selfish? Wherever she had just agreed to marry for the good of the kingdom without taking her feelings into account. She felt anger rising like never before in her life, she took a swing and slapped the knight with all the strength she could muster. Ser Criston's head was thrown slightly to the side, but he didn't look like she had hurt him.

He looked at her haughtily and for a brief moment Rhaenyra thought he was crying but there was no tear on his cheek, it had started to rain. 

Ser Criston laughed cheerlessly: "I haven't believed the gossip all these years but they were all right, your stepmother, Lord Otto. How could I be so blind? Farewell princess."

He went away and left her stunned; in the meantime it had started to rain heavier, thick cold drops fell on the princess and it thundered again. Rhaenyra clung to the parapet of the balcony and tried not to cry. Daemon never liked it when she cried; he used to say that dragons didn't cry. If only he were here now, she couldn't help laughing at the thought of what her uncle would do to Ser Criston if he found out about his behavior. 

But he wasn't here.

She wondered if she might have unconsciously encouraged Ser Criston but she couldn't think of anything she might have done. He had to be megalomaniac, how could he believe she would run away with him? She would never give up her crown, not even for Daemon and certainly not for him!

Rhaenyra left the balcony and headed back to her chamber. When she left her father's solar, she would not have thought that this day could be worse, but she was completely wrong. Losing Ser Criston was another blow to her. 

She was completely soaked and started to freeze, so she accelerated her steps and when she turned a corner she almost collided with a large figure.

"Damn, can't you see where you're going?"  
“Ser Harwin?” 

Ser Harwin Strong looked at her with wide eyes. Ser Harwin was the son of Lyonel Strong, her father's hand. He was the heir to Harrenhal and a captain of the City Watch. He was the tallest man Rhaenyra had ever seen, and was said to be the strongest man in the seven Kingdoms. It was not for nothing that he was called Breakbones.

"Forgive me princess, I didn't expect to meet you here at this late hour."  
"Yes, it's late," she replied weakly.  
"Princess you are soaked! Take my cloak."

Ser Harwin took off his gold cloak and put it around her shoulders. He had apparently come to the castle before the rain; the cloak was not wet but warm and it smelled slightly of sandalwood. She thought of Daemon again, once he too had put his gold cloak around her shoulders. 

"Thank you," she said in a trembling voice.  
"Princess Rhaenyra, you are not well, are you? Should I get someone for you?"

She looked at him, his brown eyes looked at her with concern and his words sounded so frankly honest that Rhaenyra simply couldn't hold back her tears.

"Excuse me Ser Harwin, I shouldn't let myself go like this," she said, wiping the tears from her face.

"When I was a boy, my father used to say that I shouldn't cry, but that's nonsense. You shouldn't suppress your feelings, princess."  
Rhaenyra was so touched by his words and kindness that she forgot all etiquette and cried like she hadn't in years. 

Suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her right shoulder. Ser Harwin had put his hand on her shoulder, he looked a little unsure but Rhaenyra welcomed the touch. The princess put her left hand on his and his grip tightened. The tears almost robbed her of vision, but she could see his warm smile. She had known him for years; his sisters were her closest confidants. 

They often made fun of their big brother because he was supposedly in love with her. Rhaenyra had never thought much about it, she was used to men being charmed by her.  
She breathed in trembling and tried to regain her composure she failed miserably and now Ser Harwin pressed her to his chest. It was absolutely not right what she was doing here, letting Ser Harwin hug her was against all etiquette. But she felt so miserable and he was so nice to her. 

"Princess may I ask what happened?"

Rhaenyra had pressed her face against his broad chest, the fabric of his doublet felt rough and she involuntarily wondered why he wasn't wearing finer goods.  
It thundered again and the rain could be heard clearly.

"Well first I had this conversation with my father about my engagement and then ... Ser Criston ... he .. he said such ugly things to me!"  
"Ser Criston insulted you? Has he gone mad?! Should I take care of him?!"

The princess had finally got her tears under control and looked up at him.

"Please don't do that, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of showing him that he hurt me."  
"Princess Rhaenyra he has no right to hurt you. You are the future queen and he should treat you like that! I have already noticed in the past that you are often not shown due respect and it angers me!”

Rhaenyra felt warmth spread inside her, her uncle had been the last to speak out for her rights like that. 

"Your words mean more to me than you can imagine Ser Harwin."  
"I will always be there for you princess, you will always be able to rely on me!"

Rhaenyra suddenly realized that Ser Harwin still had his arms around her. But it felt good and she didn't want to let go of him. She felt the desire to be even closer to him. They looked at each other for a long time without saying a word and the atmosphere between them gradually changed.

“Princess?”

“Yes?” 

"If I kissed you, would you be very angry?"

She swallowed hard and her heart started racing.

"No, Ser, I wouldn't be angry."

Ser Harwin seemed unable to believe his luck; he looked at her like an apparition. He tilted his head down to her and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her very tenderly, much more tenderly than she would have expected from a man like him. At first Rhaenyra returned the kiss hesitantly, but then with more passion. He hugged her tightly and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

Ser Harwin groaned and Rhaenyra felt his erected manhood pressed against her stomach. Breathless, she broke away from him.  
He was out of breath as well but seemed overjoyed.

"All these years I've dreamed of being close to you princess, I can't believe it really happened."

Neither could the princess, she was shocked by her behaviour. The picture of Daemon appeared before her, she felt like she was cheating on him. But that was stupid of her, he had been gone for over a year and her father had forbidden her to contact him.  
If someone would saw her with Ser Harwin like that, her father would probably take her title away from her. She got mad at the thought that if she were a prince, nobody would find anything bad about it. But she was a woman and other rules applied to her.

But why did she have different rules? Once again she was overcome by anger, anger at her father, anger at Ser Criston, anger at the whole world!

"Would you like to get even more close to me?"  
Rhaenyra hardly recognized herself anymore; she had just offered a man to spend the night with her.  
"Princess, I don't know what to say. Are you really serious?"  
"Absolutely!"  
He took her in his arms again and kissed her passionately.  
"My chambers are not far from here," she said, barely recognizing her own voice.  
“Lead the way princess.” 

She held his hand and led him to her chambers. Her heart almost broke in her chest that excited she was. She had given her maidenhead to her uncle and at that point she had really believed that he would remain the only man she would ever share a bed with. Now she would give herself to someone else; was she really ready for it?  
When she got to her door, she hesitated for a moment but then she opened the door and let Ser Harwin enter. Now or never! 

She locked the door and turned to face him. He was standing in the middle of the room, on the round myrish carpet. A fire burned in the fireplace, warm light emanating from it.  
She went up to him and let the gold cloak slide off her shoulders. 

Rhaenyra was standing in front of him now, she was trembling but she didn't know if it was the wet dress or her excitement.  
"You are trembling princess. That is definitely due to your wet dress."  
"Well, then I should probably take it off. Can you help me with that? "

Ser Harwin's eyes shone with desire when he agreed to her question. She turned and he helped her take off the dress. When he opened the laces, her dress slid to the floor and she was only wearing her undergarment. 

He stroked her long hair to the side and pressed feather-light kisses on her neck so that she hardly noticed how he also took off her white undergarment. She was now completely naked; goosebumps were covering her entire body. Harwin took her in his arms and carried her to her bed, where he carefully laid her down.  
Involuntarily she put her arms over her chest and squeezed her legs together; she could hardly look him in the eye.

"Please princess, don't hide from me. You are beyond beautiful."  
She turned her gaze to him; he looked down at her lovingly.  
"It's unfair if only I'm naked."

He laughed at her words and started undressing. He was very muscular, even more than Daemon. He took off his boots and when he reached his belt she averted her gaze again. She felt the mattress move as he lay down next to her. He turned her face to him and kissed her again, slowly Rhaenyra began to relax.

Harwin's callused hands began to explore her body. She liked the feeling he left on her skin and when he caressed her breasts she moaned. He soon replaced his hands with his mouth and Rhaenyra writhed in her bed with arousal. She was cold and hot at the same time as he sucked on her sensitive breast tips. She felt her womanhood throb and buried her hands in Harwin's dark hair. 

Slowly he continued on his way down, when he got between her legs, he spread them apart and kissed her ever so softly. Rhaenyra was overwhelmed by her feelings; she pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle her screams. Harwin concentrated on a certain point that he repeatedly caressed with his lips and tongue. Rhaenyra felt her peak approaching and clawed into the sheets of her bed as she shivered with pleasure.

The princess breathed heavily when Harwin straightened up. She could see his swollen manhood, he was even bigger than Daemons and she wondered if it would hurt to feel him inside of her. She knelt in front of him and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her again so that she could taste her own salty arousal on his tongue. His hands lay on her butt and he slowly pushed her towards his lap. She spread her legs until her wet sex was very close to his member.  
Then she raised her hips and Harwin carefully entered her. 

Slowly she took him inch by inch; it hurt a bit but she got used to it faster than she thought. She leaned back a little and Harwin buried his face between her big breasts. Rhaenyra clasped her hands behind his neck and began to move slowly but soon they had found a common rhythm.  
She could hear the rain pounding against her window and the rumble of thunder. Harwin groaned and thrusted violently into her; moaning, she encountered each of his thrusts.  
Rhaenyra felt again her climax building up and she knew that Harwin would soon be there too. When she felt her sex contract around his, she threw her head back and groaned uncontrollably.

Harwin put her back on the bed and pulled his member out of her; he rubbed it with his big hand and had his release on her flat stomach. It felt hot and not uncomfortable at all. He lay next to her, breathing heavily; from the small table next to her bed he took a linen handkerchief with which he cleaned her belly. Somehow this gesture seemed more intimate to her than their love making. 

Harwin put an arm around her and hugged her tightly. She felt save in his embrace. 

"Rhaenyra I.."  
The princess put a finger on his lips.  
"Please don't say anything now. Just hold me."

He smiled at her and hugged her a little harder. She could hear his heartbeat slowing down; again she had to think of her uncle. Daemon had been very different in making love. Harwin had primarily focused on her, whereas Daemon had been more interested in his own pleasures. She felt guilty again, she did love Daemon, didn't she?Then why had she just done that? Was she just a wanton woman in the end? 

If she thought rationally about her relationship with her uncle, she knew that it was impossible to live with him and stay crown princess. The night they were caught in bed together, she thought she could convince her father of a marriage, but the opposite happened. He had screamed at her, something he had never done before and even raised his hand against her but then didn't hit her. 

The princess had affirmed her love for her uncle but her father didn't want to hear about it, he had sent Rhaenyra to her chamber and talked to Daemon alone. After that she hadn't seen him again, he was exiled and Rhaenyra was forbidden to contact him. 

She often wondered what was said between her father and her uncle that night. Had Daemon fought for their love? Or had he given up quickly? Suddenly she realized that Daemon had never said that he loved her at all, she had often assured him her love, but he had never returned it. Had he just been interested in her title after all? 

The princess no longer knew what to feel, she was completely confused. And she was tired; terribly tired.

Harwin seemed to have fallen asleep; he breathed deeply and regularly. She would have to wake him up; he couldn't sleep here. She didn't want to be caught again in bed with a man she wasn't married to. But it felt extraordinarily good to lie in Harwin's strong arms; she would only close her eyes for a short while; then she would wake him up.

Outside the storm were still raging, the thunder rolled and the rain lashed against the window. But the princess of Dragonstone did not hear it anymore; she was fast asleep in the arms of her knight.


	2. Harwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add two chapters at the beginning, I would like to describe in more detail how Harwin and Rhaenyra fell in love.

"Ser Harwin, you have to get up!" 

Harwin opened his eyes and looked into the princess' worried face; it was the next day and the morning light shone into the room. Harwin jumped out of the bed and searched for his clothes, if someone found him naked in the princess's bed like that.... he didn't even want to think about it.

He got dressed as fast as he could, when he put on his gold cloak he saw the princess still sitting on the bed, she only wore her dark red robe. She didn't look at him, her gaze was fixed on her hands in her lap. He felt awkward, what should he tell her now? He had no clue what she expected from him. Last night a dream had come true for him, he had desired Princess Rhaenyra for such a long time. 

“Well…” he began. 

She raised her head and looked directly into his eyes, he couldn't continue to speak. She was so indescribably beautiful. Harwin could clearly see the swell of her breasts under the robe. He had the urge to touch her again but he didn't dare to do so, he wasn't sure how she would react, she probably already regretted what they had done last night.  
But Harwin would never regret it, as long as he lived would he cherish the memory of the night he had shared with the princess. 

He cleared his throat and she looked at him expectantly.

"I hope you feel well my princess."  
“Yes, I do.”  
“That’s good to hear.”

She smiled uncertainly and Harwin didn't understand why the atmosphere was suddenly so uncomfortable between them, they hadn't had any problems talking to each other last night. 

He felt like a complete simpleton. 

The princess was still sitting on her bed, her long hair framing her beautiful face. He wanted to take her in his arms, he wanted to smell her scent, touch the delicacy of her skin.   
At this moment Harwin wished nothing more than that this would not be the end, he wanted Rhaenyra over and over again, but he doubted that she wanted him too. He couldn't ask her though, he was too afraid of her answer. How was he going to endure a rejection from her now that he knew what it felt like to possess her? 

"My princess, I think I should take my leave now."  
"Yes," was her only remark and Harwin thought that she looked disappointed.

If he only knew what she expected from him he would do it without hesitation, but he didn't knew it and he didn't dare to challenge his luck any further.   
The knight went to the huge canopy bed and took Rhaenyra's right hand in his, she looked at him flabbergast.

"Farewell, my princess" he said and kissed the back of her hand tenderly.  
“Farewell, Ser.” 

The streets of King's Landing were crowded with people as usual. Harwin had been patrolling for some hours now. It was the end of his shift and he got hungry, so bought a piece of pork pie at one of the countless stalls. His thoughts still circled around the princess, he couldn't forget her. Four days had passed since the night they had spent together.   
He had already fucked so many women in his life that he could hardly count them, as a member of the Gold Cloak's it was normal to spend his free evenings in brothels, his companions expected that he joined them. 

Harwin had just finished his piece of pie when he heard someone calling for him, he turned on his heel and saw a young woman walking towards him.

“Leah!” 

Leah was a whore, she worked in one of the most expensive brothels in the capital. She was a very beautiful woman, with dark red hair and blue eyes. When she smiled little dimples appeard on her cheeks which Harwin especially liked about her. 

"I was worried Ser, you haven't met me in a while." she said.  
That evening when he had become intimate with the princess, he had only returned so early to the castle because Leah already had another customer. At first he had been angry but now he knew it had been his luck.   
Since he had had Rhaenyra he hadn't felt any desire for a whore. It was like going back to ale after tasting a fine wine for the very first time. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll definitely be back soon."

Or so he believed.

But Harwin could not mourn about the princess forever, he should feel happy to have enjoyed at least one night together with her.

"I thought you might have fallen in love with a high-born lady and therefore won't come anymore."  
“I am not in love!”

At that moment a shriek was heard and a large shadow fell on the street. Harwin raised his head and saw a large yellow dragon flying over the crowd, he knew exactly who was riding the beast.   
The people were enthusiastic, they clapped and shouted the name of the princess. His heart was beating like a drum in his chest and he knew that it was an irrepressible lust that was responsible for it. 

"Quite a sight, such a dragon, isn't it?" asked Leah.  
"Is it." Agreed Harwin, his heart still beating uncontrollably.  
"If you're free we could spend a couple of hours together, what do you think Ser?" Leah offered and smiled seductively.

Four days ago he would have accepted immediately, but now it didn't sound very tempting to him anymore.

“I am sorry Leah, I am afraid I don’t have the time left right now.”   
“Did I offend you somehow Ser Harwin?”  
"No, not at all! I just don't have time, that's all." he assured her.   
"I see," Leah replied.

She looked disappointed, but Harwin couldn't go with her, not now.

"Shall I accompany you back?" he offered her.  
"Yes, if you really want to."  
“I do!” 

Leah wanted to touch his arm and Harwin immediately backed away, she looked hurt and he felt sorry for it, he didn't understand his behavior himself.  
It felt strange walking the streets of King's Landing with Leah, he had never met her outside of the brothel. On the way to the Street of Silk, he met a companion from the Gold Cloak's and he winked at Harwin. Surely he thought Harwin would have some fun with Leah in the middle of the day.

When they reached the brothel, Leah looked at him.  
"Thank you for accompanying me, Ser."  
"It was my pleasure."

"Ser Harwin, since I most likely won't see you again, I just wanted to thank you for how decent you have always been towards me. For a woman like me this is not a matter of course, many men see me as an object to satisfy their desires but you always treated me like a woman. Thank you. "

Harwin wanted to answer her but she quickly disappeared into the house and he didn't follow her.   
Why did Leah think he would never visit her again? Just because he refused her one time? 

Slowly he went back to the castle, again and again he let his gaze wander to the sky in the hope to see the princess again but she and her dragon were not to be seen.   
Harwin went to his chamber and was surprised to find his sisters there. They had spread his garments on the bed and went up to him beaming as soon as they saw him.   
Ysabel and Melissa were his younger sisters, they served Princess Rhaenyra since two years now. In the last few days he had often wondered if the princess had told his sisters about their night. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.  
"We're looking for something suitable for you to wear." answered Melissa.   
"And what is the occasion?"  
"Princess Rhaenyra is expecting you." explained Isabel.   
Harwin tried his best to control his emotions. He wondered what the princess wanted from him, but the way his sisters looked at him he could tell they already knew it.  
"What is it about?"  
"We had to promise not to tell you anything." told him Melissa laughing. 

Ysabel gave him a dark red doublet and told him to put it on. 

"We'll wait outside until you're done and bring your sword with you!" Ysabel said and left his chamber with Melissa.   
Harwin changed and he had a vague idea what the princess wanted from him, he hoped he wasn't wrong.

Together with his sisters he left the tower of the hand and went to Maegor's Holdfast. Melissa knocked on Rhaenyra's door and his heart was one more time racing in his chest, he thought of the last time he was in her room. 

They entered the room and Harwin saw the princess standing at the window. She had turned her back to him and he noticed that her hair was styled in a long braid, she was wearing a hairnet and her braid was decorated with pink colored ribbons. Harwin didn't like it when she wore her hair like that, it was much more beautiful when it was loose. 

"Princess, our brother is here." said Melissa.

Princess Rhaenyra turned to them and Harwin's mouth went dry. The sight of her was intoxicating for him, he wished he could throw his sisters out of the room and continue with the princess where they had last left off.  
She walked up to him smiling.

"I am glad to see you, Ser Harwin."  
"The joy is on my side, princess," he replied and bowed to her.  
She lowered her eyes and he noticed that a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.   
"I don't know if you've heard of it, but Ser Criston is no longer my sworn shield."  
"I have indeed heard something like that."

He kept wondering what had happened between Cole and the princess, but she had already refused to tell him the other night.

"Ser Harwin, I offer you the position as my sworn shield."

The knight noticed how she was trying to look self-confident, but the blush on her face and the slight tremor in her hand betrayed her and showed her nervousness. 

"Princess, you honor me beyond all measure. I accept your offer."

He unsheathed his longsword and laid it at the princess feet then he knelt in front of her, Harwin felt a strange tightness in his stomach that he couldn't explain. 

“I am yours, my princess. I will shield your back, I am your liege man. I will fight for you und if necessary give my life for you. I swear this by the gods.” 

Harwin didn't dare to look her in the eyes, he couldn't understand why he suddenly felt so strange, he had wanted exactly this position, shouldn't he just be happy about it? 

“And I vow that you will always have a place by my hearth and meat and wine at my table. I will never ask a service of you that would bring you into dishonor.”

He looked at the hem of her pink dress and he heard her take a breath before she continued to speak.

"I swear this by the gods. Now arise."

He got up and their eyes met, she smiled a bit uncertainly and he wondered if she sometimes thought of what they had done together.

"We have to drink to it!"  
Ysabel's voice snapped him from his thoughts, he had completely forgotten that his sisters were present as well.  
Together they drank a sweet dark red wine, it was way too sweet for him but he didn't mind, not on this occasion. 

Harwin's main job was to accompany the princess to the Dragon Pit. He started counting the hours until she wanted to fly again. They were all alone on the way there and back.  
Two weeks passed but they hadn't gotten closer, Harwin had the feeling that he had no right to offer himself to the princess. Under no circumstances did he want to lose his new position. It seemed to him he had taken a step towards Rhaenyra only then make two steps back, she appeared to him farer away than ever before.  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; she was just as beautiful in her riding leathers as in a dress. He should start a conversation with her, but what should they talk about?

"Since when have you been riding Syrax, my princess?"  
"Since I was seven!"  
"So early? I'm impressed!  
"I am the youngest dragon rider of our house." she said proudly.  
"And how is it? To fly, I mean."

Princess Rhaenyra was silent for a moment and Harwin waited for her answer. 

"It's like nothing in the world. When Syrax carries me through the skies, it's a feeling of freedom that I can hardly describe. It is a feeling as wide and as wavering as the ocean.”

Harwin wondered if the many love stories she had read were to blame that she spoke so pompous. 

"That sounds beautiful, princess."

She smiled brightly and Harwin wished he could take her in his arms.

"Have you traveled much Ser Harwin?"  
"Unfortunately not, princess."  
"I haven't traveled much either. I wish I could go on a long journey, I'm reading a book about Volanti and I would love to see this city!"  
"What exactly interests you about the city, princess?"  
"It must be a beautiful city, it is built on seven hills. And the mighty Rhoyne flows along it, I would like to go sailing there at sunset, it must be breathtaking how the sunlight breaks in the water and it is said that the sky looks as if it were on fire. There are small pastries filled with vanilla custard and sweet liquor made from cherries. And music! So sad but so beautiful. "   
"I'm sure you will see Volantis one day."  
“I hope so.” 

When they reached the Dragon Pit Syrax was already saddled, Harwin hadn't gotten used to be that close to the dragons, but of course he did not show his insecurity.   
"I'll be back soon!" the princess promised and mounted her dragon.

Now the knight had to wait for her return, it was the only part he disliked but the time before and after with the princess was worth the wait. It had been one of his father's arguments to dismiss the position. He had bluntly told him that he thought it was a waste of time to be the sworn shield of princess Rhaenyra. 

Sometimes he would talk to the dragon keepers who had many stories to tell. When the princess returned after almost two hours, Harwin had one more time heard the story how Rhaenyra's grandfather had hit Balerion the black dread on his snout and thus got the title "the brave".

Rhaenyra looked overjoyed as she slipped off Syrax's back.

"Did you enjoy the flight, princess?"  
“Oh yes! I did!”

The princess seemed nervous to him, on the way back to the Red Keep he noticed that she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, twice it seemed as if she wanted to say something but then she remained silent.  
They had almost reached the castle and were walking up the lonely street to the gate when Rhaenyra stopped. 

“Harwin?”  
“Yes my princess?”

She looked around as if she wanted to be sure that they were really alone. 

"I wonder if you think about our night together from time to time."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was he allowed to hope?

“Every day!”  
"I also wonder if you would be interested in repeating what we did together."  
“Gods! My princess.. I.. “

Harwin barely managed to put together a complete sentence, he was overwhelmed.

“Is that a yes?”  
"Yes! Yes! Princess Rhaenyra, I would not have dared to dream that I could be with you again."

Harwin took her hands and kissed the princess. She returned the kiss hungrily and he cursed himself for his cowardice. Almost three weeks had passed in which Rhaenyra had probably wondered whether he was even interested in her, so many days he had wasted.  
When they broke the kiss they were both out of breath, she smiled and Harwin gently caressed her cheek.

"Tonight. Visit me tonight at the hour of the wolf." she said, holding his hand tightly in hers.  
"I'll be there."

Harwin couldn't eat anything that evening, he was way too excited. He bathed and shaved especially carefully. The hours leading up to his meeting with the princess passed painfully slowly. When it was finally time he walked quietly through the castle, he had put on his gold cloak so that it would look like he was coming from a shift should anyone see him.

When he reached Rhaenyra's chambers, he knocked quietly on her door. There was not the slightest sound coming from the room and for a moment Harwin was afraid the princess might have changed her mind.

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Rhaenyra opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Harwin entered and she immediately closed the door and locked it. 

Harwin turned to her and saw that she was still standing by the door. Rhaenyra wore her dark red robe and he wished for nothing more than to unfasten it.

"Do you want something to drink?"  
"No thank you, my princess."  
She smiled nervously and walked closer to him.

"There is no need for formalities, Harwin, not when we are here alone."

Of course she was right, it was silly to still address Rhaenyra with her title when he was more to her than just a sworn shield.  
She bit her lip lightly and looked at him.  
"Don't you want to undress?"

He hadn't expected this question but he did immediately, she watched him attentively and even then didn't look away when he took off his breeches. 

"Lay down." said Rhaenyra and he didn't know if it was a request or an order.

He lay down in the middle of her big soft bed and Rhaenyra knelt next to him. She let the robe slip off her shoulders and he saw her naked body in all its glory.  
Rhaenyra leaned forward and kissed him very gently on the lips. The ends of her hair tickled his chest and he wanted to return the kiss but the princess would not allow it.

"I want you to enjoy this," she whispered in his ear.

She bit his earlobe tenderly and he felt a shiver running down his spine. Rhaenyra caressed his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. It was a whole new experience for him, but Harwin liked it. She were loving and gentle, Rhaenyra was so different from any other woman he had ever had. His cock was already hard with desire and he longed for her touch.   
She kissed him on the lips again and this time she let her tongue slide into his mouth, greedily he returned her kiss. With his right hand he fondled the delicate skin of her thigh. Harwin wanted to touch her whole body but the princess seemed to have other plans.

She trailed kisses down his neck and slowly went lower. Rhaenyra licked his nipple and he groaned aroused.   
Harwin was sure what she was up to and his cock throbbed almost painfully at the thought of it. When she put her hand around him he sighed and it got even better when she started to use her mouth on him. He carefully put his hand on the back of her head to guide her, it was indescribably good. She used her hand for the part that couldn't fit into her mouth and he wondered if she had done something similar in the past. 

She was so good that it didn't take him long, his peak overwhelmed him and Rhaenyra swallowed everything he gave her. She sat up and looked at him, her lips looked fuller now and he saw how hard the tips of her large breasts were. 

It was still dark outside, not much time had passed since he came to the princess but he knew that the night was fading and time would fly by. He couldn't waste a second that he had with Rhaenyra.

Harwin ran his thumb over her full lower lip and said, "Darling, you truly are a goddess!"

For a moment he feared she might have something against the pet name, but she seemed rather happy about it. Rhaenyra smiled and put her arms around him.

"Wait until you have experienced my riding skills."


	3. Harwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to SweetestPopcorn. Your stories are my greatest inspiration.

Kings Landing 114 AC

The wedding of Princess Rhaenyra and Ser Laenor was imminent and the Red Keep was overflowing with people. All the great lords had come with their families and servants, and it was almost impossible to walk down the corridors without stepping on anyone's feet. 

Nobody wanted to miss Princess Rhaenyra's wedding and when it was announced that there would be free meat and ale on the streets, a lot of the common people made their way to Kings Landing as well. As a result, the streets were even more crowded than usual and crimes increased.  
As one of the seven captains of the city watch, Harwin was now busier than ever. The dungeon would soon ran out of space for the prisoners they took almost every day. Ser Luthor Largent insisted they were too soft on the criminals; he kept talking about the crime rate under Prince Daemon being as low as never before. This was due to the diabolical punishments the Prince had imposed. 

The current Lord Commander, Ser Rodrick Bracken, however, was not ready to display the same cruelty as the prince. It was only this morning that he had argued with Ser Luthor about it. Ser Rodrick no longer wanted to hear from Prince Daemon and Harwin could only agree with him. If he had to hear one more time what a great warrior Prince Daemon was, he would probably break something, or someone. 

Harwin pushed through the crowded corridors to Rhaenyra's chambers and he knocked on the richly decorated door of the princess which his sister Ysabel opened. His little sisters Ysabel and Melissa had been Rhaenyra's closest confidants for several years and they knew everything about their relationship. They were a great help in arranging the secret meetings.  
"Is the princess ready?"  
"Yes, almost," replied his sister with a smile.

He saw Rhaenyra sitting by her vanity; one of her maids was braiding her long silver golden hair. He saw her beautiful little face in the mirror, her big dark purple eyes framed by thick eyelashes, her high cheekbones and her full lips.  
Their eyes met in the mirror and she gave him a smile so bright that it took his breath away for a moment. How much he wished he was alone with her now; to feel her body, he would kiss every inch of it.

"Father wishes you to dine with us tonight; brother."  
His sister's words abruptly pulled Harwin out of his thoughts.  
"I'll be there."  
"Just don't forget it; Father is already stressed enough with the wedding preparations."  
"I will not forget it," he assured his sister.  
"We can go, Ser Harwin."  
Rhaenyra stood in front of him; she was dressed all in black, with a tunic, breeches and boots.  
"Alright princess, let's go."

Together they made their way out of the castle, this time he had no problems with the overcrowded corridors. Everyone made room for the princess as soon as they saw her.  
It was getting harder and harder for Harwin to be in public with Rhaenyra without showing the feelings he had for her. At first it had been exciting to meet Rhaenyra in secret, but now he wished he didn't have to hide anymore. Laenor Velaryon was no real competitor for him, everyone knew his true inclination. But still; it was almost unbearable for him to know that his Rhaenyra would become Laenors wife in only three days. 

They were out of the castle and could at least talk undisturbed.  
"I'm so happy to finally get out again; I've neglected Syrax terribly, I hope my girl is not angry at me."

Rhaenyra's "girl" was a 13 foot tall she-dragon of a bright yellow color; In the meantime Harwin had got used to the dragons, his initial uncertainty was gone. Rhaenyra's visits to the Dragon Pit had also been a good opportunity to really get to know her. He found out that Rhaenyra was a spoiled princess through and through, she was vain; quickly offended and always had to be the centre of attention.

He had found out something else too, namely that he truly loved Rhaenyra. It wasn't just lust that drove him to her; besides the spoiled princess there was also another Rhaenyra. She was one of those people who, once they had taken someone into their hearts, gave everything. He could say for sure that he was the only one for her; she gave him her affection on every occasion, no matter how small. 

A few weeks ago she had told him with flushed cheeks that she had written him a poem. With a slightly trembling voice, she had read it to him after they had loved each other passionately. It had been written in high Valyrian and he hadn't understood a word.  
He had asked her if he could keep it and she had given him the poem, later he looked up every word and was touched by the words she had gifted him.

Since then he always carried the poem in the pocket of his doublet, it was part of her. 

"Syrax isn't the only one neglected”, he said with a wink.  
She gave him a glowing look and said, "I spoke to your sisters, tonight we could meet if you want."  
His heart began to beat faster; he had hoped so much to be with her for one more time before she got married.  
"Of course I want to!” 

"Once we live on Dragonstone we will have an easier time, we will do what we like there."  
As Crown Princess, Rhaenyra’s official seat was Dragonstone until the day of her coronation. After her wedding she would live there, Harwin as her sworn sword would of course accompany the princess. 

Harwin knew, however, that it wasn't that simple, they couldn't perform as a couple at Dragonstone; she would end up being Laenor's rightful wife. They would have to keep hiding, but under far simpler conditions. She looked very happy at that moment and therefore he preferred not to say anything as not to spoil her good mood.  
The common people were overjoyed to see Rhaenyra; many waved to her or called her name. The princess enjoyed it to the fullest, due to the wedding she was even more the centre of attention. When they entered the Dragon Pit together, Rhaenyra suddenly stopped. 

"Do they have to be here now of all times?!"  
Harwin saw who aroused the anger of the princess, her stepmother Queen Alicent was also in the Dragon Pit with her children Aegon and Helaena. The prince already had his own dragon which they apparently visited. They were accompanied by Ser Criston Cole; Harwin hadn't forgotten that it was him who had made Rhaenyra cry that night, even if she had never told him exactly what he had said or done.  
"Don't pay any attention to them, my princess. They are far below you. "

But it was too late; the queen had already spotted her. Her children stayed with the dragon Sunfyre while she walked towards them with big strides, Ser Criston close behind her. She was a tall woman with long dark brown hair and a slim, almost skinny figure; all things considered, she was exactly the opposite of Rhaenyra.  
"I did not expect to meet you here, princess, I was sure you are completely busy with wedding preparations." The Queen smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The rivalry between the Crown Princess and the Queen was an open secret. Everyone knew that the Queen wanted her eldest son, Aegon, to inherit the crown from her husband.  
"Since you are not of the blood of the dragon, I am not very surprised to hear such a question from you. Only a true Targaryen can understand the bond between dragon and rider."

For Harwin it was nothing new to see Rhaenyra arguing with her stepmother. The women had a special way of doing this; they could throw the meanest things to each other with a smile on their faces. That way, the idiot who was their king often didn't notice anything. Harwin's gaze fell on Ser Criston; he was standing behind the queen with an iron face. 

Shortly after the official engagement of Rhaenyra and Laenor Velaryon, Ser Criston had entered the Queen's service and become her sworn shield. Because of Laenor's well-known inclinations, many at court saw the princess's engagement as a setback, she was crown princess and had to provide for an heir, but would she even succeed with such a husband?  
And it was precisely at this point that Ser Criston switched sides, in Harwin's opinion this was opportunism at its worst. Harwin had become so fixated on his dislike of Criston that he hadn't even noticed that the argument between the two women had ended; Rhaenyra had just turned away from her stepmother and was on the way to her dragon. He followed his princess quickly. He could see that she was angry and he was trying to calm her down.

"Don't be angry my princess, she is not worth it."  
She still looked angrily in the direction of her stepmother and her half-siblings, finally she sighed: "You're right and besides, I'll be living on Dragonstone soon. Then at least I don't have to see her every day anymore.”  
He gave her a smile while the dragon keepers saddled Syrax for her.  
"I won't be gone long, an hour at most," she said to him with a smile.  
"I'll be waiting for you my princess," he replied.

They looked at each other for a long time but finally Rhaenyra turned to Syrax. She hugged her  
she-dragon while speaking to her in high Valyrian; Harwin came up behind her.  
"Do you need help to mount your dragon, princess?"  
"I'm gladly taking your help, Ser Harwin," she said with a mischievous smile.

He put his hands around her slim waist and helped her to sit on Syrax. Of course Rhaenyra didn't really need any help, but it was a small opportunity to be close to her and he didn't want to let it slip away. The dome of the Dragon Pit opened and Syrax spread her wings and took his princess to the skies. 

"It's strange, I've accompanied the princess to the dragon pit for years, but I've never seen her needing help to mount her dragon."  
Harwin turned to see Ser Criston, his long white cloak blowing in the wind.  
"Aren't you responsible for the queen's safety?"  
"I am," said Ser Criston proudly.  
"Then keep your eyes on her, I'm the one who is responsible for the Crown Princess' safety!"  
Ser Criston gave him a haughty look and took a step towards him.  
"I'm sure you can't wait to keep her safe on Dragonstone." 

Harwin's heart started racing, did Ser Criston know? Was it that obvious? He panicked at the thought of what would happen if their secret was revealed. But that was impossible; there was no evidence of their love affair. 

Harwin also took a step towards him; he was taller than Ser Criston so he could look down at him.  
"I will only tell you once so listen carefully, the princess is under my protection and I will destroy anyone who tries to harm her. Do you understand me?"  
"I am sure you will try your best, within your means."

Harwin would have loved to kill him on the spot, what was that imbecile thinking?!  
The queen called for him and he escorted her and her children out of the pit. Harwin was left feeling bad, wondering if someone was spying on them; maybe on the orders of Ser Criston. He knew that he could trust his sisters blindly; they loved him and adored Rhaenyra. 

What if he just waited for the right moment to reveal their affair, if deliberately waited until after the wedding, in which case Rhaenyra would have been guilty of adultery. It was unlikely that she would be able to keep her crown then. Where did Criston's aversion to Rhaenyra come from and why didn't she want to tell him what had happened that night?  
Harwin grew increasingly angry while waiting for Rhaenyra. Ser Criston had to know something, why else was he making such hints?  
He could hear a shriek and saw Syrax land back in the pit. A few strands of Rhaenyra's braid had come loose and her cheeks were red, she was beaming all over her face. 

"Will you help me get down, Ser?"  
“No.”  
Rhaenyra's smile disappeared, she looked at him confused.  
“Well then not."

She slipped off Syrax's back and the Dragon keepers came immediately to take care of Syrax. Rhaenyra said goodbye to her and together they made their way back to the castle.  
"Did something happen while I was away? You seem upset."  
Harwin didn't want to tell Rhaenyra anything until he was absolutely sure whether Cole knew something or not.  
“No, nothing.”  
"Could you stop lying to me?"  
"It's your wedding that upsets me," he said finally.  
"Don't worry about that! I spoke to Laenor he will still spending a lot of time in Driftmark and we will live on Dragonstone."

"You think it's all that simple but it's not Rhaenyra!"  
Rhaenyra looked at him in shock; he had never spoken to her like that before. 

"We will still have to hide! What kind of life will this be? We will be forced to live a lie! And if someone finds out about us ... I don't even want to think about it! "  
As he spoke, he knew that he had gone too far. She had narrowed her eyes and looked at him angrily.  
"If you don't want to be with me Harwin I sure won't force you!"

She turned and walked quickly towards the castle. She was so small that he had no problem keeping up with her. He was sorry that he had spoken to her like that, but he also knew that it was better not to talk to her now. 

On the whole way back she didn't look at him a single time; she was really angry. He accompanied her to her chamber where she disappeared without saying goodbye.  
It was all that damn Cole's fault! He had lost his temper because he was full of anger with him. Tonight he would speak to his sisters; maybe they could help him. 

He made his way to the tower of the hand; since his father was the hand of the king he had his chambers there.  
The windows were open, the wind played in the curtains, from here he had a great view over the city.

He opened a drawer and counted his money, he had accumulated quite a bit by now. He hadn't visited a brothel for seven moons, which was clearly noticeable in his finances. He had decided to buy Rhaenyra a necklace, she loved jewelry, sure it would make her forgiving. 

So he went back to town, he visited to a merchant from Volantis. He had a large selection of pieces of jewelry, the necklace he liked best was of course the most expensive. It costs almost all of his savings, but he bought it anyway. Money came and went but Rhaenyra he wanted to keep forever.  
In the evening he went to his father's chambers to have dinner with him and his siblings. His sisters were already there but his father and brother were still missing.  
He greeted his sisters warmly and sat down next to them, he would have liked to talk to them now, but the servants were buzzing around them.

"The princess is in a very bad mood," said Melissa, raising an eyebrow.  
He was about to say something but at that very moment the door opened and his father and little brother Larys entered the room.  
He got up to greet his father, he looked tired and tense. His brother passed him without a greeting and sat down at the table. He had never managed to build a relationship with him; it was very different with him than with his sisters whom he loved with all his heart.  
Larys basically made him feel unwelcome, he could literally feel his brother's dislike towards him; Ysabel believed it was because he was jealous of Harwin. When his brother was born there were complications which resulted in his left foot being permanently damaged. Harwin had little understanding; it wasn't his fault that his brother was a cripple. He had no reason to complain anyway in Harwin’s opion, he was a member of the small council after all. There had never been a master of whisperer so young.

He and his father sat down at the table and the soup was served. "You look tired, father," said Harwin. 

"This wedding is taking my last nerve! King Viserys has changed the procedure again, he should make a final decision or nobody will know what to do when the time comes. And there should be an additional course in the menu, some kind of crab stew, because Lord Corlys likes to eat it! I really don't care what this arrogant person likes to eat! I don't know where we can get crab meat for 400 people, but if it's Lord Corly's favorite dish it has to be served of course. "

His father took a deep breath and continued cursing. 

Lord Corlys Velaryon and Princess Rhaenys were the parents of Laenor, Rhaenyra's groom. As the daughter of Prince Aemon Targaryen, Rhaenys had once made claims to the throne herself, but was rejected by the old king. Years later, she wanted her son Laenor to be crown prince, but the great council of 101 chose Viserys, the first-born son of the last crown prince.  
After all these years they had finally managed to bring their line to the throne. Even if Harwin doubted that Laenor would ever father a child with Rhaenyra. 

The next course was served; there was veal with buttered red and white beets.

His father sighed heavily and looked at him: "The princess will move to Dragonstone after her wedding."  
"Yes, I know father, I've already made all the preparations."  
"I don't think it's a good idea to join her Harwin."

Harwin felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He tried to stay as calm as possible and asked his father why he thought it was a bad idea.  
“Well, first of all, you give up an excellent position at the City Watch; you could rise to the Lord Commander there one day. And don't forget that you are my heir; if you don't want to be a part of the City Watch anymore you should take your place in Harrenhal. I think you are wasting your talents if you only look after some princess. "

“Some princess? Father she is the heir to the throne!”  
"It is up to the Kings Guard to keep the royal family safe."  
Harwin didn't know what to say, his father was right about everything. But what could he say? That he loved Rhaenyra?  
"Father, I understand your concerns completely, but please understand me too. I have accepted the position as Princess Rhaenyra's sworn sword and it would not be right to break my oath."  
"Your oath? You did not join the nights watch my son."  
"No of course not, but seven moons is not a long time to serve the crown princess, it could be taken as an insult if I leave my position after such a short time. “  
His father pondered for a moment and Harwin held his breath.  
"Yes, maybe you're right, go with her for a few months and then come back."

That wasn't quite the answer he wanted, but better than not accompany her at all. He looked at his brother on the other side of the table; he ate his meat and did not seem to care about the conversation. Did he influence his father? Was he working together with Ser Criston? He was the master of whisperers, after all. 

After dinner, Harwin paced restlessly in his room. It had been a terrible day. There was a knock and his sisters entered. 

"What did you do with Rhaenyra? We had to endure her bad mood all day", his sister Ysabel complained.  
Harwin told his sisters about his conversation with Ser Criston and his fear that he actually knew something. 

"I don't think he actually knows anything nor has any evidence, you two are way too careful. " said Melissa.  
"I am not sure about that. Maybe Larys is helping him."  
"Larys is your brother, he wouldn't knowingly harm you!" said Melissa.  
Harwin disagreed with Melissa but said nothing.  
"And father? Is he suspecting something?"  
"No, he would never believe that Rhaenyra is interested in you like that," said Ysabel.  
“Good. Wait, what?!”  
"He just thinks you are wasting your time on Dragonstone. The princess doesn't have to be protected there; it's an island full of dragons. He believes that you will make yourself comfortable there and get a salary from the king without any actual work. "

Harwin didn't know what to answer Ysabel, on one hand he was relieved that his father apparently had no idea, on the other hand he was also offended.  
"Have you already thought about how you want to apologize to Rhaenyra?" asked Melissa.  
"I bought her a necklace," he said with a sigh.  
"Very good! Give it to her tonight!"  
"Will she even see me?"  
"Of course, she's expecting you."  
He looked uncertainly at his sisters but they seemed confident.

It was in the middle of the night when Harwin made his way to Rhaenyra's chamber. The corridors were deserted and he didn't have to worry about meeting anyone. He knocked on Rhaenyra's door and waited. He heard soft footsteps moving towards the door and his heartbeat quickened.  
Rhaenyra opened the door, she was wearing a white robe and her hair fell down over her shoulders. 

"May I enter?"

She looked at him angrily but stepped aside to let him in. Harwin locked the door and stepped close to Rhaenyra.

"I'm sorry my love, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Of course I want to be with you."  
Rhaenyra had crossed her arms over her chest and looked stubbornly in the other direction.  
"The thought that you could lose your title because of me is unbearable to me, but I also know that I cannot live without you Rhaenyra."  
He pushed her silky hair to one side and kissed her neck.  
"Please my darling, forgive me."

He felt that her body was slowly relaxing so he reached into his pocket and took out the necklace. He put it around her neck and Rhaenyra looked at him in surprise.  
She touched the large purple stone that was now resting on her décolleté. She went to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Harwin the necklace is beautiful! I love it!" she said smiling brightly.  
He was relieved beyond measure, he already thought that he would have to beg but the jewelry had been a great help. She threw herself into his arms and they kissed each other hungrily. 

"Harwin, I won't lose my crown. Don't worry about it. And don't ever talk to me again like you did this afternoon."  
“I won’t darling. I promise.” 

She smiled and he opened her robe, she was completely naked underneath. His eyes feasted on her beauty and Rhaenyra began to undress him as well. When she opened his belt, she went down on her knees to his surprise. He knew what she was about to do and his cock already throbbed longingly. When he felt her warm mouth around him, he threw his head back groaning. It felt incredibly good and he put a hand on the back of her head to guide her. 

She pulled back and ran her hand up and down its length. Rhaenyra smiled seductively, the candlelight underlined her beauty and made the amethyst sparkle. He led her to the bed but told her to kneel in front of it. Rhaenyra seemed surprised but obeyed. He knelt behind her and began to caress her body. Rhaenyra visibly relaxed, she crossed her arms on the bed and laid her head on them. He kissed her neck while his hands fondled her breasts. 

Harwin slipped his right hand between her legs and felt how wet she was for him. He played with her most sensitive point and Rhaenyra groaned at his touch. He was pressed tightly against her and his hard cock rubbed against her glorious behind. He lifted Rhaenyra's hips a little and he entered her, both moaned as their bodies merged.  
Harwin buried his face in the crook of Rhaenyra's neck; his left hand was still caressing her breast while his right was between her legs to make sure she got as much pleasure as possible. 

“Ohh, Harwin, harder”, she whimpered. 

He accelerated his thrusts; it was arousing beyond measure for him that she showed her lust so openly. Rhaenyra clawed her hands in her sheets and he saw how flushed her cheeks were, he knew she was almost there. He felt how her whole body tensed and her sex tightened almost painfully around his cock. At the last moment he pulled his cock out of her and he had his release on her butt. He knew she would have got mad again if he had ruined her carpet. 

Harwin stood up, breathing heavily, to fetch a linen cloth with which he cleaned Rhaenyra from his seed. Together they went to bed; Rhaenyra nestled very close to his chest. The princess insisted on falling asleep in his arms. For Harwin, it was a real challenge not to fall asleep as well; but of course if his Rhaenyra wanted it that way, he obeyed.

“Don’t stop”, she said.  
“What do you mean?” he asked in surprise.  
Rhaenyra raised her head and smiled at him.  
"Don't stop caressing my back with the tips of your fingers."  
"I wasn't even aware that I was doing that."  
“Well, I was.” 

They kissed and Harwin continued to caress her. There was so much he would like to say to her, but he couldn't find the right words. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but had the feeling that it would only be more difficult for her to marry Laenor after she learned the truth about his feelings towards her. 

Did Rhaenyra love him? He often wondered. 

She was getting married in three days, and the thought made him sick. He had briefly considered suggesting Rhaenyra run away with him, but quickly rejected the idea. He knew Rhaenyra; she would never give up her crown for anything in the world. Only an idiot would suggest such a thing. He hugged her tightly and enjoyed the little time he had with her.

It was strange how quickly time seemed to pass when you were afraid of something. Large lumps seemed to be falling away from it, a minute ago he had held his princess in his arms and in the next moment the wedding morning had already dawned. 

Harwin was getting dressed; all of his clothes were black. He was just putting his black cloak around his shoulders when his father entered, looking stressed.  
“Are you ready son?”  
“Yes father”, he said and turned to him.  
"Did I miss something? Are you going to join the nights watch today?"  
"I am Princess Rhaenyra's sworn shield."  
"Of course, blacks and greens. The King doesn't like that, Harwin."  
"The king is an idiot."  
"I can't disagree with that, well, let's go."

His brother Larys waited in the corridor, Harwin's sisters were with Rhaenyra. Together they went to the sept. They had to go very slowly because his brother couldn't walk any faster. Harwin felt like he was going to his execution, not a wedding. His stomach was knotted painfully, he hadn't been able to eat since yesterday morning and he had hardly seen Rhaenyra.

They walked through the crowded streets and he wanted to yell at his brother to speed up! Ultimately, they arrived in the sept. Everything in him was reluctant to climb the stairs. It felt unreal as he climbed them finally. The sept was already full of people, as the king's hand his father had the right to take stand in the first rows with his family.  
Lord Corlys Velaryon was already there, along with his wife Princess Rhaenys and his pretty daughter Laena. He looked smugly into the crowd and Harwin understood why his father didn't like him. 

The minutes passed and Harwin wanted to run away, he didn't want to watch Rhaenyra marry someone else. Of course he didn't do it, he stayed where he was and saw the queen and her children enter the sept. They were all dressed in green and Harwin was glad that he had chosen the black garments. 

Septon Eustace was now entering the sept and he knew it wouldn’t take long now for Rhaenyra to arrive. Suddenly the shrieks of dragons could be heard and all those present fell silent. He knew that Rhaenyra had wished to fly to the sept on Syrax, his father had been against it because of the many people, but obviously his princess had prevailed.  
Laenor Velaryon entered the sept a short time later. He wore elaborately cut robes in the colors of his house. His silver hair fell to his shoulders; he walked with big steps through the sept and stood next to Septon Eustace. 

Harwin held his breath when he saw Rhaenyra standing by her father's side in the doorway of the sept.  
She was truly the realms delight, the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Her dress was bright white and she wore a black and red cloak around her shoulders. Slowly she stepped through the sept with her father. Harwin couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked sad. But the sadness made her even more beautiful. 

When she reached the altar, the king kissed her forehead and then withdrew. She now stood before the gods with Laenor. Harwin suddenly felt the need to rush forward and take Laenor's place. He clenched his fists and tried desperately to maintain control. He didn't hear a word of the ceremony; he only saw Rhaenyra's face. He had her poem in the pocket of his doublet and it felt like it was on fire. He felt a burn on his chest exactly where the poem was.

Finally it was almost done; Laenor took Rhaenyra's cloak off and replaced it with a cloak that had the seahorse of house Velaryon embroider. Septon Eustace tied the hands of bride and groom and together they said their vows. He didn't want to hear Rhaenyra speak these words, it was unbearable for him. 

They kissed each other briefly on the lips and applause surged in the sept. He saw the king laugh and applaud and Rhaenyra trying to smile. Laenor seemed to be playing his part better, his smile seemed real. Arm in arm, the newlywed couple made their way outside.

It was over, his princess was now officially married.


	4. Rhaenyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. It's not a happy chapter but I promise that only nice things will happen in the next one.

Rhaenyra had already made it halfway through the feast. She tried hard to smile and look happy and most of all to keep her composure. She had the feeling to be trapped in a nightmare, she hardly noticed her surroundings. It all seemed so unreal. 

A cold breeze made the princess shiver; since the number of guests was so large, it was decided to celebrate outside of the castle.  
Her husband and his family sat to her right, her father, his wife and her half-siblings to her left. She might as well have been sitting in the dungeon; it wouldn't have made any difference. 

"Rhaenyra, please try to look happy at least, otherwise people will start gossiping." Laenor whispered to her.  
"I do!"  
“Please try harder and eat something.”

Rhaenyra looked at her plate, a piece of pigeon pie and sweet grass salad was on it. She loved pigeon pie but her stomach hurt terribly. Though her husband was right; so she took her fork and ate a bite of the pie. It tasted like ash, but she choked down the bite and took another one. Swallowing hurt her, but what else could she do?

From her seat she could overview the whole wedding feast, not far from her sat Lord Strong with his family. She had seen Harwin standing in the crowd as she and Laenor had left the sept. Tall and handsome, dressed all in black, had he stood out from all the people. 

Seeing him there with his sad look had made her really aware that she had just married someone else. She wanted to take refuge in his strong arms, but that was impossible so she had continued playing her role.

Harwin sat with his back to her; she didn't know whether she should be happy or sad about it. Suddenly she realized that she had never shared a meal with him. She didn't know what he liked to eat or drink. There was so much that they didn't know about each other. 

The place on her right should have belonged to him, she imagined what it would be like if he were her husband now. After realizing that she would never be able to marry her uncle, she had resigned herself to entering into an arranged marriage.

Then Harwin came into her life. 

She had almost stopped believing in love and she had given herself to him at first out of a kind of defiance, but he had been so tender to her so loving that she soon longed for him again. Two days after their lovemaking, she had called for him and offered him the position as her sworn sword. She would never forget the expression on his face when he accepted her offer. 

Harwin’s father was the second most powerful man in the entire kingdom. Wouldn't Harwin have been the ideal husband for her? She had praised him in front of her father and made hints, but he had either not understood it or ignored it. The king had insisted on a marriage between her and Laenor, and now it was actually done.

When she was a little girl, her father always made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world. Everything he did showed true love for her. So why was he doing this to her now? 

"Rhaenyra, are you alright? You hardly ate anything." her father asked worried.  
She looked directly at her father, he looked worried and she wondered if this was all supposed to be a joke. She had argued with him for hours and pleaded with him not to have to marry Laenor and now he wondered why she wasn't happy on her wedding day? 

“Papa I…”  
She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg him to dissolve her marriage. Her marriage was not yet consummate, it was not too late.  
"Papa, I love you," she said finally.  
He smiled warmly at her and hugged her tightly.  
"I love you too, my Rhaenyra."

She buried her face on his shoulder, suddenly she felt like a little girl again. It was the truth, she loved her father more than anything, the more terrible it was for her that he put this marriage on her. It was difficult for her, she felt torn between the anger she had for her father and the love she felt for him.  
She wanted to cry but under no circumstances was she allowed to! She could hear her uncle's voice, what he always said to her when she cried as a little girl.

"Don't cry little Rhaenyra, we are dragons, have you forgotten?" 

Daemon 

She hadn't thought of him for a long time. After she started her love affair with Harwin, the memory of him had faded more and more. She had come to the conclusion that if he had truly loved her, he would have fought for her. 

She broke away from her father and he lovingly caressed her cheek one more time before he turned to his wife. Laenor took her hand, squeezed it lightly and smiled encouragingly at her. She managed to smile back, he wasn't a bad man. Not at all, but neither was he the man her heart longed for. She knew about his preferences and she wondered if he would be able to consummate the marriage with her.  
She prayed to the gods, he wasn't. There was no way she could betray Harwin. 

The princess let her gaze wander over the table; her stepmother was totally focused on her brood. Rhaenyra saw her with her half-siblings and a wave of hatred came over her. Aegon was the most ill-tempered child she had ever met. He never seemed to be in a good mood and he neglected his dragon; he didn't deserve one in her eyes. Aemond was only four and already a plague; only her sister Helaena was tolerable but the princess had no real relationship with her.

The dinner went on but Rhaenyra couldn't eat anything anymore, so she refused any food that was offered to her. Laenor rose from his seat and took her hand again. 

"Come Rhaenyra, let's dance."

She let him lead her onto the dance floor, she wished for the end of the evening but she was also afraid of the bedding.  
Her father had hired a group of musicians from Volantis. It was a group of about twenty men and Rhaenyra realized that they were among the best musicians she had ever listened to. Slowly she was getting better, she was happy to be able to move and Laenor was a very good dancer.

The princess let her gaze wander over the dance floor. Lord Corlys danced with his daughter Laena. She was a very pretty girl but Rhaenyra didn't know what to think of her yet, they had hardly spoken to each other. 

Her father danced with her stepmother, Rhaenyra's hatred for her had increased in the last few moons. When her father had announced her engagement Alicent had seen it as a triumph and, to top it all, she had taken Ser Criston into her service. 

She was still shocked by Ser Criston's behavior. But in the end she was even happy about it, she now had a new sworn sword; a real man who took his oath seriously. 

The song ended and Laenor's father, Lord Corlys, joined them.  
"Son, may I ask for a dance with your lovely bride?"  
Laenor putted her hand in his father's and left the dance floor. Lord Corlys, like Laenor, was dressed in sea green and silver. While they danced, Lord Corlys tried to have a conversation with her.

"What a happy day for our families, right?"  
“Yes.”  
"I'm sure when the day comes; Laenor will be of great help to you when it comes to government issues."  
“Yes.”  
"But of course I will always be by your side."  
“Yes.” 

Rhaenyra wondered how he came to make such promises; he was 23 years older than her father. If she were to ascend the throne he would surely be dead and buried long ago.  
"I'm sure your marriage will be a success, you and Laenor have a lot in common."  
“Yes.”  
The princess thought that in addition to their love for their dragons, their greatest commonality was their fondness for cocks. 

Lord Corlys finally ceased his fruitless attempts to engage her in a conversation. They danced in silence and the princess preferred it that way. She saw her husband standing at the side of a young knight; they stood close together and whispered something to each other. She looked for Harwin in the crowd he was standing on the edge of the dance floor and looked longingly at her. She gave him a smile; she hoped he would ask her to dance too.

The song ended and Lord Corlys kissed her hand then he went back to the table to his wife; her gaze sought Harwin's and to her delight he came up to her. He bowed and asked for the next dance.

"With pleasure; Ser Harwin," she replied, beaming.  
As his hands touched her, her heart began to race and a tingling sensation went through her whole body. He tried to smile at her but he didn't quite succeed, he looked as sad as she felt. The musicians played their next song, it was a sad song and they sang it in high Valyrian. 

"Harwin what's your favourite dish?  
He looked at her in surprise and replied, "I really like beef, thickly cut and bloody."  
"And do you like sweet foods as well?"  
"I have a preference for cherry pies."  
"Do you prefer to drink wine or ale?"  
"I prefer to drink strong red wine from the Arbor."  
Rhaenyra held his hand tightly in hers.  
"You will get all of this at Dragonstone, any day if you want; at any time."  
He smiled his sad smile again and said: "Thank you my princess." 

They looked at each other and all the unspoken words smouldered heavily between them. She wished the song would never end. She wanted to dance under the stars with Harwin forever.  
But the song ended and Harwin, like Lord Corly's before, kissed her hand; he looked deep into her eyes.  
During the evening he danced with her a second time, she would have loved to dance every dance with him, but that would have been too conspicuous. 

When the wedding pie was brought, Rhaenyra saw two servants carrying a long wooden box and placing it next to the pie. 

The king raised his voice: „Laenor my boy, I have decided that on this occasion I will give you a very special sword to cut the wedding pie.“  
Her father opened the wooden chest and pulled Blackfyre out, the rubies sparkled in the candlelight and the valyrian steel shone. He gave it to Laenor, but it didn't suit him very well. It was the sword of Aegon the Conqueror; it belonged in the hands of a true warrior.  
She imagined Harwin with Blackfyre; the thought had something exciting for her. Everyone clapped when they saw Laenor with the sword, Rhaenyra saw her father and Lord Corlys laughing and she could hardly bear their happiness.  
Laenor cut the pie and dozens of birds flew out of it. Rhaenyra saw a turtle dove; it flew onto the back of a chair and looked directly at her. Then it stretched its wings and flew into the night. 

Laenor held a piece of the pie to her mouth and she dutifully took a bite. She knew the bedding was imminent; she wanted to get over with it and finally end the day.  
And then it was time; her father called for the bedding. It was terrible; man pulled and tugged at her wedding dress and shoved her around. Until she was suddenly picked up, Harwin had taken her in his arms and carried her to her chambers. The other men were angry, but nobody dared to get too close to Harwin. 

Her lover put her carefully on her bed; in the distance she could already hear Laenor and the women who put him to bed. She would have loved to tell him to close the door and lie down next to her, but it was just another dream of her. Laenor entered the room and Harwin left. She was now alone with her husband; he had lost his doublet and tunic. 

"Shall I help you take off your dress?"  
“Well, I…”  
"You don't have to be ashamed Rhaenyra, I'll be happy to help you, “he said smiling.  
She got up from the bed and Laenor opened her dress, would he take her now? She started to tremble, she didn't want that.  
"Better put on your robe, you're shaking Rhaenyra."  
He put on her silk robe and tied it tightly around her waist, he smiled at her again and this time she smiled back at him.

Laenor put on a wide white tunic; he removed his boots and pants; then he went to bed.  
"Don't you want to lie down Rhaenyra? Aren't you tired?"  
Slowly she went to the bed and lay down in it, Laenor turned to her.  
"I'm glad we're finally alone, I think we'll get along well. You don't have to worry, I already told you that I will still be spending a lot of time on Driftmark. You can live on Dragonstone with your lover.”

Rhaenyra looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that? What lover !?"  
"Well, I assumed it. I find it hard to imagine that a woman as beautiful as you would not have a lover."

Rhaenyra relaxed again, briefly she had been afraid.

"So? Do you have someone?"

She didn't answer; she would never tell him about Harwin. 

"It's alright, why should you trust me anyway? We hardly know each other. Maybe it will help you if I tell you about my lover. "  
Rhaenyra could hardly believe what she heard, how openly Laenor spoke to her. 

"His name is Joffrey Lonmouth; he is also called the Knight of Kisses. I gave him the name but nobody knows. Maybe you've seen him; he has short blonde hair and the bluest eyes you can imagine.” 

The princess remembered the knight with whom she had seen Laenor whisper.  
"Would you mind if he wore my favor at the tourney tomorrow?"  
"No Laenor, I wouldn't mind."  
"Thank you Rhaenyra, I really like you; you know."  
She smiled at him and he kissed her cheek.  
"Sleep well."

He turned on his side and Rhaenyra didn't feel completely bad for the first time that day. It would be just as she always assured Harwin. In truth, she had exactly the same concerns as he had; the happier she was now that Laenor was apparently one of her allies. She sighed and closed her eyes; it had been a long day. 

Rhaenyra sat in the box that was built for the royal family. Her husband sat by her side, he wasn't the type of man who competed in tournaments. There would be a joust first and she knew Harwin had entered the list. As soon as her father arrived, the tourney would begin. 

The tourney ground was overcrowded with people, nobles and commoners had come in droves.  
Her stepmother was sitting to her left and she could hear her whispering to her ladies.

"I'm amazed to see my beloved stepdaughter here with us so early. Apparently her wedding night wasn't very long."  
Rhaenyra felt herself blush, the queen's ladies giggled silly and she would have liked to turn around and slap everyone of them. 

"Just ignore them Rhaenyra," said Laenor.  
She nodded to Laenor, it was like Harwin had said, she was way above her stepmother. Princess Rhaenys was sitting with her daughter Laena; they were talking quietly. Rhaenyra has hardly spoken to the princess; she had the feeling that Rhaenys didn't like her. 

She saw her father walking towards their box with Lord Corlys and Lord Lyonel. He greeted her and the queen warmly, then he raised his voice.

"I am overjoyed to welcome you all to this tournament in honor of my beloved daughter Rhaenyra and her husband Laenor Velaryon." 

The crowd applauded and the Herald called out the first warrior.

"Ser Harwin from House Strong, stand before your king and prove your bravery!"

Harwin came cantering on his big white destrier. He wore his silver armor with the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen on his chest. The armor and the horse were gifts from her. She wanted him to wear her sigil so everyone knew who he was serving.  
He bowed to the king and then looked at Rhaenyra.

"Princess Rhaenyra, I would be more than honored if you would give me your favor in this tournament."  
"Do you mind Laenor?" Rhaenyra asked her husband.  
“Not at all.” 

Rhaenyra took her scarlet garter and tied it around Harwin's lance. He gave her a bright smile and rode away to await his competitor. 

The Herald called out Harwin's challenger. 

"Ser Criston from House Cole, stand before your king and prove your bravery!"

Ser Criston rode in front of the royal box and bowed.

"Queen Alicent, I ask for the honor of wearing your favor."  
With a big smile, the Queen tied a green garter around Ser Criston's lance. The queen gave Rhaenyra a haughty look; but she faced it calmly. She had no doubt that Harwin would beat Ser Criston. 

Ser Criston rode to the other end of the barriers that separated the challengers from one another. The princess knew that her lover was better than Ser Criston, but still, she was excited when she heard the horn and both knights gave their horses the spurs. 

The closer they got, the faster Rhaenyra's heart was beating, when they met, splintered the lances on the knights' shields and both of them were able to stay in the saddle. A sigh went through the crowd and the opponents rode to the other end of the field to pick up a new lance. Again the lances broke on the shields and Ser Criston swayed alarmingly but stayed in the saddle. 

They broke lance after lance and Rhaenyra got more and more nervous, she had thought Harwin would beat Criston in the twinkling of an eye, but it wasn't like that. They took up their eighth lance and Rhaenyra hoped that he would now be able to finally push Ser Criston out of the saddle. 

The crowd held their breath as the knights galloped towards each other. Suddenly Rhaenyra saw how Ser Criston raised his lance and no longer aimed at Harwin's shield but at his head. Rhaenyra's whole body tensed and she looked fearfully at her lover. Harwin noticed what Ser Criston was up to and wanted to change the position of his lance but it was already too late, they met and Harwin at least managed to turn his head but the lance broke on his left shoulder and threw him out of the saddle.

He fell to the ground with a crack that made the crowd scream, he tried to get up but couldn't and then ended up lying motionless on the ground. Rhaenyra heard a woman scream, as Laenor put an arm around her shoulders she suddenly realized that she was the woman who screamed. She didn't know when she had left her seat but she noticed that her legs were shaking. 

"Excuse me, my wife is a little agitated. Ser Harwin is her sworn sword. Of course, she's worried about him. I'd better bring her to our rooms now."  
"Rhaenyra, take my arm."

She could hear Laenor but she couldn't move. Some people had already gathered around Harwin, his father was among them as well. She hadn't even noticed that he had left the box. 

"Rhaenyra better go with your husband," her father said to her in a concerned tone.

Slowly she took Laenor's arm and let him lead her out of the box; she could hear her father talking to the others.  
"My Rhaenyra is a delicate girl; it is only natural that she is frightened by witness such an accident."

"You have to pull yourself together Rhaenyra! You cannot make such a scene!" whispered Laenor in her ear.  
They walked slowly towards the castle.  
“You have heard my father Laenor, I am delicate girl.”

She knew it would be her end if Harwin died, she couldn't live without him anymore.  
Laenor led her into her room and she sat on her bed, the princess felt numb.

"Rhaenyra, I already thought so, but now I'm sure that Ser Harwin is more to you than a sworn sword."  
“Laenor it’s not like that..”  
"It's alright; I told you I don't mind. But please be careful! You can't behave like that in public, think of the queen and her lickspittles" 

Rhaenyra got scared, if it was obvious to Laenor, then others had to suspect something too.  
"Don't worry now, I'll fix it. I'll send your ladies to you and ask about Ser Harwin."  
“Laenor?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
He smiled at her and went out of the room. 

The princess took her sandals off and lay down on her bed. She prayed for Harwin.  
It felt like an eternity had past when Melissa finally appeared in her room.  
“How is he?!”

Melissa hugged her tightly and said, "Don't worry, princess, he will be fine. He broke his collarbone and his shoulder was badly bruised. But he's awake, his head hasn't been hurt."

Rhaenyra felt an immense relief, what would she do without him?  
“I want to see him.”  
“I know but you have to wait.”  
“And the tourney?”  
"Your husband took care of everything, don't worry. Officially, you are not feeling well and will spend the rest of the day in bed."

Rhaenyra was glad to have Melissa's company; she tried as best she could to cheer her up. Her father came to look after her; she played the sick convincingly, but also assured him that she would be fine soon. 

In the early afternoon there was a knock on the door and Ysabel entered.  
"You can see him now, Melissa and I will take care that nobody disturbs you." 

The princess jumped out of bed and hurriedly followed Ysabel and Melissa to Harwin's room.  
"We stay here in case someone should come." said Ysabel as they reached Harwin's room.

Rhaenyra carefully opened the door and entered Harwin's room. 

"Rhaenyra!"

Harwin was in his bed with a bandage around his left arm. He looked at her in surprise.  
She smiled hesitantly, she wanted to jump into his arms but Harwin didn't look happy about her visit.

"Are you in severe pain?"  
“Not at all”, he said without looking at her. 

Rhaenyra was very insecure, why was he so dismissive towards her? She sat on his bed and took his hand in hers.  
“Melissa said you will be well soon.”  
“Yes I suppose.”  
“Harwin, please look at me.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why? What’s the matter?”  
"I'm a disappointment for you princess. I couldn't beat Cole."  
"You are not a disappointment to me Harwin. Do not think something like that because it is not true."

He was still staring stubbornly in the different direction.

"The most important thing for me is that you get well again. Don't worry that you lost, my uncle Daemon even lost twice against Ser Criston."

Finally he looked at her but she couldn't read his expression.

"My uncle is considered one of the best fighters of the seven kingdoms and yet he lost, even though he wielded dark sister."

Harwin sighed heavily; he closed his eyes briefly and looked at her. The princess was getting more and more nervous, had she said something wrong?

"Come Rhaenyra; come hither” he said. 

She smiled in relief and nestled against his chest; Harwin put his unharmed arm around her. They just lay there for a while; Harwin stroked her cheek and Rhaenyra listened to his heartbeat. 

"I like your dress, the colour reminds me of cherries in spring."  
"I'm glad you like it," she replied with a smile.  
Harwin, however, sighed again and looked at her sadly.

“Rhaenyra I..”  
“Yes?”  
“Nothing; forget it.”  
“No! Tell me Harwin!”  
"The night before your wedding, I had a dream."  
“Tell me about it!”

Again he looked in the other direction but he hugged her very tightly.

"In my dream I was at the feast that was given on the occasion of your engagement. It looked the same as it did then. Your father came up to me, he put his arm around my shoulders and said you'll take good care of her I have no doubt, just like he said to Laenor back then. "

Rhaenyra swallowed hard, she sat up in the bed and looked at Harwin. 

"Harwin, I love you," said the princess and she felt two tears roll down her cheek. 

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she had just said; he straightened up as best he could and pulled her close to himself with his right arm.

"Rhaenyra I love you more than I can possibly say!"  
Rhaenyra buried her hands in his thick dark hair as they kissed each other passionately. It was the second time in her life that she confessed her feelings to a man and the first time that her feelings were reciprocated. 

Breathing hard, they broke their kiss and Rhaenyra told Harwin to lie down. He obeyed immediately and Rhaenyra kissed him again. Her hand went under his white tunic and she caressed his muscular stomach. She trailed kisses down his neck and Harwin groaned in respond. 

She let her hand wander deeper and when she touched his member it was already hard. She bit his earlobe tenderly and continued to stroke his member. Harwin groaned lustfully and Rhaenyra slid lower until she was between his legs. She took off his small clothes and took his manhood in her mouth. She ran her tongue over its tip while her hand massaged what could not fit into her mouth. 

She knew exactly what Harwin liked and so it wasn't long till he had his release. She swallowed everything he gave her; it wasn't her favourite part but she did it for him.  
She snuggled up against his chest again as Harwin's breath slowly calmed down. 

"I hope it wasn't too strenuous for you," she said teasingly.  
"Never!" He replied with a laugh.

They lay together in his bed and enjoyed being close to each other. But suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ysabel entered. 

"There was another accident at the tournament!"  
"Who was hurt?" asked Harwin. 

"Ser Joffrey Lonmouth! Ser Criston hit him so hard with his morning star that at first it was thought he was dead but he's still alive. Princess your husband is devastated you should go to him." 

"I will. Has Ser Criston been taken into custody?"  
"No, Lord Corlys was for it, he said Ser Criston doesn't fight honourably but the Queen has spoken for him."

Rhaenyra could only imagine too well how her father had once again taken the side of Alicent. 

"I'll be back soon," she said to Harwin and kissed him.  
“I will wait for you.”

As Rhaenyra walked down the hallways with Ysabel, she couldn't shake the feeling off that the attacks on Harwin and Ser Joffrey were in fact directed against her. 

When they were almost at Ser Joffrey's room they saw septas hurry down the hallway holding bloody sheets in their hands. The princess felt sick, how badly had Ser Criston hurt the poor knight?

The door was open but she did not enter, the princess was shocked by the sight. Ser Joffrey was in his bed, deathly pale. He wore a bandage around his head from which the blood was already dripping. Grand maester Mellos was present as well as several septas. 

Rhaenyra heard heartbreakingly sobs and saw her husband in the arms of his sister Laena. He wept bitterly and the princess couldn't help thinking of what Laenor had said to her in the morning. He was not able to pull himself together. 

Suddenly he released himself from his sister's arms and ran to Ser Joffrey's bed.  
"Help him! Why aren't you doing anything?!"  
"Ser Laenor, I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for him, it's over," said Grand maester Mellos.  
"No! We have to change his bandage don't you see that?!"

And before anyone could stop him, he had already loosened the blood-drenched bandage. Rhaenyra saw a grey lump fall out of the side of his head and Joffrey's blue eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 

Rhaenyra turned on her heel and ran down the hallway, she heard Ysabel calling for her but she did not stop. She yanked open the door to her room and vomited into her chamber pot. Her whole body was shaking and cold sweat covered her face. She curled up in her bed, still trembling.  
The death of Joffrey had scared her tremendously, last night she had seen him happy and now he was dead. 

"On the day we are born, our days are already counted."

The worst of all was that Ser Criston was responsible for it. She thought with horror that it could have been Harwin and she became even more miserable.  
Harwin's Injury; Joffrey's death, these were bad omen, of that the princess was sure.


	5. Rhaenyra

„Syrax my Baby you are my baby.” 

Rhaenyra spoke to her she-dragon in a loving tone, she stroked her face and Syrax closed her eyes with relish. The princess was often asked what it was like to own a dragon, but it was hard to answer for her. First of all, she didn’t own Syrax. She hatched shortly after she was born and has been by her side ever since. They belonged together. 

"I think it's strange that you refer to her as your baby even though she measures 13 feet."

The princess turned and Harwin looked at her laughing. She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. 

"Are you making fun of me Ser Harwin?"  
"I would never dare to make fun of the Crown Princess."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and Harwin tried in vain to look serious. Finally they both had to laugh and Rhaenyra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was unusual for the princess to be able to laugh about herself. But Harwin was so charming that she just had to laugh with him. 

He held her tightly in his arms and because he was so tall and she was so small he had to bend down to reach her lips. Harwin started to grow a beard recently and the princess liked it very much. She enjoyed the feeling that the hairs left on her skin, especially on the inside of her thighs. 

Rhaenyra had been living on Dragonstone for a few weeks now. After Joffrey's terrible death, the tournament was canceled and the money for the winner was given to the poor at the king's command. After that there had been a lot of gossip, Laenor had scolded her because of her reaction to Harwin's accident, but himself was anything but calm when it came to his own lover. The princess had always found it was easy for someone else to give good advice as long as it did not concern them. 

Laenor was devastated. He told her it didn’t matter, that everyone knew the truth about him. What he was.

There had been a terrible argument between him and his father. She didn’t understand everything, nor did she care enough to stay and listen, yet, she had still heard Lord Corlys tell Laenor it was time for him to grow up and forget his “friends”. 

She had tried to comfort him, but he soon left for Driftmark, Rhaenyra had stayed in the capital until Harwin was fit enough to travel.

There was even more gossip after Laenor left Kings Landing, why didn't a newlywed couple live in the same place? Rhaenyra thought with horror of the dinners she had to endure with her step mother and her half siblings. Her half-brother Aegon often asked where Rhaenyra's husband was and Aemond soon started to ask the same question. The princess suspected that Alicent had instigated the children to ask this question at the table and her dislike for her had increased even more.

Her father had done what he could do best, namely nothing. He acted as if there had never been a fatality and Rhaenyra's husband never had a nervous breakdown. The princess tried to speak to her father; Ser Criston should be punished in her eyes. But he only said he couldn't punish a knight for an accident. Rhaenyra sometimes had the feeling that her father was uncomfortable with acting as a king. He preferred to downplay problems or ignore them. 

Rhaenyra had been tempted to talk to Ser Criston but she never did. He had been by her side for so many years; she had always been able to rely on him. He was there for her the day her mother died, she remembered exactly how she laid in his arms and cried like never before in her life. And yes, maybe as a very young girl she had found him quite handsome. But surely she had never encouraged him to approach her in a way that was improper. 

When he entered the service of her stepmother, she believed that he hadn't loved her as much as he had said; otherwise he wouldn't hurt her that much. Or was he doing it because he loved her so much and she had hurt him? And in return he wanted to hurt her now. Still, he had no right to treat her like he did. After all, she'd made a good swap; Rhaenyra and Harwin loved each other. 

When Harwin finally recovered from his injury, she couldn't go to Dragonstone fast enough, she wanted to get away from the capital and finally live in peace.  
Life on Dragonstone was just as she had always imagined. Syrax lived freely on the island without chains and the princess had the feeling that she had lost her chains as well, she felt freedom like never before in her life. Laenor had come to visit her once to keep up appearances. She had to write to him that he had to come back soon, the princess had a wish and Laenor had to help her with it.

Today they had met on a deserted beach, the castle was barely visible. They didn't have to be afraid that someone would see them here.

"Come and say hello to Syrax," said the princess, pulling Harwin towards her dragon. He followed her a little hesitantly; she sometimes suspected that he was afraid of her girl. But he never said anything like that. Syrax looked at her with faithful eyes and Rhaenyra took her lover's hand and placed it on Syrax neck.

"Do you feel how incredibly warm she is?"  
“Yes, I do.”  
“She has fire in her veins.”  
Harwin looked at her and said, "Just like you."  
She felt her cheeks flush; Harwin really was a wonderful man.  
"Are you ready?"  
"For what?" he asked in surprise.  
"To take to the skies with me and Syrax."  
Harwin’s jaw dropped and he looked at her in shock.  
“Darling I don't know, I am not a dragon rider. I prefer Flash's back to be honest. "  
He looked at the brilliant white stallion that Rhaenyra had gifted to him.  
"As long as I'm with you, nothing will happen to you."

There were moments the princess thought with sadness back to the time when she had flown every day with her uncle. Their races to Dragonstone and their stops on the rocks of blackwater bay. 

She pushed the thought of her uncle aside and gave Harwin a reassuring smile. 

"Will Syrax even allow anyone besides you to ride her?"  
“Of course! As I said, as long as I am here with you all will be well.”  
In truth, Rhaenyra had no idea how Syrax would react, she had never taken anyone with her before. But flying was one of the most wonderful things in the world for her and she wanted to share it with Harwin. 

"Well, maybe a little round?"  
"Great Harwin! You will love it! It's very simple, first I get on and you sit behind me."  
He still looked unsure but did what she said. Syrax, to Rhaenyra's relief, didn't seem to care about Harwin. She stroked her girl and thanked her in Valyrian that she accepted her man.  
"Hold on tight to me."  
Harwin put his arms around her waist and she could hardly breathe anymore.  
"Not that tight!"  
"I am sorry darling," he said and kissed her on the cheek. 

He loosened his grip and Rhaenyra touched Syrax lightly with the whip; she spread her wings and flew into the skies. She heard Harwin take a sharp breath and his grip tightened a little.  
The princess had to laugh, it was a feeling that couldn't be compared with anything in the world, she would never tire of flying. When Syrax reached a certain height, she rarely flapped her wings, most of the time they glided almost silently over the open sea. Harwin didn't say anything during the whole flight; she really hoped he could enjoy it as well. 

When they landed on the beach again, Harwin slipped off Syrax's back and then helped Rhaenyra to dismount.  
"Did you like it?" she asked excitedly.  
"I did! Thank you my love."  
The princess was overjoyed! Maybe now they could fly together more often.  
“And..”  
“What is it Harwin?”  
"I had to think about the poem you wrote for me."  
“Really?”  
“And my soul spread its wings wide flew through the silent lands as if flying home.”  
"You remember my poem that well?" she asked stunned.  
"Of course. I know it by heart."  
Rhaenyra literally jumped into Harwin's arms, she buried her face on his chest and had to pull herself together not to cry. She had been very insecure when she read him the poem. She was afraid it might be cheesy or exaggerated. She was all the more touched now that she knew that he even knew it by heart.  
“Darling, are you alright?”  
“Oh yes! More than alright!” 

“Princess Rhaenyra?”  
Rhaenyra was snapped out from her thoughts; she looked at maester Gerardys.  
“Yes, maester?”  
"How do you intend to decide in this case my princess?"

As the Princess of Dragonstone, it was Rhaenyra's duty to listen to the problems and wishes of the small folk.  
Sometimes, however, her mind wandered; it was just terribly boring most times.  
"What do you think is the right decision, maester?"  
"I agree with the man, princess."

The princess looked down at the man who was standing in front of her in the throne room. He had his cap in his hands and looked at her expectantly.  
“Well”, said the princess, looking at the rings on her left hand.  
“Well, good man. I agree with you.”  
“Thank you princess! Thank you very much.”  
The man bowed and left the throne room, maester Gerardys made a note on a sheet of parchment.  
“Was this the last one maester?”  
“Yes, princess.”  
"Good, have you sent the letter to my husband yet?"  
"Yes, princess, it must have reached Driftmark by now."  
“Thank you, I will retire now.” 

The maester bowed and Rhaenyra made her way to her chambers. She was going to have dinner with Ysabel and Melissa, Harwin had promised to visit her later in the evening. The princess liked Harwin's sisters very much, but today she could hardly listen to them, she was excited. It would happen tonight. 

Rhaenyra was already wearing her lavender nightgown and because it was a cold evening, she still had her stockings on. It was raining, which often happened on Dragonstone, the princess felt, although there was no thunder and lightning, remembered of her first night together with Harwin. She had her hands tightly around a silver goblet from which she drank Hippocras. She knew Harwin didn't like sweet drinks so she had ordered that the Hippocras should only be lightly sweetened.

The princess loved evenings like this, the rain, the crackling of the fire, a warm drink, only her lover was missing. But she knew that he would come any minute.  
Finally there was a knock and she hurried to the door to let Harwin enter her chambers. As soon as the door was locked behind him, they were already in each other's arms.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked him, her cheek pressed against his doublet.  
“Gladly”, he said.  
"Very good! I have hippocras for us and it's not too sweet, promised!“ she said and hurried to her table to pour Harwin a goblet of hippocras.  
"It can only be great when the Princess of Dragonstone serves it to me," he said with a smile.  
With a beaming smile she gave him the goblet and watched intently as he took a sip, she really wanted him to like it.  
"Tastes great."

The princess was relieved, she didn't know why she wanted Harwin to like it, but it was important to her. She took another sip herself and led Harwin to her bed; there she placed the two goblets on the small table that stood next to it.

She was still every time excited before making love with Harwin, maybe it was because they were doing it in secret. She opened his doublet; underneath he wore a white tunic. Harwin took both off and stood bare-chested in front of her.  
She wanted to touch him, kiss him, but something stopped her, she felt strangely unsure and was terribly excited, even more than usual.

"Rhaenyra, what is it?" he asked worried and put a hand on her cheek.  
"I'm extremely excited, but I don't know why."  
"I am also excited."  
"Really? You don't look like you are."  
“I am”, he said and he took her hand and laid it on his hard member.

Rhaenyra let out a shaky breath as she palmed him. Harwin groaned and Rhaenyra felt her insecurity leave her. With a laugh she pushed him onto her bed, Harwin seemed surprised but laughed too.  
She straddled him, her nightgown slipped up her thighs, exposing her white stockings. She looked deep into his eyes; he returned her gaze lovingly and played with a lock of her long hair. The princess felt a little insecure again, so she took a big sip from her goblet. Harwin smiled at her and caressed her thighs; he stopped where her stockings ended. He stroked her bare skin only with his thumb. 

She felt wetness polling between her legs and she started to circle her hips. Harwin groaned and took her nightgown off. He kissed and fondled her breasts while the princess opened his breeches. They only interrupted their caresses briefly to remove the rest of their clothes.  
Rhaenyra pushed Harwin back onto her bed. She kissed him passionately and Harwin's hands wandered over her body. Rhaenyra put her hands around Harwin's face and looked deep into his eyes.

“I love you”, she said.  
“And I love you” he replied. 

Her heart was beating fast as she straddled him again. She held his member in her right hand and slowly lowered herself onto him. She took his hands and began to move; Harwin moaned and held her hands tightly. She accelerated her movements and felt her climax approaching. She rode him through her climax which made it even more intense. Breathing heavily, she circled her hips.

“Darling, you have to stop now, I'm almost there.“  
“Good!”  
“What?! Rhaenyra I..”  
She put a finger on his lips to silence him.  
"Shhh it's all right my love, relax."

Harwin looked at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing; she took his hands and placed them on her large breasts. She didn't stop moving until she felt Harwin tense up beneath her. He groaned uncontrollably and Rhaenyra felt his hot seed pour into her. The princess was sweaty and breathing heavily, as she lay down next to Harwin and he took her in his arms. She could feel his seed inside her; she prayed to the gods it would quicken. 

"Are you sure we just didn't make a mistake?"  
"I'm absolutely sure! Harwin, I love you and I want nothing more than a child from you!"

He sighed heavily and looked at her sad. 

"Don't you want a child from me?"  
"Yes but.."  
She didn't let him finish, she closed his mouth with a kiss.

"You don't have to worry Harwin. I'll take care of everything." 

Harwin looked again as if he wanted to say something but Rhaenyra would not allow it and kissed him again.  
There were no further conversations between the princess and her knight that night; they made love until the sun rose on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love scene was inspired by a picture riotatttherite made of Harwin and Rhaenyra.
> 
> Next chapter we have an new POV!


	6. Criston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter and a new POV! I hope you will like it.

His day started like any other. He got up at dawn to train with his brothers. There were only five of them since the Crown Princess' wedding, Ser Lorent and Ser Erryk had gone to Dragonstone with her. He broke his fast with his brothers and then took care about his duties. 

As the sworn shield of the queen, he was almost always by her side, and as Lord Commander of the Kings Guard, he also had a seat on the small council. Criston walked proudly down the hallways of the Red Keep until he reached the Queen's apartments. He knocked and entered after her approval. He noticed that the queen was still breaking her fast with her three children. 

"Ser Criston, I am sorry, we're not quite finished yet." said the queen with a smile.   
"It's up to you to set the pace my queen."

She smiled again and turned back to her children. Criston felt extremely proud to serve a queen like Alicent. He couldn't think of any high-born lady who would have thought of apologizing for being late, let alone a queen. Alicent was humble, kind, and also very religious because of the education she had in Oldtown. She was the perfect queen.

"Aemond please eat your eggs now."   
Aemond was the queen's youngest son. He was often moody and seldom smiled. But Criston saw his talents, when the time came he would take care of his training and turn him into a great sword fighter. 

“No!” said Aemond and stubbornly crossed his arms before his chest.   
"We will not be able to visit the dragons if you haven't eaten, take an example from your siblings, they eat very well."  
“Yes, but they are also fat!” replied little Aemond. 

Princess Helaena immediately began to cry. Prince Aegon, the eldest of Queen Alicent's children, took a bowl of porridge and placed it over Aemond's head. It was uncomfortable for Criston to witness this scene. But of course they weren't ordinary children, they were of the blood of the dragon, they weren't easy to tame. 

"Aemond! I don't want you to talk about your siblings like that! And you don't have to overreact right away Aegon, Helaena sweetheart stop crying Aemond didn't mean what he said." 

A nursemaid came and took Aemond with her to wash him and change his clothes, Helaena finally calmed down and Aegon sat pouting on his chair. Criston felt sorry for Aegon, it wasn't easy for him. As the eldest living son of King Viserys the first, he should be the rightful heir to the throne. But it wasn't him; Princess Rhaenyra was the king’s heir. 

She was the only surviving child from the king's marriage to Aemma Arryn. Queen Aemma died after the birth of her son Baelon and the child died a day after his mother.   
Actually, the princess was only supposed to function as heiress temporarily, until the king had found a second wife and fathered a healthy son. The last thing the king wanted was that his Lord Flea bottom brother got the title Prince of Dragonstone. But even after the birth of his son Aegon, the king did not change the line of succession; he insisted that Rhaenyra was his heir. 

Criston thought back at Daemon Targaryen with disgust.   
He had been exiled by the king for the second time now and Criston believed that this time it was final. He did not know the exact circumstances but it was rumoured that it was about Princess Rhaenyra. The princess was the greatest disappointment of his life. He had wasted so many years on her, but she had blinded him with her beauty and charm.   
Criston fixed his gaze on the queen; he knew she would never disappoint him.

The nursemaid brought Aemond back and Ser Criston escorted the queen and her children to the Dragonpit. The queen was a very beautiful woman; despite three pregnancies she had not lost her graceful figure. She had long, shiny brown hair and dark blue eyes. 

Criston walked behind the royal family, he kept an eye on the people around them. Sometimes he imagined that they would be ambushed on their trips to the Dragonpit. He imagined how he would defeat all attackers and how the king and queen would celebrate him as a hero. But it never happened. 

When they reached the Dragonpit, the children immediately ran to Prince Aegon's dragon Sunfyre. Prince Aemond and Princess Helaena did not have their own dragon, the eggs that were placed in their cradle never hatched. 

Criston watched as the children stroked Sunfyre and gave him pieces of meat to eat. He was an extraordinarily beautiful dragon; many said he was the most beautiful dragon that has ever lived. The princes Dragon had glowing golden scales and pale pink wing membranes. 

The queen sighed heavily.  
"Is something bothering you my queen?"  
"When I see my Aegon with his dragon I can't help but feel sad."  
She looked at him, tears glittering in her beautiful eyes.  
"Sunfyre is the most beautiful dragon that has ever been on earth, everyone says that. It cannot be a coincidence that he was intended for my Aegon, he is not an ordinary dragon. He's the dragon for a king, but well you know. "

She averted her gaze from him and looked back at her children.   
"I can only agree with you my Queen, and I know that I am not alone with my opinion."  
"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your words Ser Criston, but the king decides the matter of succession and I don’t think he will ever change his mind."   
"My queen, don't you think there’s a chance to change the king's mind?"

The queen laughed cheerlessly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I know Viserys threatened Rhaenyra to take her title if she doesn't marry Ser Laenor, but she has married him. I think she has to do something really bad for Viserys to exclude her from the line of succession." 

"Like having a lover she took with her to Dragonstone?"  
The queen jerked her head around so quickly that he briefly feared she might have injured herself.   
"What are you saying Ser Criston? Do you know something?"  
"My queen, you know I'll be the last man to spread gossip, but I've noticed a few things in the last few moons."   
"What exactly, Ser Criston?"

The Queen looked at him with shining eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed over all excited.  
"Well, as you know, Ser Harwin Strong has entered the service of the princess and it seems to me that they are far more intimate with each other than it should be."  
"Did you observe something?"  
"Just little things, but Queen Alicent I know they are lovers I know it!"  
“What little things?”  
"The most notably thing for me were the looks."  
“The looks?”  
"Yes your grace, the last man the princess looked at like Ser Harwin was her uncle Daemon."

The queen seemed completely lost in her thoughts.   
"And don't forget the princess's reaction when I beat Ser Harwin in the joust, my queen."  
"Yes, now that you say it, I thought at first it was offended pride, but if he's really her lover ..."

“Dracarys!”  
“AHHHHHH!!!!”  
"Helaena!" screamed the queen and ran to her daughter.   
The princess's skirts had caught fire; one of the Dragon Keepers had already run over with a bucket of water and put the fire out. The princess wept again and the queen hugged her tightly.

“You see, I told you that Sunfyre will listen to my orders ", Aegon said proudly.  
“That was amazing Aegon, can you do it again?” asked Aemond exited.   
“That wasn’t amazing Aemond! And did you become the victim of madness Aegon? You could have seriously harmed your sister!”   
"That wasn't my intention, mother, she stood in the way. Only her skirt is a bit charred, nothing happened to her."  
Aegon stroked Sunfyr's head; smoke was still billowing from the dragon's nostrils.  
“That was my favourite dress!!” the little princess cried.   
"Don't be sad darling, you'll get a new dress," said the queen, trying to calm her daughter down.  
“Girls” said Aemond contemptuous. 

This ended their visit to the Dragonpit. The princes were furious and did not hold back from showing it. He was now a little annoyed by the children; the knight was relieved when they were back at the Red Keep. For Criston this incident was again a confirmation of his opinion that the dragons were monsters.   
Nevertheless; he was excited, Criston had been trying to have this conversation with the Queen for weeks, and finally he had succeeded. 

Criston went into his chamber; the queen had told him that she would not need him for the time being. He closed the door behind him, his room was modestly furnished but he didn't need much anyway. He took off his sword and the gleaming white cloak; he unbuttoned his doublet and sat down.   
He wondered what Queen Alicent would do with his information’s. He imagined how the princess would react if the king gave her title in front of the whole court to prince Aegon. But they urgently needed solid evidence. 

Rhaenyra 

He would have done anything for her, but it turned out that he had been chasing an illusion for years. She had bewitched him with her smile and her low-cut dresses only to reject him in the end. And such a woman should become queen? The thought made him sick. He wondered how many men she had already plunged into misery.

Criston drummed his fingers on the table. He ran a hand through his black hair, tempted to do it again. He sighed heavily, stood up and got on his knees next to his bed. There was a loose floorboard, he picked it up and looked for the portrait. He found it quickly and went back to the chair. 

It was wrapped in a white linen cloth; he didn't want it to be damaged. He unwrapped it and Princess Rhaenyra proudly looked at him from the portrait. It was a small portrait in an oval frame. Criston, of course, hadn't stolen it from the king's private chambers; he had just borrowed it. He leaned it against a water jug and looked at it.   
"Well, I'll do it again one more time, then I will stop with this for good," he thought to himself and sighed heavily again. 

He opened his breeches and found his cock already semi-hard. It was always like that with him, the thought of giving himself pleasure aroused him beyond measure. He spat on his right hand and began stroking his cock. His gaze was fixed on Rhaenyra’s portrait. He imagined that it was her who touched him. Her little hand must be warm and soft to the touch. He groaned and pulled his breeches down further so that they hung around his ankles.   
Criston now also used his left hand with which he massaged his heavy stones. He imagined the princess would take his cock in her mouth. In his mind he fucked her mouth roughly till she would gag and tears would roll down her cheeks. His thumb stroked his sensitive tip and he knew it wouldn't be take long. 

“Ser Criston!”  
Criston was almost scared to death, couldn't this idiot knock?  
"Are you out of your mind Ser Steffon? Can't you knock!?"  
"Forgive me my Lord Commander, the Queen is sending for you."   
"Tell her I'm coming, I mean I'm on my way."  
"Yes my Lord Commander."  
"Did you see anything, Ser Steffon?"  
“No I saw nothing!”   
“Get out now!” 

Criston still had his, now soft, cock in his hand. Tomorrow morning he would give Ser Steffon a lesson on the practice yard that he would not soon forget. A wave of anger swept over him, Rhaenyra seduced him into such unchaste acts!

Criston put his breeches back on and carefully wrapped Rhaenyra's portrait in the linen cloth. He hid it under his bed again and when he looked presentable again he made his way to Queen Alicent. When he entered the queen's chamber he saw that she was not alone. Larys Strong was with her, why was Harwin Strong's brother present? 

"Please sit down Ser Criston," said the Queen.   
He sat down and looked questioningly at his queen.

"After our conversation in the Dragonpit today, I was wondering who could help us provide evidence of our suspicions. Who would be better than the Master of Whisperers? "  
The knight was surprised, he knew that the two brothers weren't on the best of terms, but he didn't expected Lord Larys to be on their side.

"When the queen called me today and told me about your suspicions, Ser Criston, I knew exactly that you were right. For my brother there has never been anything more important than the Gold Cloaks, why has he willingly given up his good post? Why did he insist on accompanying the princess to Dragonstone? I just have the same problem as you, I have no evidence." said Lord Larys. 

"Why do you want to help us?" asked Ser Criston.  
Lord Larys cleared his throat and continued.

"If it becomes public that my brother and the princess are having an affair, the king will not be able to ignore this. My brother will not be able to remain my father's heir, as I know my father, he will send him to the wall and I can take his place." 

"And the most important thing, my Aegon will be Prince of Dragonstone! Adultery is a serious offense with a little luck Viserys will send Rhaenyra to the silent sister!" said the queen excitedly. 

"But how do we get evidence?" asked Ser Criston.  
"I'm going to smuggle a spy into Dragonstone," said Lord Larys. 

Ser Criston felt the same excitement as the queen, Rhaenyra would fall, and it was only a matter of time.   
Later it would be written in the history books that he was instrumental in bringing the rightful king to the throne, Aegon the Second.

At least that was what Ser Criston imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Harwins POV!


	7. Harwin

It was an exceptionally warm day, the sun was shining brightly and there was no cloud to be seen in the sky. His princess had insisted on a walk on the beach. They had gone back to the deserted beach where they had flown on Syrax together. She had been excited and in a very good mood, how could he resist her when she was like that? Rhaenyra wore an airy pink dress; she had taken off her flat sandals and gave them to Harwin, who was now carrying them after her. 

She ran a bit into the sea and as soon as the wave came back to the shore she ran away from it laughing. It was the most beautiful sight for Harwin; exactly like that he wanted to keep the image of Rhaenyra in his heart forever. Overjoyed and laughing, with her long loose hair that was blowing in the wind and her pink dress.  
She spreads her arms and turned in circles as the water splashed around her ankles. But suddenly she stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you standing there? Come to me my love!" she called and Harwin took quick steps towards her. When he reached her she threw herself into his arms; he held her tight and kissed her tenderly. Harwin brushed back a strand of her hair to get a better look of her pretty face. Sometimes he could hardly believe how beautiful she was and that she had chosen him of all man out there.

"Let's go swimming!"  
"It's too cold for that Rhaenyra."  
"No! It's not too cold! I really don't understand why you have your cloak on, it's warm! And don't worry, my dragon blood will warm us both," she said and took off her dress, underneath she was completely naked. 

Harwin looked at her with big eyes and Rhaenyra pretended to be embarrassed.  
"Oops, it seems I forgot to put my small clothes on this morning." the princess said and giggled.  
Harwin was speechless he had never seen Rhaenyra so happy and playful; he was completely charmed by her; even more than usual. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and ran into the sea. She didn't stop until she was waist-deep in the water.

"Come on Harwin don't be shy, join me!" 

He had to laugh, Rhaenyra’s good mood was contagious so he undressed and waded into the sea. The water was cold but it was bearable. He closed her in his arms and kissed her, one hand went to her right breast and he squeezed her.

“Ouch! Careful Harwin, their sensitive!”  
"I am sorry darling," he said, kissing her breast. 

Rhaenyra sighed and brushed trough his hair. Gods, he loved it when she did that. He knelt in front of her while he fondled and kissed her beautiful breasts.  
She took his face in her hands and said: "Make love to me."

He got up and slipped his right hand between her legs. His fingers ran through the soft curls over her sex and he let a finger slide inside her. The princess moaned and leaned against his chest. The cool water washed around them but could not extinguish the fire that burned inside them. She rubbed herself on his hand and began to stroke his hard cock. Harwin let go of her and she groaned in frustration.

“Why did you stop!?”  
“I have something in my mind”, he said and leaned down to kiss her.  
"What is it?" she asked with shining eyes.  
He grinned and picked her up, she squealed surprised by his actions and Harwin carried her back to the beach. He sat on the sand and Rhaenyra looked at him expectantly.  
"What now?" the princess asked in excitement.

"I want you to sit on my face."  
Her jaw dropped and she said: „You want what?!”  
"Don't be coy, Rhaenyra, you will like it."  
He saw her cheeks flush and she averted her gaze ashamed.  
"I know you love it when I pleasure you with my mouth," he whispered in her ear. 

She looked at him, her cheeks still flushed.  
"Well alright, I'll do what you say."  
Harwin lay down on the sand and the only thing he saw now was the cloudless sky.  
"Sit on me so that you face the sea."

Rhaenyra was very careful as she did what he told her; he could tell that she was still unsure.  
"Very well my darling, now you just have to go a little deeper, otherwise I can't reach you." 

Again she obeyed and he could see her pink, wet folds, his mouth watered at the sight. Rhaenyra supported herself with her arms on his stomach; he stroked her legs and noticed that she was tense. Harwin kissed the insides of her thighs; he could taste the saltiness of the seawater on his tongue. He continued caressing her and slowly her body relaxed. He saw how her cunt was getting wetter and his cock throbbed almost painfully with desire. 

His tongue licked a trace closer and closer to her centre, the princess groaned and her insecurities seemed forgotten. He licked along her wet slit and Rhaenyra nestled her face, moaning, against his stomach.  
Harwin rubbed his fingers over her little nub and said, "Don't forget about me darling."  
“Oh, yes of course”, she said breathless. 

She took his cock in her hand and stroked it; then she licked his sensitive tip. Harwin groaned and replaced his fingers with his tongue. It was an extraordinary feeling, the more pleasure he gave Rhaenyra the more pleasure she gave him in return. She sucked his cock with an enthusiasm like never before; the best part was when he made her moan; the sensation’s she gave him felt incredible.  
He inserted two fingers into her tight cunt and slowly moved them in and out. Harwin sucked at her most sensitive spot and curled his fingers. Her cunt tightened and his princess moaned around his cock. It didn't take long and he followed her, she swallowed all of his seed, just as he liked it. Rhaenyra's legs trembled as she lay down beside him, exhausted.

“Gods Harwin! That was amazing!”  
Harwin laughed and hugged her tightly; he felt tiered and closed his eyes.  
“See, I knew you would love it!”  
“Harwin?”  
“Yes my darling?”  
“I am freezing!” 

Now he had to laugh all the more, he got up and fetched their clothes. He put on his breeches and tunic. Harwin shook the sand from Rhaenyra’s pink dress then he turned to her and saw that she had crossed her arms over her chest, she really was freezing.  
“Arms up!” he said.  
Rhaenyra giggled and raised her arms; Harwin pulled the dress over her head. He took his black cloak and wrapped her in it.  
"Are you glad now that I have my cloak with me?"  
“Yes”, she replied laughing. 

Together they went up a cliff; from up there they had an incredible view over the sea. They sat down at an oak tree, Harwin had put his cloak back on and Rhaenyra was sitting between his legs, the cloak he had wrapped around them.  
They saw Syrax and Seasmoke fly over the ocean together, and every now and the dragons would dive into the water and catch a fish. Laenor had come to Dragonstone at Rhaenyra's request; Seasmoke was his dragon.

Rhaenyra took his hand and kissed his fingertips.  
“Harwin my love?”  
“Yes?”  
The princess placed his hand on her stomach.  
"I am expecting a child!"  
“Rhaenyra is that really true? Are you completely sure?”  
“Yes! Yes!”  
He hugged her with all his might but his princess protested.  
"We have to be careful now!"  
“Of course, I am sorry my love.”  
He loosened his grip but didn't let go of her, he was overjoyed.

Elsa, if I am to become your husband,  
if I am to protect country and people for you,  
if nothing is ever to take me from you,  
then you must promise me one thing:  
never shall you ask me,  
nor trouble yourself to know,  
whence I journeyed,  
what my name is, or what my origin!

Harwin turned the page of the book and read on. It was Rhaenyra's favorite story and she had asked him to read it to her. The princess had nestled against his chest and was listening intently. 

Elsa looked up at him with great emotion and replied:  
My protector! My angel! My redeemer,  
who firmly belives in my innocence!  
Never shall I question you!  
Elsa! I love you!

Rhaenyra sighed dreamily and hugged him a little tighter, she was hopelessly romantic. Harwin tried in vain to suppress a yawn but he didn't succeed.  
"Are you already tired?" she asked surprised.  
"It was a long day."

Rhaenyra took the book from his hand and put it aside; her little hand slipped lower and cupped his cock.  
"Well, I hope you're not too tired for that." she said and kissed him.

He could never imagine being too tired for that. They made love slowly and tenderly; afterwards Rhaenyra felled asleep immediately but to Harwin sleep did not come fast. He thought of his child, he could hardly believe that he was becoming a father. According to maester Gerardys, the babe should be born at the end of the year.  
He knew that Rhaenyra wanted a son but he would rather have a daughter; a pretty little girl that he could spoil beyond measure. Of course he knew that he could not act publicly as the child's father, Rhaenyra had called Laenor to Dragonstone because he, as her husband, would be the child's official father. He wondered what kind of relationship he would have with his child. 

Perhaps a son would be better after all, he could be his squire. He would teach him anything to become a good knight. That way he could spend a lot of time with him. But whatever sex their child would ultimately have, he and Rhaenyra would love it with all of their hearts that much was certain.  
There was something else that bothered him, what if the child looked like him? How did Rhaenyra and Laenor want to explain that? He dreaded the consequences if their love affair should become public. Rhaenyra would lose her title but what would happen to him? Would they castrate him? He shuddered at the thought. And surely he would no longer be his father's heir either; he felt sick at the thought that one day his brother Larys would be Lord of Harrenhal.

Would King Viserys send him to the wall? He had never been to the north and had no need to go there. He imagined how he would march up and down the wall on endless nights in the freezing cold.  
Rhaenyra slept peacefully in his arms, he had never seen her as happy as she was today. If she wasn't worried why should he be? He stroked her silky hair and although she was fast asleep she seemed to perceive his touch. She pressed herself a little tighter to his chest and he had to smile; he loved her so much. He wouldn't worry now, he was far too happy for that.

It was already getting dark; the sun was a glowing red ball on the horizon. Harwin had trained with Ser Erryk; he was a member of the Kings Guard and loyal to Rhaenyra. His twin brother Arryk had remained in Kings Landing, his loyalty seemed to belong to someone else. Harwin put his long sword aside and took a gulp of water, he was drenched in sweat.  
The knights sat on a bench and Harwin saw that the sun had almost disappeared in the sea. They were the last to be outside; the other knights were already eating. 

Since his injury healed, he trained as much as he could. At the next tournament he would compete against Ser Criston again, not in the joust but in the melee. He would not disappoint his princess again he would defeat Ser Criston, no matter what! 

He and Ser Erryk made their way to the castle. Dragonstone was a special castle; it was built on a volcanic island because the dragons liked to breed there. Dragon figures were to be found all over the castle, dragons carved in doors and cupboards. Stone dragons guarding the entrances and of course the dragons made of flesh and blood who lived there free on the island without any chains.  
Rhaenyra had recently told him that there had never been so many dragons at once in Westeros as now, at the time of Aegon's conquest there were only three now there were four times as many.

Harwin and Ser Erryk went straight into the great hall to eat, since he wouldn't sit at the table with Rhaenyra, he didn't bother to wash himself beforehand. He sat down at the table not far from her; she was sitting together with her husband. At the table Harwin was sitting at was also Ser Qarl Correy. He was a knight sworn to House Velaryon and had come to Dragonstone with Laenor.

Apparently, Laenor had overcome Ser Joffrey's death. 

Harwin poured himself wine and took some of the lamb; it was fried with garlic and herbs. Rhaenyra loved to eat lamb and veal, so both were served almost every day. There were also green beans fried with bacon and onions; small carrots that tasted slightly sweet and fresh bread that was still warm. 

Harwin tried to look at Rhaenyra as inconspicuously as possible. The lights made the many gemstones she wore sparkle, she wore a midnight blue dress, which was unusual for her. Blue wasn’t one of her favorite colors but the dress looked outstanding on her. The bodice was embroidered with small diamonds all over so that it looked like the night sky. Her slender shoulders were bare and a silver necklace lay around her elegant neck. Her long hair was braided back only a few locks framed her face. 

There was yet nothing to be seen of her pregnancy, maester Gerardys had said she should wait a few moons and then announce the pregnancy. Harwin turned back to his food, he caught Ser Quarl's gaze and saw that he winked at him.  
A servant entered the hall and approached Rhaenyra. 

"Princess a lady is outside; she says your father King Viserys sent her to you to become your lady-in-waiting."  
"My father? Send her in I want to speak to her."

The servant bowed and left the hall, a short time later he came back. With him was a young woman, she had long light brown hair and wore a simple dress. She bowed to the princess and Harwin could tell that she was nervous. 

"My father sent you to me?"  
“Yes.”  
“I mean; yes princess.”  
"They gave me this letter," she added, holding a letter out to Rhaenyra.  
The seconds dragged on, the princess looked at the girl and the letter.  
Harwin saw the girl's hand trembling; eventually the servant who had brought her in came and took the letter from her hand. He put it on a silver tray and handed it to the princess.

Rhaenyra took the letter and read it.  
There was absolute silence in the hall; Harwin knew that Rhaenyra was enjoying this whole scene. Finally she put the letter aside and looked at the girl.

“You urgently need to work on your manners Lady Alison. I have the impression that you are not quite aware to whom you are talking to."  
“I am sorry.”  
“I mean; I beg your forgiveness my princess.”  
Rhaenyra raised an eyebrow; the girl turned pale and swallowed hard.

"Now that my father apparently believes that you will make a good lady in waiting, I will let you stay here for the time being, but work on your manners or I have to send you back. Understood?"

“No princess, I.. I.. I mean yes princess, forgive me princess.”

Lady Alison looked at the floor and Harwin felt sorry for her he also wondered why the King believed that she would be a good lady in waiting for his daughter.  
“Lady Ysabel will show you your chamber.”  
His sister took Lady Alison's arm and led her out of the hall. 

"She looks like a frightened deer," said Ser Lorent.  
"She's just nervous, that will pass in time," said Ser Erryk.  
"You like her right?" said Ser Lorent in a mocking tone.  
“Like her? I am a knight of the Kings Guard and I didn’t even spoke to her!”  
"I know you; you're already in love with her."  
The men at the table laughed; Ser Erryk sighed in annoyance and sipped at his wine. 

After dinner Harwin took a bath; the hot water relaxed his sore muscles. He was just getting dressed when there was a knock on his door. Harwin opened the door and was surprised to find Laenor outside.

“Good evening, may I enter?”  
“Of course.”  
Harwin stepped aside and Laenor entered his chamber. 

"Can I offer you something to drink?"  
“No thank you.”  
“Well.”  
“Yes? “, asked Harwin.  
“Rhaenyra is pregnant.”  
“I know she told me yesterday.”  
"Congratulations on that!"

Harwin didn't know what to say, what did Laenor want from him?

"Thanks," he replied, a little unsettled.  
"Are you not happy?"  
“Of course I am happy, I just...”  
“You wonder what I want.”  
"To be honest, yes i do."  
"Harwin I'm not your enemy believe me. I just wonder if you have any concerns. "  
“Not at all; not at all!” 

Laenor looked at him thoughtfully.

"Rhaenyra needs a man she can rely on, who is always there for her, especially now that she is expecting the child."  
"This man stands before you Ser Laenor!"  
"And you really don't have the slightest concern?"

He thought about it for a moment; there was actually one thing that worried him.

"Can I speak openly?"  
"I would appreciate it," said Laenor.  
"Your parents, I assume they know about your, well, preferences."

Harwin was more than uncomfortable with this conversation, but he wanted to know. 

"They are no idiots." answered Laenor.  
"So they must know that the child is not yours."  
"What my parents always wanted was the name Velaryon on the iron throne. This child will one day rule Westeros and bear the name Velaryon."  
"And they won't care that it doesn't have Velaryon blood?" Harwin asked in disbelief.  
"My sister will get married sooner or later; they will marry one of her children to the heir and have their line on the throne."  
"You make it sound so easy", Harwin said.  
"Because it is easy!" said Laenor, clapping Harwin on the shoulder amicably.

Harwin thought of Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys, they were downright proud people, too proud to admit publicly that their only son preferred men. So proud that they would accept a bastard as a grandchild. Harwin was immediately ashamed, he couldn't think of his child like that, even if it was a bastard.

"Don't make Rhaenyra wait too long, you know how impatient she is."  
"I won't," assured Harwin. 

Laenor left and Harwin was sure that he would now meet his lover. 

Just like him.

He was glad of Laenor's visit; it had taken his last doubts.

Harwin took his black doublet and put it on; the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen was embroidered on it with dark red thread.  
Rhaenyra insisted that he wore her sigil and he didn't mind, on the contrary, he was more than proud to wear the dragon on his chest.


	8. Rhaenyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a special thank you to SweetestPopcorn! Thanks for your support!

Three moons had passed since Rhaenyra found out about her pregnancy. She had written to her father and he had not only sent her his congratulations and best wishes but also boxes full of fabrics so she could have new dresses made. He had also written to her that her stepmother was expecting a child as well. Rhaenyra had been furious when she read that. How many more children did this hideous woman want to squeeze out of her body?

Rhaenyra ate a large piece of cherry pie while her ladies showed her the different fabrics. Her pregnancy went very well; she hardly had any morning sickness and felt just fabulous. Maester Gerardys had told her, that given the size of her belly, she would most likely have a big child; that was no surprise to the princess when she thought about who the father was. 

But sometimes she had concerns; after all, the child had to get out of her body somehow. She knew for sure that Harwin would be a great father. She didn't expect that he would be that happy about her pregnancy, at times he even seemed more excited than her. He kept asking her if she had everything she needed and how she was feeling. And every night when she lay in his arms she felt happier than ever in her life. 

"Princess, what do you think of this one? Isn't it beautiful?" asked Lady Alison. Lady Alison showed Rhaenyra a fabric of dark purple colour.  
"I like it best so far!" said Rhaenyra, the fabric reminded her of the necklace Harwin had gifted her shortly before her marriage. Lady Alison beamed; it was obvious that she was pleased to have shown Rhaenyra the most beautiful piece. Rhaenyra would never have thought that Lady Alison would actually become one of her ladies in waiting. 

Her father had written to her in his letter that Lady Alison was the youngest daughter of Lord Jack Bulwer. He had met her at court and had come to the conclusion that she would make an excellent lady in waiting for her. He hadn’t told her exactly how he had come to this conclusion, but since her father had written to her personally she couldn’t just send her away. 

Melissa and Ysabel had taken care of her and little by little she had slowly overcome her shyness and it had been shown that she has actually good manners. It had also turned out that she was an extraordinarily talented seamstress. So Rhaenyra had allowed her to stay on Dragonstone for the time being, but she didn't trust her yet and she didn't know anything about her relationship with Harwin. 

After Rhaenyra had seen all the fabrics and ate two more slices of cherry pie she instructed Melissa to write to the tailors, then she looked for Harwin. She found him in the training yard; the sight of Harwin fighting with the sword had something exciting for her. Harwin's hands were calloused from years of sword fighting but Rhaenyra didn't mind, on the contrary, she enjoyed the feeling of his rough hands on the soft skin of her body.  
As soon as the knights had seen her they stopped their training and bowed to her. 

"Ser Harwin, I need to speak to you."  
Harwin sheathed his sword and approached her.  
“Princess.”  
"You have to accompany me into the cellar; someone has to hold the torch for me."   
"With pleasure, princess. I'll wash myself and then we can go."  
"That's not necessary, Ser Harwin. I want to go right now."  
“As you wish my princess.” 

The other knights had already resumed their training when Harwin and Rhaenyra made their way to Dragonstone's cellar. Harwin opened the door for Rhaenyra and when he closed it behind him he immediately took her in his arms. 

"My darling, how are you? Are you feeling well?"  
"I'm very well, I mean we're very well." she said and put his hand on her stomach. Harwin caressed her stomach very carefully; she saw his eyes shine in the torchlight.   
"Come, let's go downstairs now."  
"You really want to go to the cellar?" Harwin asked in surprise.  
"Of course, I have to choose a dragon egg for our child; I thought you might help me with that."   
"Then let's not waste any time," he said excitedly and took a torch from its wall bracket. 

Together they went down the steps and Harwin held Rhaenyra's hand tightly in his. Rhaenyra led Harwin into the hatchery where all the dragon eggs were kept. He lit the torches on the wall, Harwin looked around, he seemed to be impressed. 

Rhaenyra and Harwin were in a circular room; six dragon statues on pillars were in that room. Beneath the pillars rested the eggs that the dragons had laid. 

"So many dragon eggs! Why aren't there much more dragons in Westeros?"   
"That's a good question, to be honest, I'm not sure. I think a dragon hatches out of the egg when it meets its rider. Syrax hatched on the day I was born and the egg was already 20 years old at that time. But there are also three wild dragons here on the island that never had a rider, so my guess cannot be entirely correct.” 

Rhaenyra and Harwin looked at the individual statues; under the first statue there were only three eggs; the name Meraxes was engraved on the base. She had been a beautiful dragon; the dragon of Queen Rhaenys with silver scales and golden eyes. However, the attempt to conquer Drone had led her and her rider to an early grave. 

Under the second dragon statue laid many eggs of various colours. The stonemason had done his job well because Vhagar was easy to recognize. Once Queen Visenya's dragon, Rhaenyra's grandfather Baelon Targaryen claimed her for himself. But now Vhagar was living on Driftmark, Laenor's sister Laena became her rider several years ago. She was the last living dragon from the time of the conquest.

Under the third statue were Dreamfyre's eggs, once the dragon of Rhaena Targaryen. Six eggs lay under her statue; once there were nine of them but three had been stolen many years ago.

Silverwing's statue was the fourth; she was the faithful dragon of the good Queen Alysanne. She had laid many eggs, including the one from which Syrax hatched.   
There were only two eggs under Meley's statue; she had once been ridden by Rhaenyra's grandmother, Alyssa. Now she lived like Vhagar on Driftmark; Princess Rhaenys was her rider now.

"What if the egg we choose doesn't hatch?" asked Harwin.  
"It will! Don't worry, every one of our children will be a dragon rider, I know that."

She really didn't have the slightest doubt that it would turn out that way. Together they went to the last statue, on the column there was not only one dragon but three. They were the oldest eggs of all, they came from Valyria; Vhagar and Meraxes had hatched from two of them. Sometimes Rhaenyra couldn't believe that the Valyrian Freehold really had existed. Valyria was like a fairy tale she'd heard over and over again, but these eggs were proof that it had existed. And her father had been the last rider of Balerion the black dread, the last living creature that had seen Valyria in all its glory.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Harwin, pointing to an egg dark blue in colour. Rhaenyra picked it up and felt heat radiating from it.  
"Harwin, it's perfect! Can you feel how hot it is already?"   
He put his hands around the egg and she looked at him expectantly.  
“Well, to be honest not really. Maybe a little bit.”   
“I guess you have to be valyrien to feel it.” 

Harwin looked a little annoyed; she smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and Rhaenyra felt the familiar tingling in her stomach. She wanted to make love to him now, right here. So she put her hand on his member and began to caress him.

"Are you sure we can still do that?" Harwin asked a little worried.   
"Yes I'm sure. I'm fine Harwin. I'm pregnant not sick."  
"What are we waiting for then?" he asked with a smile.

After she carefully put the egg on the ground, Harwin took her in his arms and kissed her again, they stumbled towards the stone wall. Rhaenyra leaned against the wall and opened Harwin's belt, then she untied the laces of his breeches. His member was already semi hard and she felt her sex getting wet; she pressed her thighs together to get some relive. 

Harwin put a hand on his member and started moving it up and down. Rhaenyra breathed in sharply, she was spellbound by his actions. She didn't know why, but the sight of Harwin pleasuring himself was incredibly arousing for her.

“Turn around”, he said.   
She obeyed immediately and supported herself with her hands on the cool wall. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she felt Harwin reach under her skirts and pull down her small clothes. His hands caressed her behind and she longed for him to finally touch her sex. His right hand played with the soft curls over her womanhood and Rhaenyra groaned in frustration.  
“Don’t tease me Harwin!”  
“Impatient are we?” he asked amused. 

Finally he let his hand slide deeper and he parted her lower lips, she was very wet for him and Harwin could easily insert two fingers inside her. She threw her head back with a groan as he fucked her with his fingers in a quick rhythm. He had his left hand around her left breast, she wished she was completely naked but that was impossible, Harwin would never be able to tie her bodice correctly. 

He pulled his fingers out of her and she felt the tip of his member at her entrance. He penetrated her very carefully, he had always done that, but since she was pregnant he was even more careful than before. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed the delicate skin of her neck and shoulder. His beard tickled her a little which only added to her arousal. Rhaenyra had closed her eyes, she was only concentrating on the pleasure Harwin gave her, she could hear the crackling of the torches and the sounds their bodies made as Harwin thrusted into her. 

Rhaenyra felt her climax build up inside her and she pressed herself even closer to him. She moaned loudly as her sex tightened around Harwin’s member, he held her tightly in his arms and followed her after two deep thrusts. He was breathing heavily and let go of her. She could hear him getting dressed again. Rhaenyra leaned her forehead against the cool wall; she felt Harwin's hot seed dripping out of her.

“Oh no!”   
“What is it?” Harwin asked concerned.   
“My stockings are ruined!”   
She lifted her skirts; there was a large white stain on her right silk stocking. She looked at Harwin and saw him roll his eyes.  
"Did you just roll your eyes ?!"  
Harwin smiled affectionately at her, got on his knees and cleaned her with a linen cloth that he kept in a pocket of his doublet. When he was finished he put her small clothes back on and smoothed her skirts.   
Harwin picked the egg up and placed it in her hands. Rhaenyra took the egg brusquely and went towards the door. She hated it when he treated her like a petulant child. Harwin caught up with her and put his arms around her, he kissed her tenderly under her ear.

“Don’t be mad darling; I am sorry if I offended you.”   
She pressed the egg against her chest, it was hot and she knew for sure that a dragon would hatch from it. A dragon for the unborn child, Harwin and hers.   
He caressed her cheek and Rhaenyra sighed, how could she be mad at him when he was so loving to her?   
"I'm hungry, let's go upstairs again." she finally said. 

The moons passed and Rhaenyra's pregnancy progressed. Her stomach got bigger and bigger and she started to get pain in her lower back, but luckily she had Harwin who massaged her every evening before she went to sleep. 

Laenor had told her that his parents would be coming soon; they wanted to be present at the birth of their first grandchild. Rhaenyra would have preferred they wouldn't come; she didn't have much love for Laenor's parents. Laenor however had been right in what he had told her on their wedding night. They actually got on well, she liked him, and she could live out her love for Harwin to the full. Laenor was also looking forward to the child; he had assured her that he would take on the role of the father in public and that she should not worry.

According to Maester Gerardys, it would not be long before the child was born, only one more moon in his opinion. 

Rhaenyra sat together with Harwin in a large armchair on the balcony that belonged to her chambers. They had wrapped themselves in a large blanket and looked at the sunset. 

“Harwin?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“Do you think everything will go well when our child will be born?”   
The closer the birth came, the more often the thought occurred to her that her own mother had died in childbed and her two grandmothers as well.   
"You are a strong woman Rhaenyra; I am sure everything is going well."   
"My mother died after my little brother Baelon was born and he followed her just a day later."  
The princess had never seen her little brother, her father had named him Baelon after his own father. Someone else had called him the heir for a day.   
"Please don't worry too much darling."

"Do you remember your mother well?" she asked him.   
Rhaenyra knew that Harwin had also lost his mother early in his life, Ysabel and Melissa were actually his half-sisters but he never called them like that.   
"I only remember certain things, she was beautiful. She had long brown hair; I brushed it sometimes. I still see her sitting in front of her vanity smiling lovingly at me.”   
"How old were you when she died?"  
“Four.”  
“I am so sorry.”  
He smiled sadly at her.

"I remember exactly the day I saw her for the last time. She was so sick she couldn't get out of bed and because her illness was so contagious I wasn't allowed to enter her room. I stood in the doorway and saw her lying in bed; she was still beautiful and she still smiled at me."  
Rhaenyra felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry darling; I shouldn't have told you this."   
"It’s alright." she said and Harwin wiped the tear from her cheek. 

The sun had completely disappeared and the first stars could be seen at the sky. Rhaenyra looked into the night sky and suddenly she saw a shooting star!  
"I wish that my child and I are well after the birth!"   
The thought came to her immediately without having to think about it.  
"Harwin did you see the shooting star?"  
“No I didn’t; did you make a wish?”   
“Yes!”  
"Then the luck is yours alone," he said before kissing her.  
Harwin stroked her stomach and said, "I can't wait to see Baelon or Visenya."   
"Me too! It seems to take forever."

She had thought out the names carefully, Baelon for her grandfather Baelon the Brave and Visenya for Aegon's Queen.  
They kissed again and Rhaenyra laid her head on Harwin's shoulder; she was already tired and closed her eyes.

The princess dreamed that she was a little girl again. She ran along the corridors of Maegor's Holdfast until she finally reached the richly ornate door. She knocked on the door and waited; there was no answer so she knocked again. She still got no answer and slowly she got scared, he had to be there!  
“Uncle Daemon?” she asked with a trembling voice. 

She was now pounding at the door with her little hands, but her uncle didn't answer.

"Uncle Demon, it’s me, Rhaenyra, don't you hear me?!"

Slowly she let her hands drop; she knew that she was actually not allowed to do it but she opened the door and entered her uncle's room. It was a big room with a large four-poster bed in it. She entered slowly and looked around; Dark Sister was no longer on its pedestal. It was the first thing she noticed. She saw that the large oak closet was open and most of the clothes were missing. She was close to tears as she looked around the deserted room.

“Princess Rhaenyra?”   
She saw Ser Criston standing by the door in his shiny white armor.   
“I am looking for my uncle.”  
"He left Kings Landing Princess."  
“That’s impossible! He wouldn’t go without saying goodbye to me!”  
Ser Criston sighed heavily he entered the room and knelt down in front of her.  
"Princess Rhaenyra, I would like to express my deepest condolences for your mother's death, she was a great queen."  
“Thank you Ser Criston.”

She felt the tears running down her cheeks and Ser Criston took her in his arms. His armor felt cold against her cheek, she wished she would be hugged by her uncle now. Why did he go away without saying goodbye? She didn't understand. Ser Criston's grip grew stronger and Rhaenyra began to feel uncomfortable. She wanted to break free from his embrace, but she couldn't.

“Ser Criston stop it! You hurt me!”

He let go of her and she was no longer eight years old. She was a grown woman and Ser Criston looked at her haughty, just as he did that evening when he wanted to run away with her. His hand was on the hilt of his sword and the princess felt fear rise within her. She ran away down the corridors and suddenly found herself in front of the throne room. She looked down at herself and saw that she was pregnant; she was only dressed in a white nightgown; she wasn't even wearing shoes. 

Slowly she entered the throne room; it was crowded with people. They looked at her but Rhaenyra couldn't see their faces. Her feet felt terribly heavy and she could barely lift them. She heard people whispering, some even pointing at her. She wanted to leave the throne room but she couldn't, she slowly moved towards the iron throne. 

Suddenly all those present went on their knees; Rhaenyra saw her father entering the room. He stood before the throne and looked towards her; Blackfyre was on his hip. Rhaenyra had only seen once that he was carrying it; it had been the day of his wedding to Alicent.   
He looked sullen; otherwise her father was always happy and laughed a lot. It was unusual to see him like that.

“Papa?”

He didn’t answer her.   
Rhaenyra walked slowly on and now she saw that he was wearing the Conqueror's Crown, which he had never done before. The whispering of the crowd increased and the princess felt more and more uncomfortable. 

Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach like never before in her life. She went down on her knees; the pain took her breath away.   
The crowd just stared at her; nobody helped her. She tried to control the pain somehow but it was useless it was overwhelming and she screamed. She saw her father now seated on the throne; why didn't he come to help her? Rhaenyra felt something wet between her legs; she was afraid to look at it. A new wave of pain hit her and she screamed with all her strength.

The princess was roused from her sleep and she still felt the same pain as in her dream. It was already morning and Harwin was gone, she was completely alone. With trembling hands she lifted her bedding and saw that she was lying in a pool of blood. 

“Help!!”

The door to her room flew open and Lady Alison stood in the frame and looked at her in shock.  
“I will call maester Gerardys immediately!” 

She saw her hurry away and Rhaenyra carefully lay back. A short time later maester Gerardys came into her room followed by Lady Alison and Ysabel. The pain was absolutely horrific and Rhaenyra burst into tears; Ysabel took her hand and caressed her cheek. 

"Melissa informs Harwin and Laenor," she said quietly to her.   
"The child lives my princess; and as it looks it will be born now."  
"But it's still too early! You said it would take another moon!"  
"It's already viable, be strong now, princess!" 

Rhaenyra's heart galloped in her chest, she was scared to death. It still had to be a nightmare; it couldn't possibly be the reality. She had only seen the shooting star last night ...

Maester Gerardys spoke to Lady Alison and Ysabel and they hurried away. She didn't hear anything he said and wondered why Harwin wasn't already with her. The door opened again and Harwin entered the room, he was barefoot and only wore a white tunic over his breeches. She was incredibly relieved to see him; she reached her hand out to him and when he took it he got down on his knees next to her bed. He kissed her hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"I'm here, I'm here my darling!"  
“I am afraid, Harwin!” 

Her voice was trembling and she barely recognized it.   
"You are both strong! All will be good my darling!" 

Rhaenyra did not know where he got his confidence from; she wished she could share it.   
Laenor came into the room followed by Lady Alison and Ysabel. Melissa had obviously come with Harwin. Rhaenyra only noticed her now. Lady Alison and Ysabel had brought sheets and a bucket of water.   
She saw maester Gerardys talking to Laenor; her husband looked terrified. He went to the other side of the bed and took her left hand. He tried to smile at her but it didn’t work very well. 

The hours passed but the birth did not proceed. The pain made it extremely exhausting and Rhaenyra was infinitely tired.   
Maester Gerardys told her that she wasn't open enough to push yet; she didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but she knew that she barely had any strength left. Then finally when the sun was going down, maester Gerardys told her that she was ready.

"Push exactly when I tell you princess!"  
Harwin wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and held her hand tightly; Laenor was still holding her other. 

“Now princess!”

Rhaenyra pressed as hard as she could; the pain was indescribable. She always pressed when he told her to and with each time she had less strength. It was already completely dark when maester Gerardys said: "I can see the head! It's almost over, princess!"

She could almost not believe it, she wanted so badly that it was over so she could finally hold her child in her arms. 

“Push one more time princess!”

Rhaenyra pressed with all the strength she had left and she felt that she had made it. For a second it was completely silent in the room then a scream tore the silence apart.

“A prince! You have a son my princess!” 

Rhaenyra didn't felt any pain anymore, everything she felt was a feeling of happiness like never before in her life. There was her son in masters Gearady's hands, covered in blood and screaming. She saw how Melissa helped maester Gerardys wash him while Lady Alison and Ysabel changed the sheets and helped Rhaenyra to clean herself.   
Laenor and Harwin looked at the little prince in fascination but it was taking too long for Rhaenyra, she wanted to hold her son in her arms. 

“Give him to me!” she demanded. 

And then the little prince was placed in her arms, he was the image of his father. Dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, only his mouth he seemed to have from her. Rhaenyra looked at Harwin and he looked as happy as she felt. 

"Gods, he's so small." he whispered.   
"He sure won't stay that way," she said.

Rhaenyra looked at Maester Gerardys, who smiled at her in relief.

"Yes, princess; he was born prematurely but he is very healthy. I have to admit that I was seriously worried once or twice but now I'm all the happier to see you both well."  
The princess didn't know when he exactly was worried and she didn't ask him, she didn't care anymore. All that was important to her was her son; her Baelon.   
"I will inform my parents that you two are fine, they have been waiting for hours," said Laenor.  
"Your parents are here ??" she asked astonished.  
"I wrote to them this morning, they arrived at noon, I went out to them two times, don't you remember?"  
"To be honest, no I don't remember," she said.  
"I can't blame you; I'll give you a little more time then I'll come back with my parents, alright?"

She wished to be alone with Harwin and her son but she also knew her duties. So she told Laenor they could come.   
"Do you want to hold him?" Rhaenyra asked Harwin.  
“Of course!”

He took him carefully in his arms and spoke softly to him. He spoke very quietly, but the princess understood what he said to their son.  
"Hello Baelon, we've been waiting for you so long."

Her ladies brushed and braided her hair; she wanted at least to be somewhat presentable. Suddenly Rhaenyra realized that Lady Alison had been there the whole time, if she wasn't a complete idiot she knew now about her relationship with Harwin.  
She looked at her and she looked no less enthusiastic than Ysabel and Melissa. She stood by her in these long hours; the princess was sure now that she could trust her. 

"Princess; I'm guess Ser Laenor will come with his parents soon. It would be better if Ser Harwin and I retire now." said maester Gerardys.   
Harwin looked terribly unhappy when he gave little Baelon back to Rhaenyra. 

"You'll want to sleep for sure when they're gone; I'll see you in the morning," he said and kissed her forehead. Then he and maester Gerardys left the room.   
Rhaenyra looked after him wistfully, she wished he could stay. 

A short time later, Laenor came back accompanied by his parents. Lord Corlys looked very excited Princess Rhaenys rather reserved.   
"There he is, Joffrey Velaryon." Laenor proclaimed happy.  
“Joffrey? His name is Baelon!” said the princess. 

Laenor's parents came closer to the bed and looked at the little prince. Princess Rhaenys raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at her husband.   
"Those are both beautiful names for sure, but I've already found the perfect name. Jacaerys Velaryon!" said Lord Corlys. 

Laenor protested and Rhaenyra wanted to do the same when she suddenly realized something. Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys accepted her son as their grandson; they wanted to give him a Velaryon name. The Velaryon’s had immeasurably wealth and the blood of old Valyria ran through their veins. They were her greatest allies. She remembered her dream; the man she had seen in the throne room. 

"Laenor, my husband. I think your father is right. Jacaerys is perfect."  
Laenor looked at her in surprise but said nothing more; Lord Corlys seemed very pleased with himself and his wife turned to Rhaenyra.  
"We thought you were bleeding to death, good that you are better now."  
"Thank you," Rhaenyra replied and hugged her son tightly.

Princess Rhaenys always made her feel unsought; she wished she would avert her gaze off her.   
Lord Corlys talked incessantly about his plans he had with the little prince, mostly his education, because one day he would be king.   
Eventually it got too much for her, she was terribly tired and her son had to eat.

"I'm sorry but I'm really tired and Jace needs to eat; the wet-nurse will be here soon."

“Jace!?” Lord Corlys asked. 

The princess smiled and looked at the night sky; her wish had come true.


	9. Daemon

115 AC Runestone 

"You are not welcome here, Prince Daemon!"  
"I’ve come to put my wife to rest! You cannot send me away, Ser Willam!"  
"That you dare to appear here! That you dare to speak of my aunt as your wife! 

Prince Daemon looked at Willam Royce's angry face. When he married his aunt eighteen years ago, he was not more than a five-year-old brat. In the meantime, however, the brat had become a man, he was almost as tall as Daemon himself and did not seem to be intimidated in the least.

"A castle like Runestone cannot be without a leader; I am here to take my place.” 

“You… you can’t… I..!”  
Ser Willam seemed so furious at Daemon's words that he could barely speak. He seemed to be gasping for breath and his face was red with anger.  
“You You”, Daemon mimicked him.  
"Maybe you should learn to speak first before you become the lord of a castle," said the prince laughing.  
"I am my aunt's heir! I am the Lord of Runestone!"  
"You are nothing but a little lad who wants to play lord! I was her rightful husband!"  
"You are no more than a shame to your house! The king did not exile you for nothing!"

Daemon pulled Dark Sister out of its sheath, he knew that he had no chance alone against all the knights of Runestone, but there was also Caraxes. His dragon had been his most loyal friend and companion for years. Because of his blood-red colour, the common people called him the Blood Wyrm. They hadn't let Daemon enter the castle and the prince was in the courtyard, Caraxes was waiting outside the castle walls.

Ser Willam unsheathed his sword as well and for a moment Daemon thought that there would be bloodshed. It didn't happen, because at that moment a young woman appeared into the courtyard. She was a very beautiful woman; tall with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a black dress and a blue cloak. 

"Put your swords away! It is hardly the right moment for this childish behaviour, Ser Willem; I am surprised to find you like this. I did not expect anything else from you though, Prince Daemon."

Daemon knew exactly who she was, she was Lady Jeyne Arryn, or how people called her, the Maiden of the Vale. She was the head of House Arryn but still unmarried even though she counted already twenty and one name days. There were rumors about her that she didn't want a husband because she actually preferred the company of women. Others believed that she did not want to share her power.

"Lady Arryn, I have come to claim my rights. Lady Rhea was my wife, Runestone is mine."  
Lady Jeyne raised a beautifully sculpted eyebrow.  
"Prince Daemon, don't you have your own kingdom to rule? Why are you interested in a simple castle at all?"

Over five years ago, with the help of the sea snake Corlys Velaryon, Daemon had conquered the Stepstones and proclaimed himself king. Conquering the Stepstones had been exciting but to rule them was a different matter. Daemon had tired of his kingdom for good, he wanted to go back to Westeros.  
He knew that he could not appear in the capital for the time being but if he proved himself to be a good Lord of Runestone his brother would welcome him again soon, of that he was sure.

“Westeros is where I belong” he replied to Lady Arryn.  
Lady Arryn laughed mockingly and looked at him; she didn't seem the least bit impressed with him.  
"Prince Daemon, I'll only say this once now. I want you to leave the Vale of Arryn and never come back here. If I have to explain to you first why you are not entitled to these lands, you're an even lesser man than I thought. "

Daemon felt anger take hold of him, he imagined ramming Dark Sister through Lady Jeyne’s skull. He saw it exactly in his mind, he could almost smell the blood.  
"You are not above Andal law!" he said, trying to keep his anger under control.  
"Well, Prince Daemon. Since we will all be gathered in the capital next moon anyway, you can present your claims to your brother the king. He will definitely make the right decision."

Daemon saw in his mind how Dark Sister stuck in Lady Arryn's eye socket. The blood flowed down her face, her mouth open in surprise.  
"What do you mean my Lady? Why should I be in Kings Landing next moon?"  
Lady Arryn looked at him in surprise and then she burst out laughing. Ser Willem and the other knights also joined in.  
"Is it possible that nobody informed you? Didn't you hear anything? Your so-called kingdom is probably at the end of the world."  
Daemon's heart raced in his chest, his anger almost overwhelmed him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
"Well, Princess Rhaenyra has given birth to a son. Two moons ago. She will present him at court next moon and all the great houses are invited to see him. But as I see the king did not consider it necessary to invite you, his brother, as well. " 

He was stunned, he didn’t know what to say. 

Daemon left the courtyard but not without killing Lady Arryn in his mind one last time. He could still hear the spiteful laughter of the castle residents as he mounted his dragon.

"One day, they won't know why, they will have long forgotten this day, I'll take revenge on the whole pack!"

Caraxes flew over the Vale of Arryn and a couple of times he was really tempted to let fire rain on it. For a moment he had to think about how his brother would react if the message reached him: 

“Prince Daemon put the Vale on fire!”

Despite his anger, he had to laugh now.

Daemon couldn't believe Rhaenyra had a child. She was the wife of Laenor Velaryon! He had known him since he was a little boy. He knew where his interests were. Daemon had met men like Laenor on several occasions and in his experience there were three different types of men like that.

There were men who he knew immediately that they preferred their own sex. They already looked like it. Then there were men who were great warriors and whom he would never have believed had these preferences. And men who were somehow in between, he remembered an evening he had spent in a tavern in Lys. 

He had met a man there who had engaged him in a conversation and ordered one glass of wine after the other for him. Daemon hadn't thought much of it and continued to talk to him. But when the prince pointed out two pretty girls to him, the man suddenly disappeared and Daemon realized what the stranger’s intentions had been.  
He knew that Laenor could never be the father of Rhaenyra's child, so she must have let someone else in her bed.

But who could it be? 

Rhaenyra had never disappeared from his thoughts, when he closed his eyes he could see her right in front of him. He remembered it exactly when he saw her for the first time, at the tournament for his brother's fifth wedding anniversary. The rogue prince had returned from the exile Viserys had imposed on him and he hadn’t seen his niece for years.  
Rhaenyra's beauty had overwhelmed him, never before had he seen a woman like her. Daemon remembered exactly what she had looked like at that day. She had worn a tight black dress with a deep neckline. He could still see the many jewels, which adorned her, sparkling in the sunlight. The princess had been very shy at first towards him but that had quickly subsided. 

Despite his sons, Rhaenyra was still the heir of his brother King Viserys the first. As a young child, Rhaenyra had been given the title Daemon had desired for long. It had surprised him that she was still the heir and when he saw her so beautifully before him he made a plan.

He was sure that once he had claimed her maidenhead his brother could no longer refuse a marriage. Who would take her anyway after he was done with her? With Rhaenyra as his wife he would achieve power like never before in his life. To be king he would only lack the title. 

Seducing her had been more than easy and Daemon thought he knew why. He remembered the day he gave his niece her first real kiss.

He had gone sailing with her, just him and her, his brother had trusted him blindly and therefore had nothing against it. That day Rhaenyra hadn't been like usual, she had looked depressed and Daemon asked her if her stepmother was the reason for it.

“No, it’s not her. Not really.”  
She avoided his gaze and looked at the horizon, he had to admit that he was annoyed by her bad mood but he tried not to show it. 

“Tell me sweetling, what upsets you?”  
"Today six years ago, my mother died," she said quietly. 

Daemon hoped she wouldn't start crying, he hated it when woman cried. He sat down close to her and put an arm around her. She looked at him and he noticed a tear roll down her cheek. 

Oh, damn it… 

“Don’t cry little Rhaenyra, we are dragons, or have you forgotten that?”  
“I try to be brave uncle Daemon but it’s difficult for me sometimes.” 

She nestled against his shoulder and he faintly noticed the smell of her skin, she smelled sweet like the pink roses that grew in the castle gardens. Rhaenyra continued talking about her sorrows.

"When papa married Alicent, I was so happy to have a mother again but she never loved me or saw me as a daughter. She can't stand me being the princess of Dragonstone. When we all have dinner together, I feel like an outsider, like a stranger. I am an intruder into her perfect family who is stealing her son's rights. "

Daemon turned Rhaenyra's pretty little face and looked her deep into the eyes.

"I'm here now, my little one, you are no longer alone. I will always fight for you and your rights, I promise you."  
She gave him a smile as lovely as he had seldom seen.  
“Your words mean the world to me Daemon”  
"Now or never!" he thought and kissed her.

His niece didn't return the kiss at first, she seemed completely surprised. But after a short time she began to move her lips as well. Her full lips were soft and he could taste the cinnamon from the apple pies she loved to eat. 

That day, Daemon realized that Rhaenyra was basically nothing more than a deeply sad and lonely girl without a mother. That was why he could win her over so easily. She literally hungered for affection and he showered her with it.

Daemon managed to convince Rhaenyra in no time that he was the right husband for her. He told her that Viserys could dissolve his first marriage so he would be free for her. Rhaenyra was concerned about whether her father would do this but Daemon had assured her that he would take care of everything.

Sometimes he thought with sadness of the hours they had spent on the abandoned rocks at Blackwater Bay and he regretted not having fucked her earlier. They had flown there with their dragons almost every day. Nobody disturbed them there and Daemon was able to introduce Rhaenyra to the art of love making. 

He would never forget the day he made her climax for the first time. It was the first time that he had seen her completely naked. She was ashamed and dared not look him in the face.  
Daemon's hands had slid over the flawless skin of her body and his niece seemed to be relaxing slowly. Her breasts were the most beautiful he had ever seen and when he took the tips in his mouth, Rhaenyra moaned in his arms. His hands had wandered lower and caressed the soft curls over her sex. He had slid a finger even lower and found her wet and hot for him. 

Daemon had caressed her sensitive little nub with his fingers and Rhaenyra gave herself completely up to his touch. It hadn't taken long and Rhaenyra was trembling with pleasure in his arms. His niece had looked at him with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked her.  
“Yes!” she answered breathless.  
"My sweet little niece, would you do something for me?"  
“Everything!”  
Daemon smiled and whispered in her ear: „Tonight, after your bath, when you're in your bed do exactly what I just did to you.”  
“What!?”  
"You understood me correctly, I want you to touch yourself and tomorrow you will tell me about it."

She had blushed with shame, but she was a good and docile student and did everything her uncle told her to do.

Daemon only had his niece twice before they were caught by Ser Arryk Cargyll. He had never seen his brother that angry. He hadn't even looked so angry when Daemon mocked his late son as the heir for a day. Viserys had made it very clear to him that only the fact that he was his brother saved him from death. He had to leave Kings Landing that night and was not allowed to see Rhaenyra again.

But the prince remembered these two times very well, he often thought of them when he was intimate with a woman. The night he took her virginity had been the best of his life. She had been incredibly tight. Daemon had been inside of her and already felt like a king.

She had sworn her eternal love to him several times. And now she was fucking someone else? He had to find out who it was and he knew who could give him this answer. He already had a suspicion and prayed to the gods that he was wrong. 

The sun was already setting when he reached Driftmark. 

High Tide could be seen from afar. It was built from pale stone the same material was used in the Eyrie. The tall, slender towers shone in the evening sun.  
Daemon landed with Caraxes and already saw servants rushing towards him. 

“Prince Daemon, what a pleasure and surprise to see you. We were not informed of your visit.” said one of the servants.  
"Lord Corlys knows nothing of my visit, bring me to him at once. I have to speak to him."  
"Lord Velaryon is currently dining with his wife and daughter."  
"Very good! I'm hungry anyway!" replied the prince.

The servant led him into the castle and into the dining room.

Lord Corlys looked up in surprise when he saw Daemon, Princess Rhaenys didn't seem the least bit pleased and her daughter ignored completely.  
"Daemon, what a surprise," said Lord Corlys.  
Daemon sat down without invitation and grabbed a chicken leg. Princess Rhaenys looked piqued at her husband.  
“Is there a specific reason for your visit? ” Lord Corlys asked.  
"Am I not getting anything to drink? Gods this chicken is terribly dry!"  
"I think I'll go to bed," said Princess Rhaenys and she left the table.  
"I'll be coming soon," her husband promised.

The princess threw one last contemptuous look at Daemon who was gnawing at the chicken leg before she retired. Daemon looked at Lady Laena, she sat across from him and ate her supper unmoved. 

"Can you tell me now what you want from me?"  
Daemon sipped on the wine that was finally served to him and took his time to answer.  
"Different matters."  
The Sea snake sighed heavily and turned to his daughter.  
"Laena my darling, would you please leave us alone?"  
"Certainly father," she said.  
She got up, kissed her father on the forehead and left the room. Lord Corlys looked exasperated at Daemon.  
"Why did you left the Stepstones?"  
"My wife has died."  
“Your wife?! “

Daemon raised an eyebrow and Lord Corlys seemed to understand who he was talking about.

“Well my condolences Daemon. But please tell me you have no plans to make any claims on Runestone! Even you have to admit it's ridiculous! You'd make only a fool of yourself! "

Daemon decided now to get to his point sooner.

"I heard that Rhaenyra had a son, your first grandchild! My congratulations."  
"Thank you Daemon."  
"Is that all you have to say? Aren't you a proud grandfather?"  
"Of course I'm proud," Lord Corlys said evasively.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Jacaerys.”  
"A fine Velaryon name, does he come more after his mother or his father?"  
"He's a healthy boy."  
"Was he born on Dragonstone?"  
“Yes.”  
"So Rhaenyra has taken her place as Princess of Dragonstone?"  
“Yes.”  
"Who accompanied her?"  
"Why are you asking all these questions Daemon?"  
"Did Knights of the Kings Guard accompany her?"  
“Of course”, said Lord Corlys annoyed.  
“Who?”  
“Ser Erryk and Ser Lorent.”  
"Her sworn shield didn't go with her to Dragonstone?!"  
" Ser Harwin accompanied her as well.”  
“Ser Harwin? What happened to Ser Criston?”  
"Ser Harwin is her sworn shield for over a year, Ser Criston is responsible for protecting the queen."

Daemon was relieved, everyone was better than Ser Criston. Still he didn't like it, Ser Harwin had always been crazy about Rhaenyra but she never seemed to have cared about him. It could also be that the father of Rhaenyra's child was someone else and Daemon was sure that Corlys knew!

What had happened in his absence? And why had Ser Criston switched sides? 

Daemon considered whether he should asked Corlys directly about the real father of Rhaenyra's child but he decided against it, he didn't want to be kicked out straight away.

"Why is Laena here? Shouldn't she be with her husband in Bravos?"  
"They are not married yet."  
"You know your daughter isn't getting any younger, right?"

Lord Corlys turned to a servant.  
"Prince Daemon is very tired from the long journey, take him to his room."

Daemon decided to give in for the time being, he would find out what he wanted to know and he was actually really tired. 

Although he had an exhausting journey, he couldn't sleep long, he woke up at dawn. He went to the window and saw Laena walking across the yard, she was wearing riding clothes. Daemon dressed as fast as he could, to ride his dragon was exactly what he wanted to do now. 

And he hadn't flown in company for a long time.


	10. Rhaenyra

The sea was rough but the Sea snake, the magnificent ship of Corlys Velaryon, could glide almost effortless through the water, taking every wave with ease. For the Princess of Dragonstone, however, this journey was anything but easy. Rhaenyra lay motionless on her bed in her cabin, waves of nausea washing over her. She didn't understand why she was feeling so ill, she had never been seasick before.

Harwin had persuaded her to take the ship; she had actually wanted to fly to Kings Landing on Syrax. But he had pointed out to her that it was their last chance to spend time with together with Jace before they had to hide again.   
But that's not how she had imagined their time together. 

Harwin held Jace in his arms and was busy talking to him and kissing his little son, his sister Melissa only had eyes for Jace as well, she tickled his small feet. Her son seemed to enjoy the attention very much, she could hear his happy chuckles. Of course Rhaenyra wanted Harwin to spend time with his son but it he had apparently forgotten that she was seriously ill!

Nobody paid any attention to her, she was lying on her bed and couldn't even speak, the princess believed that she would vomit if she uttered only one word. Isabel had gone to fetch her some tea against her nausea but she had been gone for so long that the princess believed Isabel had forgotten her as well.   
Only one stayed with the princess to keep her company, Jace’s little blue hatchling was curled up next to her. When Rhaenyra woke up the next morning after Jace was born, she found the little dragon sleeping in her son’s crib. 

The dragon's blood seemed to be strong in Jace, she was already proud to be his mother. He would become a dragon rider, just like she was.

"Do you see how he smiles at me? He knows that I'm his papa."   
Rhaenyra heard Harwin talking to his sister and she felt herself getting angrier with every moment that passed. Why didn't anyone care about her?  
The door opened and Isabel finally came with her tea. A particularly large wave hit the ship and Isabel struggled to stay on her feet. Unfortunately, she spilled the tea she brought for Rhaenyra. 

"Oh, no! Excuse me, Princess. I'll get another tea immediately."   
"Isabel look what Jace is doing!" said Harwin excitedly to his sister.  
Isabel hurried to her siblings and looked at Jace who was lying in Harwin's arms.

Rhaenyra couldn't see what her son was doing but she doubted it was that earth-shattering that it was reason enough to forget her completely! The princess breathed shallowly, she tried with all her might not to vomit. She heard Harwin laughing with his sisters, she wanted to yell at all three of them!   
Isabel didn't bring the princess a new cup of tea to stop her nausea, she stayed with her siblings and almost drooled at the sight of the little prince.   
Sometime later the door opened again and Lady Allison entered the cabin, carrying a silver tray in her right hand. 

She sat on a chair next to Rhaenyra's bed.   
"I brought you ginger sweets, princess. They always help me when I feel sick. Eat them very slowly."  
Rhaenyra took one and bit off a small piece, chewing it very slowly. When she had eaten half of it she felt how she was slowly getting better and when she had eaten the whole piece she could even sit up again.

"Thank you very much Lady Allison, at least you haven't forgotten me," she said, glaring angrily at Harwin and his sisters.  
"I have a present for you, princess," said Lady Alison, smiling shyly at her.  
“What is it?”

She gave her a gift wrapped in a simple linen cloth. Rhaenyra opened the cord that was tied around it and took out a magnificent blanket.   
"I made it for the prince, I hope you like it princess."

Rhaenyra took a closer look at the blanket, in the upper left corner was the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen in red on a black background. To the right of it was a sky-blue falcon soaring upwards, outlined against a white moon on an also sky-blue field, the sigil of house Arryn, her mother’s house. In the lower left corner was the sigil of House Velaryon, a silver seahorse on sea green ground. In the lower right corner was the Targaryen sigil again.  
"Lady Alison, it's beautiful! Thank you very much!" said the princess and meant it.  
"Look Jace, Mama is feeling better," she heard Harwin say who had come to her with their son.   
"Leave us alone," she told her ladies.  
"And thank you again Lady Alison" Rhaenyra added and Lady Alison beamed at her.

Jace lay on Harwin's broad chest, the prince yawned and closed his eyes.  
Rhaenyra caressed Jace's cheek and had already opened her mouth to complain about Harwin's behaviour when he began to speak. 

"I'm so overly happy to have you and Jace, I love you both more than anything!"  
Rhaenyra closed her mouth, how should she scold Harwin when he said such wonderful things to her? He did it on purpose, she was sure of that!  
"How long are we going to stay in the capital? I already miss the two of you."  
"I promised my father that we would definitely stay a moon."  
"So long" said Harwin, sadly.

He hugged Jace a little tighter and kissed his head gently. Rhaenyra didn't want Harwin to be sad, she couldn't bear to see him like that.   
"We'll definitely have plenty of opportunities to see each other, all three of us together!" Rhaenyra assured him. 

He leaned over and kissed her, the princess returned his kiss hungrily. It had been a long time since they made love and slowly Rhaenyra felt ready for it again.  
Her father had insisted that she visit the court as soon as possible. Jace was his first grandchild and he had invited all the great lords and ladies of Westeros to see him. Tomorrow there would be a big feast in Jace’s honor. Laenor's parents had arrived the day before and they were now traveling to the capital together.   
Although the ginger sweets had helped her, she was glad when they reached King's Landing. She took Jace in her arms and together with Harwin, her ladies, the members of the kings guard that accompanied her to Dragonstone and Laenor's parents, she left the ship.

Laenor was already waiting for them, he had flown ahead on his dragon Seasmoke, her Syrax had flown with him as well. Laenor kissed her on the cheek in greeting and stroked Jace's head, he was always very kind to her son.

"How was the journey?" asked her husband.  
"Wonderful! The sea was calm." answered Lord Corlys. 

Rhaenyra preferred not to say anything about their journey and together they went through the city to the castle. Lord Corlys was in a good mood and talked to his son, Princess Rhaenys remained silent. Princess Rhaenys was a proud woman who did not use three words when two were also enough. Rhaenyra found her behaviour silly, she wondered who she wanted to impress with her silence and her haughty look, Rhaenyra definitely wasn't impressed by it.  
On the contrary, she thought that Princess Rhaenys looked like she always had a bad smell in her nose.

Rhaenyra couldn't wait to take a long bath when she arrived, she was tired from the journey on the ship and only wanted to greet her father when she looked presentable again.   
The common people were very excited to see the princess with the little prince, congratulations were shouted from all sides and Rhaenyra enjoyed it to the fullest. But she wished Harwin were by her side, he walked a few steps behind Rhaenyra.   
Rhaenyra had insisted on carrying Jace all the way to the Red Keep herself, slowly she regretted it. He was heavier than he looked and her arms hurt her but she didn't want to admit it.

Going up Aegon's hill was the worst, the princess broke out in a sweat but she didn't say a word, otherwise she would have felt silly. Above all, she didn't want to show any weakness in front of Princess Rhaenys. Jace slumbered peacefully against her chest, his little blue hatchling flew happily around them.  
Finally the Red Keep came into view, they entered the courtyard and Rhaenyra was horrified when she saw her father, her stepmother and all her half-siblings standing there.  
How awful did she have to look after this march? 

Her father came running to her excitedly, he kissed her forehead and Rhaenyra felt ashamed that she was sweating so much.

"Rhaenyra! My beloved daughter! How much I missed you! And who did you bring with you?"  
The princess forced a smile, it was uncomfortable for her to appear in front of her stepmother like this but her papa only did it out of love to her, she knew that.   
"I'm happy to see you again papa. May I introduce you to your first grandson? Prince Jace Velaryon."  
The King carefully took Jace in his arms, he opened his brown eyes and looked at his grandfather a little surprised. The little blue dragon sat on the king's shoulder and looked at the prince. 

"What a wonderful boy! And his dragon is really beautiful! He will be a dragon raider like his parents, there can be no doubt about that!"  
"Lord Corlys, cousin Rhaenys, I bid you a warm welcome to the capital!" said the king.   
"And Laenor my boy! I hope you are well! "  
"Thank you, I'm very well," replied Laenor.  
"We are glad to be here," said Lord Corlys.  
"Even if I've never liked the capital," added Princess Rhaenys.

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes, she was tempted to tell the princess that in that case it was a good thing that she never got the crown if she didn't like Kings Landing.  
In the meantime, her stepmother and her half-sibling had also approached them.

"Can I see the babe please?" asked Helaena excitedly.   
Her father got down on his knees to show his daughter Jace. 

Her brother Aegon looked like he had gotten even fatter and Aemond was by far the most unpleasant Targaryen she had ever seen. Both princes looked at her with hostility.   
Her stepmother was carrying her youngest child, a prince named Daeron, he was born shortly after Jace. The queen smiled falsely at Rhaenyra and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
"Aren't you ashamed to step in front of your father ,the king ,looking like this? Have you looked in the mirror? When was the last time you took a bath?" her stepmother whispered in Rhaenyra's ear.

The queen could have slapped the princess, the result would have been the same. Rhaenyra felt her cheeks getting hot, she shouldn't let such stupid things offend her but it still hurt her.  
"To quote my father, even wrapped in sackcloth I would still be the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms."

Her stepmother looked at Rhaenyra maliciously and her gaze fell on Jace. The queen's jaw dropped, she stared at the little prince in disbelief.   
"You ...", Alicent began but the king interrupted her.  
"Tomorrow we will have a big feast! Tonight we will only dine with the family, it would be best if you rest a little beforehand, my darling, the journey was surely exhausting."  
Her father seemed absolutely smitten with Jace but that was no surprise for Rhaenyra. Her son was simply perfect.  
"Yes, papa," Rhaenyra agreed. 

Alicent stared at a point behind Rhaenyra, the princess sure she was looking at Harwin.

Jace was handed over to his wet nurse, he had to eat and then sleep. Rhaenyra went into her rooms where a hot bath was already waiting for her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax in the hot water, Melissa and Isabell unpacked her chests. 

She wanted to have dinner alone with her father but she knew that was impossible. She loved her father so much, sharing him with Alicent and her brood was heart-breaking for her. She couldn't forget Alicent's gaze, the way she had looked at her son. Surely she would try to turn her father against her.  
Two hours later, Rhaenyra stood in front of her mirror and was very pleased with her reflection. She wore a burgundy dress with long sleeves, it was trimmed with myrish lace. The lace was black so that the dress reflected the colors of her house. The princess wore the amethyst necklace that Harwin had given her shortly before her wedding and her hair was elaborately braided. 

Before going to dinner she looked after Jace one more time, his room was across from her own. He slept peacefully in his crib, the blue dragon was with him. With a heavy heart Rhaenyra left her son's room, she did not want to spend the evening with the queen. 

She entered the dining room and saw that everyone was already there except the king. Laenor was talking to his parents, the queen was busy tending after her brats. The princess took a goblet of wine from a servant and went to the window, the sun slowly disappeared and bathed the castle garden in pink light.   
Rhaenyra could hear a silly giggle and turned around, her half-brother Aemond was standing not far from her and pointed laughing at her.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" 

The queen went down on her knees next to her son and spoke quietly to him, he whispered something in her ear and now she laughed as well and looked at Rhaenyra mockingly.   
Rhaenyra felt her anger almost overwhelm her, her heart racing in her chest.

"It seems you both have forgotten who is standing in front of you!" said the princess angrily.  
Alicent rose and approached Rhaenyra, she looked at her coldly from her blue eyes.  
"My son just pointed out something obvious that amused us both."  
"And that would be?"  
"You have gotten pretty fat, princess," said the Queen with an evil smile.  
Rhaenyra had to use all her willpower not to attack Alicent. She knew that she had gained weight since her pregnancy, but she was not fat!  
"I am surprised to hear words like that from your mouth Alicent, when your own son is about to get more wide than tall." replied the princess with a sweet smile.  
"Why don't we talk about your son, princess?"

The king entered the dining room at this very moment and Rhaenyra was glad of it.  
Everyone took their seats at the table, Rhaenyra sat to her father's right.

"I would like to express again how happy I am! Let's all drink to Prince Jace! The first of, hopefully, many grandchildren!"  
Everyone drank from their goblets, but Rhaenyra noticed how the queen just held her goblet to her lips without taking a sip.   
"I would like to add that the Prince's name is Jacaerys. Jace is just a short form." said Lord Corlys.

"Of course, Lord Corlys. A very beautiful Velaryon name indeed." answered the king.  
The food was served, but after her stepmother's comment, Rhaenyra no longer had any appetite.

"Don't you like the salad Rhaenyra? I had it served especially for you," asked her father worriedly.  
“It’s very good”, said Rhaenyra and she started to eat her salad.   
"You must be very proud of your first grandchild," said the Queen to Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys.  
"We are! Very much." replied Lord Corlys.  
"I was a bit surprised when I saw the prince today. Who do you think he favours the most? Mother or father?" asked the queen further.

Rhaenyra stiffened in her chair, couldn't that old toad just stay silent?! Laenor, who was sitting next to her, squeezing her hand and the princess was grateful for it.  
Lord Corlys took a long sip from his goblet before he answered.

"I have to say, this is an exceptionally good wine!"  
"It's from the Arbor, I think it's very good as well." said the king.  
"One bad wine can spoil the whole dinner," said Rhaenys.  
“True words!” agreed Rhaenyra’s father. 

Rhaenyra had to suppress a laugh when she saw Alicent's stunned face. Her appetite returned and she ate her salad with joy.

"Apologies, I haven't even asked about your lovely daughter Laena yet. Didn't she wanted to visit the capital?" asked the king when they were already on the second course.  
Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys exchanged looks, then the Sea Sneak turned to the king.  
"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about it privately, but if you want to know, I can tell you right away. My daughter is in Pentos with her husband, that's why she's not here. "  
"But why didn't you say anything? We would have liked to attend your daughter`s wedding!"  
Rhaenyra was surprised to hear that Lady Laena had married, why had Laenor not told her about it? She looked at him but he didn't return her gaze.  
"Well, we thought you might not like it very much," said Lord Corlys hesitantly.  
"Excuse me? Why do you say that?"  
“Because our Laena married your brother Daemon” answered princess Rhaenys. 

Rhaenyra couldn't believe what she was hearing, Daemon had married?!

"But how is that possible? Laena has been engaged for years."  
"Tycho, my daughter's betrothed is dead." said Princess Rhaenys.  
"Gods how did that happen?" asked the king, shocked.  
"Daemon pierced his heart with his sword." replied Rhaenys calmly.  
“Daemon did what!?”   
He fought for her in a duel," declared Lord Corlys.

Rhaenyra had heard enough, she could no longer sit at the table.

"Papa, please excuse me, but I am very tired. I would retire now."  
"Certainly, you should rest my darling. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
"Shall I come with you?" asked Laenor.  
“No!” answered the princess. 

Her father wanted to hear more details about Daemon and Laena's wedding but Rhaenyra couldn't bear it. She left the dining room and hurried to her chambers. She felt rancour piercing her heart, it took her breath away.

Rhaenyra leaned against the door of her chambers and breathed heavily, she could hardly explain to herself why she was so hurt.   
She had to think about what Daemon had promised her when he returned to Kings Landing. That he would marry her, that they would be husband and wife. He hadn't kept one of his promises, he left as soon as her father told him to. He hadn't fought a duel for her!  
She took her hairbrush from her vanity and tossed it through the room.

“I curse you Daemon Targaryen!” she screamed.   
She was at the verge of tears, she felt miserable.

The princess sat down at her table and pulled a jug of wine over to her. She poured herself a goblet and drank it, Rhaenyra didn't want to cry! Not because of him, she'd shed so many tears about him already.  
She drank another cup of wine, she tried to calm down. She was married herself, she had a son with Harwin, her beloved Jace.

Daemon was her past, Harwin her future. 

"It's silly when I'm angry about Daemon's marriage!" she thought and drank a third cup of wine.

Half an hour later the wine jug was empty and Rhaenyra was still angry with her uncle. She wished she could control her emotions better but she couldn't.   
There was a knock on her door and Lady Alison entered, asking if Rhaenyra wanted to go to bed.  
The princess had to blink several times to see Lady Alison, she felt a bit dizzy.

“No, sent Harwin to me! I need him now!” 

Rhaenyra noticed how sluggish her voice sounded, she must be completely drunk.  
Lady Alison bowed and left her room, Rhaenyra couldn't wait to be in Harwin's arms again.

She didn't needed Daemon, he was a memory, nothing more.


	11. Harwin

Harwin let himself fall on his bed, he was completely exhausted. He had feared nothing more than their return to the capital. They didn't live together openly as a couple on Dragonstone either but it was much easier to give in to their love there. He would probably meet Rhaenyra again at night, like they had done before the princess was married.  
But what about his son? When would he be able to see him? He couldn't bear the thought of just seeing Jace from afar for the next few weeks. Rhaenyra had promised him that she would find a way and he had no choice but to trust her. 

Harwin had had dinner with his father and siblings that night. Throughout the meal, he had expected soldiers to storm the room and arrest him. He couldn't forget the queen's gaze in the courtyard. The king didn't seem to mind that Jace had no Valyrian features. And in the end all that mattered was his opinion but Harwin feared that the queen could change his mind.

Nobody had come to arrest him and his father hadn't seen Jace yet. He wondered how his father would react when he saw Jace for the first time. His brother Larys hadn't spoken a word to him and Harwin was glad about that. He hadn't missed him a bit.  
There was a knock on his door and Harwin groaned in annoyance.  
He wanted to be alone now!  
“Who is there?!”  
"Lady Alison, Ser Harwin. The princess is calling for you."  
Harwin immediately jumped out of the bed, he was eager to see Rhaenyra, he hadn’t expect her to send for him that early. He left his room and made his way to the princess chambers with Lady Alison. 

Harwin knocked on Rhaenyra's richly ornate door and Lady Alison left. 

“Come in!” he heard Rhaenyra say.  
Harwin entered Rhaenyra's chambers and locked the door behind him. Rhaenyra was sitting on a cushioned seat, she was only wearing her silk shift, her dress and shoes were scattered on the floor.  
“Are you well darling?”  
The princess's eyes shone and her cheeks were flushed, she looked feverish.  
“Very well.”  
Her voice sounded strange and he was worried about her, he had never seen her like that.  
“Rhaenyra..”  
"I don't want to talk now, Harwin. I want to show you something."

She looked at him intently and he said nothing further. The princess spread her legs and ran her hands over her elegant thighs, she was still wearing her snow-white stockings.  
Harwin felt his arousal grow, it had been a long time since they made love to each other. She gave him a seductive smile and lifted her shift. Harwin got on his knees in front of the princess, he was captivated by what she was showing him.  
Rhaenyra wasn't wearing any smallclothes, he could see all of her cunt. 

When Harwin was a little boy, his father had taken him to a market once. There had been a man from Drone with a basket in front of him. The lid was lifted and a large snake appeared, the man had played a tune on a flute and the snake could not take its eyes off the man. Harwin felt like the snake must have felt, he couldn't take his eyes off Rhaenyra's center. 

“Do you like what you see?”

Harwin nodded, he couldn't speak. He saw how Rhaenyra slide a finger between the delicate folds of her womanhood and it almost took his breath away. He knew she liked it when he touched himself in front of her but she had never done it before.  
She withdrew her finger and Harwin followed her movement, he saw her taking the finger in her mouth and suck on it. His breeches got uncomfortable so he opened his belt and untied the laces to get some relief. 

Rhaenyra led her finger back to her cunt which was getting wetter and massaged her most sensitive point. She moaned and threw her head back, her movements got more eager and now she inserted two fingers of her right hand into her cunt.  
Harwin took a shaky breath, his princess moved her fingers faster and faster then she moaned loudly and went very still. He could hardly believe what she had just done, she looked at him with veiled eyes.

Rhaenyra leaned over and kissed him passionately, her tongue caressing his. Harwin returned her kiss and could taste wine, was she drunk?  
She broke the kiss and gave him a burning look. The princess jumped off the seat and took off her shift, she looked a little unsteady on her feet. Rhaenyra was almost naked now, only her white stockings were still on.  
Like that she stood in front of him, her long, curly hair hung loosely over her shoulders, she was bathed in the warm light that the fire in the fireplace gave off. 

“Do you desire me Harwin?”  
“Yes!”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Yes! With all my heart!”  
“Then show me how much you love me! My cunt has need for your cock!”

Harwin’s jaw dropped, he had never heard Rhaenyra use words like that. She smiled and turned around, Rhaenyra went to her bed and kneeled on it, she leaned forward and supported herself with her arms on the bed, he could see everything off his princess.  
With an effort he got on his feet and undressed as quickly as he could. Harwin went to the bed and knelt behind her, he licked Rhaenyra's wet slit with his tongue. She moaned loudly and he felt his cock throb painfully with desire for his princess.  
Harwin knelt behind Rhaenyra and carefully inserted his cock into her. The feeling of being inside her again was indescribable, they both groaned lustfully.  
Slowly he moved his cock inside her. 

"Damn it, Harwin. I'm not made of glass! Fuck me harder!"

He was shocked by Rhaenyra's words, she seemed completely uninhibited.  
But he liked it, very much actually.  
He moved faster and this time Rhaenyra seemed satisfied. The princess had her face nestled in the sheets and she moaned with arousal.

“Ohhh, your cock feels amazing!”  
He leaned forward and whispered in her ear: "So does your cunt.”  
"Yes, I know you love her." she replied with a smile. 

Harwin pressed a kiss on her full lips then he fucked her again with all his might. Rhaenyra encountered each of his thrusts and he felt his climax approaching. He was clutching Rhaenyra's hips so tightly that he feared he might leave marks on her delicate skin. Harwin felt Rhaenyra's walls tighten around his cock and soon after her, he as well, reached his climax. 

Harwin rolled onto his back, what a night after moons of abstinence. He took Rhaenyra in his arms and kissed her. 

She snuggled against his chest and said: "Oh, Harwin. I love you, I ..."  
She couldn't finish her sentence because she fell asleep and to Harwin's great surprise, she began to snore softly. Rhaenyra never snored and he could clearly smell the alcohol in her breath. He had never seen Rhaenyra get drunk before. Harwin took her tightly in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He was afraid that the queen had been cruel to her and that she had drowned her sadness in alcohol.

He wished they had never come to the capital, he wished they were back on Dragonstone. He feared the day to come, Jace would be presented at court and he had to watch from the second row. How would the lords and ladies react to Jace and especially his father? 

Harwin was terribly reminded of Rhaenyra's wedding day. When he woke up alone in his room the next morning, he felt just as bad as then. He dressed in the doublet that Rhaenyra had given him, it was black and the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen was embroidered on the chest. 

He didn't break his fast, he couldn't eat. Harwin wanted the time at court to end as quickly as possible, he wanted to return to Dragonstone with Jace and Rhaenyra.  
The throne room was crowded with people, the biggest and most powerful houses were present. The royal family was already there, as were most of the members of the small council. His father and the king were still missing, Harwin felt his palms begin to sweat and he discreetly wiped them on his breeches. 

The king and his father entered the throne room and Viserys the first took his seat on the iron throne. Harwin saw Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys standing at the foot of the iron throne, looking arrogantly and smugly into the crowd. Queen Alicent wore an emerald-colored dress and stood on the king's right with her children. For Harwin it looked as if there were only people gathered who either wanted to use Rhaenyra for their own interests or hated her. Except for the king but he had forced her into a marriage that he knew could impossible be successful. 

The big doors of the throne room opened and Rhaenyra, with Jace in her arms, entered the room, Laenor was by her side. Jace was wrapped in the blanket Lady Alison had made for him and Harwin noticed that the Velaryon sigil wasn't visibly. 

Rhaenyra looked beautiful, as always. Her long hair was braided and she wore a dark purple dress, he was happy to see the necklace he had gifted to her.  
His gaze fell on Laenor, how he walked through the hall at Rhaenyra's side and he felt hatred rise inside of him. Laenor had always encouraged the love between Harwin and Rhaenyra but seeing him now by Rhaenyra's side almost broke his heart. 

He had been wrong, this was even worse than the wedding. At that moment he hated everything about Laenor, his clothes, his face, his ridiculous silver hair! Harwin had always found that the silver hair and the purple eyes look only good on women. A real man didn't look like that! No wonder Laenor developed such inclinations with these looks!  
His son would look like a real man one day!

The king walked down the steps of the throne to greet Rhaenyra, Laenor and his grandson. He kissed Rhaenyra on the forehead and patted Laenor on the shoulder and then he took Jace in his arms. He held him up so that all the lords and ladies could see him.

“Behold! Prince Jacaerys Velaryon!” 

The crowd applauded and called out the name of Harwin's son. Jace was happy as always, he was looking at the crowd with big eyes and wiggling his little arms. Harwin couldn't bear to see his young son there any longer and his gaze fell on his father. His father was pale as a sheet and looked as if he was about to collapse. 

Harwin had dreaded this moment, what would his father do now? He only knew one thing, he would not leave Rhaenyra and Jace! Never! His father was still looking at Jace in disbelief and suddenly Harwin realized that Jace was his father's grandson. But his Lyonel Strong would never be able to have a relationship with him, Lord Corlys would put his claws in him, he felt sick at the thought. 

His brother Larys stepped to their father's side and whispered something in his ear, Harwin averted his gaze, he could guess what his brother was telling their father.  
Chairs were brought for Rhaenyra and Laenor and they sat down, Jace was again in Rhaenyra's arms.  
The Herald announced the first congratulators.

"Ser Jason and Ser Tyland Lannister from Casterly Rock!"

The twins stepped forward, they had the typical Lannister looks, golden hair and green eyes. The Lannister’s were among the wealthiest families in Westeros and the Warden of the West. 

"Princess Rhaenyra, Ser Laenor, we are happy to be able to personally bring you our best wishes for the birth of your son, may good fortune never leave him!" said Ser Jason.  
"We brought this present from the mines at Casterly Rock." said Ser Tyland and he opened a small box which contained a large piece of gold. 

Rhaenyra thanked the Lannister twins and Harwin felt someone stepping close to him.

"We only have the second row, isn't it a shame?"

Harwin turned his head and saw Ser Qarl Correy standing by his side. He didn't want to speak to him, he watched as Lady Arryn stepped forward but Ser Qarl wasn't easily turned away.

"It must be hard for you, if I can help you don't hesitate to ask me." he whispered in Harwin's ear.  
Harwin felt uncomfortable around Ser Qarl, he didn't want him to stand so close to him.  
"I'm fine, thank you," he replied curtly.  
"Are you sure?" he asked and Harwin felt the back of his hand stroking his.  
"Absolutely!" he replied and pulled his hand away.

It took almost three hours until all lords and ladies had congratulated and given their presents to the little prince. Rhaenyra had kept her composure the whole time, she had played the happy one convincingly. But Harwin knew better, she couldn’t be happy otherwise she wouldn't have gotten drunk last night. He had to talk to her, he worried about her.  
The crowd dispersed, there was still some time left until the feast in the evening. Harwin turned around and tried to disappear as quickly as possible but he heard his father calling for him.

"Harwin! I need to talk to you!"

He approached his father who was still standing at the foot of the throne. 

"Come with me." His father said to him.

Harwin followed his father into the tower of the hand, they spoke not a word with each other. He opened the door to his chambers and Harwin entered.  
His father closed the door quietly and looked at him, he was still pale. A terrible silence spread between them.

"Do you have something to tell to me Harwin?"

Harwin swallowed hard, what should he answer his father?

“I.. I am..”  
"Answer me damn it!"

"What do you want to hear from me, father? That Jace is my son? That I fuck the Crown Princess?"  
"Don't talk to me like that! Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I didn't know that there is something between you and the princess?"  
"Then why this conversation? If you already know everything?"  
"I never thought you'd go that far!" shouted his father and hit the table with his fist.

"I love Rhaenyra."

His father laughed contemptuously and poured himself a glass of wine which he drank in one gulp.

"You have no idea who this woman is son."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I've had this suspicion for a long time but now I'm sure! She is nothing but a common harlot!"  
"How dare you to speak of her like that? I won't allow you to defile Rhaenyra's honour like that!"  
“Her honour is not existing Harwin! Just like your own!”  
"She was forced into this marriage, it is so wrong that she ..."  
"Damn it, Harwin! Are you really that stupid? Do you honestly think you're her first lover? The things she allowed her uncle to do to her, I don't even want to think about it!” 

Harwin opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to answer his father. 

He knew the rumors circulating about Rhaenyra but he had always forced himself not to think about it. Because, deep down, he had known there was some truth in them. She hadn't seemed like a virgin to him when he made love to her for the first time. 

"The past is not important." Harwin said finally.  
"No, probably not. What's worse is what you're doing now. Are you aware of the fact that this boy will be the king after the princess?! That Westeros will be ruled by a bastard? "

Harwin knew Jace was a bastard but he still didn't want to hear it, he was his son and the heir to the iron throne. One day he would have the power to make it easy or difficult for the people of his realm. His son, his Jace, would become king of the seven kingdoms. 

"Don't call him like that." said Harwin quietly.  
"You don't even think five minutes about what consequences your actions have, do you? At least you could have warned me, I was standing there next to the throne like a complete idiot!"  
“I.. I am sorry.”  
"Are you aware that you've made the position of your beloved Rhaenyra even more vulnerable than ever?"  
"The king didn't say anything against Jace, he seems to be happy."  
"And the queen!? She wants Rhaenyra's place for her son! What Rhaenyra and you have done is high treason!"  
"I'm not interested in the queen! Only the king's opinion counts!"  
"Do you think the Queen has no supporters? These people are dangerous Harwin!"  
"Are you one of the Queen's supporters too?" asked Harwin quietly.

His father sighed heavily and sat down.

"No Harwin, even though I don't think much of the princess. But I think she's the better choice, she'll be easier to control."  
Harwin didn't like the way his father talked about Rhaenyra and it made it clear to him how little he knew her.

"And you think you can control her?"< br /> "Harwin, leave me alone now."

He went to the door but then turned around again.

"I love Rhaenyra and Jace. Don't think I'll leave them."  
He could imagine that his father wanted to marry him off now as soon as possible and send him away to Harrenhal. But he would not let this happen, he would not bow to his father's will. 

Rhaenyra was his future.


	12. Daemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend Dogewa asked me to write about Daemon and little Rhaenyra so i decied to include it in this chapter. I hope you like it!

Daemon put on his gold cloak, he was proud of what he had made out of the City Watch. 

"Fuck you Otto Hightower, you will never be able to bring me down!"

Lord Otto had persuaded the king that the prince should lose his place in the small council and that he should instead take command of the City Watch. The result was now that Daemon commanded 2,000 men, 2,000 men who worshiped him like a hero, like a king. The prince had to laugh when he thought of Otto's stupid face when he had heard about the prince's success. 

He was just taking Dark Sister from its pedestal when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is there?”  
“It’s me, uncle!”   
He went to the door but did not open it.  
“Could it be my favourite niece?” he asked laughing.   
“I told you it’s me!” she answered him giggling. 

Daemon opened the door and she stood in front of him in a pink dress with white ruffles. The little princess stretched out her arms to him and he picked her up. 

"Are you going out again tonight?" she asked and tugged at his gold cloak.  
"Yes of course! Somebody's got to keep the streets of King's Landing safe."  
"But you dine with us, yes?"  
“Yes, I will!” Daemon assured her and she smiled all over her pretty little face. 

With the princess in his arms, he went to his brother's quarters where his brother Viserys and his wife Aemma were already waiting for them.   
Daemon was glad that only the family was present, he often came to a family dinner but there were other people present as well and most of the time, to his great disgust, it was the hand of his brother Lord Otto. 

There was a good atmosphere at the table, his little niece made sure of that. She kept talking about her dragon Syrax and although he didn't really care for children, he didn't mind listening to her. Daemon thought that there never had been a younger dragon rider in their family than his niece, seven were extraordinarily young. Only yesterday they had flown together, he on his big dark red Caraxes and she on her bright yellow Syrax. The princess's dragon was still small but she was already carrying her easily to the skies.

"And one day Syrax will be the biggest dragon the world has ever seen, even bigger than the black dread."

His little niece's enthusiasm was refreshing and Daemon understood her all too well. Every Targaryen probably thought that his dragon had to be the best of them all.   
They were eating the third course when a servant came in and brought a letter for him. He took it from the silver tray and immediately recognized the sigil of the sea snake. 

"Who is writing to you?" asked his brother.  
"Lord Corlys," Daemon replied.  
"He asks for my help, apparently he was attacked by pirates on sea, they stole all his treasures and are now entrenched in an abandoned castle."

His little niece looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you going to fight the pirate’s uncle?"  
"Of course! It sounds like a lot of fun."  
"But ... what if you get hurt?"  
"Nothing will happen to me, don't worry. I'll be back very quickly."  
She didn't look convinced and turned to her father.  
"Papa, you have to forbid my uncle to fight the pirate’s!"   
"Your uncle knows what he's doing, don't worry my darling." answered his brother.  
"I'll let fire rain on them, storm the castle, take the things that were stolen from Lord Corlys and I'll be back." he told the princess.

Daemon thought it was better not to mention the fate of the pirates. 

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.   
"Don't be sad my little one, I'll bring you a nice present."   
That helped to lift the princess' mood considerably, she beamed and hugged him tightly. 

"Mama, can Syrax and I accompany my uncle a little bit tomorrow?"  
"No, darling. Better not, you two can fly together again another time." said the queen.  
"But why not? Please allow it Mama!"  
"I'll make sure she doesn't fly too far with me." Daemon assured the queen.  
Aemma turned to her husband: "What do you think?"

The little princess looked expectantly at her father.

"You can fly a few laps around the city but nothing more, I don't want you to leave King's Landing."

The princess was angry now and her good mood was gone, she couldn't stand it when her wishes were denied. 

But on the next morning she still accompanied Daemon to the dragon pit to fly with him over King's Landing. Two members of the King's Guard accompanied them to bring the princess back to the castle later. He helped her fasten the chains that would keep her safely in the saddle. He climbed Caraxes and the dome was opened, Daemon could feel his dragon tensing his muscles just before he took off into the sky. 

He turned in his saddle and saw Syrax flapping her wings eagerly to gain height. He waited for his niece and when she had reached him they flew together over the city. The common people waved and cheered when they saw the dragons and the princess waved back. 

After five laps he led Caraxes back to the Dragon Pit, Lord Corlys was waiting for him and the princess had to return home. 

"Come back soon uncle! I miss you already!"  
"I'll be back sooner than you think!"  
"Have fun storming the castle!"  
"I will!" he answered with a laugh and urged Caraxes to move on. 

The big dragon was now flying at a completely different pace and after one flap with his wings Daemon could barely recognize the princess on her little dragon anymore, they were just a bright yellow shimmer in the sun.

Daemon woke up late that day, he could seldom remember his dreams but this dream was still very present to him after he woke up, maybe because the things really had happened that way? His time with the Gold Cloaks was one of the happiest of his life and he cherished that memories, he also vividly remembered the pirates he had killed for the sea snake. 

He was alone in bed, Laena must have already got up. Daemon left the bed and went onto the balcony. Volantis was at his feet, he could overview the whole center of the city. It was already hot and the clear blue sky promised an even greater heat in the course of the day. Daemon and Laena hadn't been in Volantis long, only a week. Before that they had lived in Pentos and were the guests of the prince of the city.

Here in Volantis it was very similar, they lived in the most luxurious house of the city which was built on a hill. The owner was the richest man of Volantis and was happy to have Daemon and Laena as his guests. 

Daemon and the Velaryon’s had known that a marriage between Laena and him first required the king's permission but since they had married without his consent they had decided to settle in the Free Cities for the time being. 

Volantis was already full of life, the markets were crowded because many people shied away from the great midday heat. The waters of the Rhoyne glittered in the sun and suddenly Daemon felt reminded of his dream.

He shook his head to remove the picture from his memory. He had never been a sentimental man and was definitely not going to start being one now.  
He went back to his bedroom and washed himself, then he dressed and went into the adjoining room. Laena was sitting at breakfast, her long, curly hair was still damp from her bath and she was only wearing her white silk robe. 

"Good morning," he said to her and kissed her briefly but tenderly on the lips.  
"Good morning, did you have a nice dream?" Laena asked as he sat down at the table to her.  
"Why do you ask?" he wanted to know, surprised.  
"When I woke up you were lying next to me in bed with a smile on your face, that's why I am asking."

Daemon stared at her aghast. 

He cleared his throat and said, "It was a normal dream, nothing special, I hardly remember it."  
Laena smiled but said nothing further. 

When he had traveled to Driftmark after Rhea's death, he had not done it with the intention of marrying Laena, he would never have believed in his life that she could still be unmarried at three and twenty. She had still been engaged to that joke of a man, a worthlessness who had squandered his father's inheritance and had lived at Lord Corly's expense for nearly ten years. 

Corlys had told him that he didn't know how to end Laena's engagement without insulting the boy, the prince hadn't understood why his old friend cared about such things at all, the boy had been absolutely unsuitable as a husband for Lady Laena. 

Daemon ate eggs with bacon, Laena had already finished breakfast but she stayed with him. He liked Laena, she was a huge improvement compared to his first wife. The blood of old Valyria flowed in her veins and she was a dragon rider. Her mount was Vhagar, she was a special dragon for Daemon she had once belonged to his father. 

Laena's favorite activity was flying and Daemon shared that but sometimes he got the impression that Laena wasn't interested in anything else. She never denied him in their marriage bed but he missed the passion he had shared with other women. He wouldn't describe her as cold but she seemed rather reserved to him.   
Even when he'd killed her betrothed in a deul she'd hardly shown any emotion. 

They spent the morning at the market, Laena didn't buy anything even though Daemon had wanted to gift her some things but she said she already had everything she needed. Daemon suppressed the question of why she wanted to visit to the market in the first place. 

Laena spent the afternoon flying but Daemon was not in the mood for it. He was drinking a cold Arbour gold when a slave brought him a letter.  
He recognized the handwriting immediately and was surprised to hear from her, she told him that she was in town and asked for a meeting that night. He wasn't sure if he should go but he was tempted to do it.

Laena didn't come back much later and they had dinner together. Sometimes it seemed to Daemon that he was only living from one meal to the next meal. 

"Shall we spend the evening in the city?" asked Daemon.  
"I'm too tired for that but you can go." she answered.  
“You want me to go all by myself?”  
"Why not? You are big enough I think."  
"I can stay here with you Laena, I don't have to go out."  
"No, you don't have to stay with me, go out, have fun."  
Daemon had a strange feeling, as if he had missed a step on the way down the stairs. For a brief moment he had thought Laena would say to him: have fun storming the castle.   
Why didn't he get his dream out of his head?  
"Well, if you really don't mind I would go now."  
“Not at all, not at all, go Daemon.” 

He walked down the path into the city, the sunset was breathtaking. The sun was a bright red ball that disappeared on the horizon and bathed everything in orange light. It was still very warm and he was only wearing a red tunic and his black breeches. Even if he liked the heat, it seemed unnecessary to wear a doublet and a cloak. 

He turned into a street he had never walked with Laena before, the smell of jasmine, wood coals fire and dust lingered heavy in the air. 

The smell of the pleasure district.

He walked down the street and he was repeatedly asked to enter one of the houses but he was looking for a specific one. He stopped in front of a house with a sunny yellow color, he thought about leaving now but then he went in without even knocking.

“Good evening Daemon.”

The house was tiny and seemed to consist of only two rooms. She sat on a large bed and drank from a silver goblet.

“Mysaria”, he said with a small nod. 

In the last ten years they had seen each other from time to time for a short while, Mysaria had a talent for finding him wherever he was.  
She had visibly aged, she was still beautiful but lines were drawn across her face where there were none before and she had also gained some weight. Mysaria wore a white dress which made her even paler than she already was. Her long white hair hung loose over her shoulders. 

"I was surprised to hear from you." said Daemon.  
"Do you want something to drink?" asked Mysaria.  
"Yes, why not."

Mysaria got up and hurried to a table to pour Daemon some wine, he looked around the room, besides the large bed there were only two small tables and four chairs.   
Business for Mysaria didn't seem to be going as it used to. She had once been a dancer and Daemon's favorite whore, there was a time when he had been her only customer. At that time he hadn't called her a whore anymore, because she hadn't been one. She had been his mistress, the only he ever had. 

He could understand that she didn't want to sell her body anymore and she indeed had a talent to get information that others didn't get, but this business didn't seemed to be as successful as the last one.

She handed him a goblet filled with dark red wine.   
He sat down on one of the chairs and took a sip; the wine was very strong with no trace of sweetness.  
She sat down across from him and said nothing, she just looked at him. Her large, dark blue eyes looked tired.

"Are you happier in your second marriage than in your first?" she finally asked him.  
"Is that the reason why you asked me to come here? To talk about my marriage?"  
“I just want know if you are happy.”  
"I'd better go." Daemon said and got up.  
“No please Daemon, don’t go! I only asked because you are important to me, please stay!”

She looked so desperate that Daemon decided to stay, he sat down again and took another gulp from the red wine. 

"Do you want more?" she asked nervously and took his goblet.

Daemon nodded and wondered again why she had asked him to come.  
Mysaria refilled his goblet and she handed it to Daemon with a slightly trembling hand. The wine went to his head faster than he was used to, when there was only a little left in the goblet he already felt as if he had drunk a whole jug. 

"I love the heat of Volantis, it reminds me of our last moons together. The ones we spent on Dragonstone, do you remember?"  
“I do, of course I do.”  
"Those hot summer nights, you and I so full of plans for our future."

She put her hand on his and Daemon wanted to pull his back but he couldn't, his whole body felt heavy and he was suddenly terribly tired. Mysaria continued to talk about the past that Daemon didn't want to hear anymore.

"I will never forget this time with you Daemon, not how you made love to me every night or the dragon egg you gave me for our boy who was not allowed to live."

Mysaria moved closer to him and was now speaking in his ear. She put a hand on his thigh but Daemon thought that nothing was colder than a dead passion. Why did he come here? He wanted to go but couldn't get up, he blinked several times because his vision began to blur.

She brushed his hair aside and whispered: "Daemon, come into my arms."  
She helped him to the bed and Daemon just let himself fall onto it, he was so tired. He felt that she took off his boots and loosened his belt.  
“What are you doing?”   
"I'm just making you a little more comfortable."

He wanted to say that he didn't felt uncomfortable but his tongue no longer obeyed him. Little by little she took off all his clothes and sat on him naked as her nameday. Again he blinked several times, was it really Mysaria sitting on him? 

He saw a woman, much younger and much more beautiful. With silver golden curls and purple eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky, she smiled shyly at him.

“It’s you….”

She didn't give him any reply but bent down to him and kissed him passionately, he tasted the familiar taste of apples and cinnamon.  
He sat up, his tiredness seemed to be gone. He caressed her beautiful breasts with his lips and hands, her lustful moans aroused him and he felt his cock harden. He didn't know when he had last been that aroused, he just knew that he had to be inside her as soon as possible. Daemon grabbed her by the waist and rolled her onto her back, then he spread her legs and entered her hot wet core.  
She held on to him tightly and Daemon buried his face in the crook of her neck, he inhaled her familiar scent of pink roses. It was like coming home.

"Daemon, my Daemon .."

Hearing her voice was intoxicating and he fucked her even harder. Her breathing became faster and when he felt her walls tighten around him, he couldn't hold back his peak either. 

“Ahh, Daemon!”

“Rhaenyra!”

“How did you just called me?! How dare you Daemon?!” 

He rolled onto his back and heard Mysaria cursing next to him but he didn't care, he could still see her right in front of him.

Rhaenyra

His never fading passion

His true desire

Rhaenyra


	13. Criston

Criston was born to the son of a steward in Blackhaven. He had been in the service of Lord Dondarrion, who had valued him very much. It was fortunate for Criston to grow up in a castle, so he had the opportunity to become a knight.

His father had never been happy about it, he would have wanted Criston to become a steward just like him. His father had never understood that Criston was destined for more than just being a simple steward, why else had the gods given him this talent?

Criston owed it to Lord Dondarrion that he became a knight, he had recognized his talent and his father could not contradict the lord he served. Criston could never impress his father with any of his accomplishments, not even when he received his knighthood.

In the 104 year after Aegon's conquest, a big tournament was held in Maidenpool in honour of King Viserys I's accession of the throne.   
Criston couldn't wait to take part in this tournament, a victory would give him the greatest opportunities that he was sure of. But two moons before the tournament was due to take place, his father suddenly fell seriously ill. 

Criston had the feeling he was going to lose his mind, if his father spoiled the tournament he would never forgive him! He made his duty visits to him every evening and his father seemed to be getting sicker with each passing day. 

Criston's father had a disgusting cough, several times he had to witness as he coughed up green phlegm. The other knights already pitied him because he was most likely unable to take part in the tournament due to his father's serious illness.

Criston began to hate his father, any other man would have told his son not to miss the tournament, that he should participate and make him proud. But his father didn't do anything like that, he kept saying how glad he was that he was with him! 

After almost three weeks of sickness, no one believed in a cure anymore. Criston remembered one evening when he visited his father, he kept falling asleep and it had annoyed him to have to sit there by the smelly bed. His father disgusted him, his hair was greasy and he smelled already like death. The saliva often ran out of his mouth and Criston had to watch it. 

That night Criston went to bed and prayed to all the gods that he would get the chance to take part in the tournament. When he woke up the next day the morning was exceptionally beautiful, he could hear the larches singing in the trees and the sun shone brightly in his room. He stretched himself and stayed in bed longer than usual but suddenly there was a knock on his door.

“Who is there?”  
"It's me Mariah, Ser Criston! It's your father! You have to hurry!"

As he followed the maid to his father's room, he felt a strange euphoria. When he reached his father's room he saw that he was already dead, Mariah left him alone and Criston stepped to his father's bed. He looked even more disgusting than the night before, dried saliva was visible on his chin and a fly crawled into his open mouth. A smile played around Criston's mouth, he felt an immeasurable relief. He was free to do whatever he wanted without getting disapproving glances and most importantly, he would enter the tournament! 

And Criston was right, he became the winner of the tournament, he managed to defeat Prince Daemon Targaryen twice! It was the peak of his knighthood so far and also earned him a great position. He became the sworn shield of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. On this day he would never have believed that she would one day become the greatest disappointment of his life.

Criston put on his brilliant white cloak, the feast would start soon. A feast that was held in honor of a bastard. After the little boy was presented at court, Criston had finally lost the little respect he had left for the king. The boy couldn't possibly be the son of Laenor Velaryon, one glance was enough to see who the father was. 

But the King drooled almost with joy at his grandson, a true king would have punished his daughter, but instead he held a feast! He hadn't had a chance to speak to the Queen yet, but it looked like he'd been correct in his assumption that Ser Harwin was the princess's lover. 

He stepped into the ballroom and took his place behind the table of the royal family. It looked like most of the guests were already there, but the royal family was still missing. Two of his brothers from the King's Guard also stood with him behind the table, Criston had the place directly behind the king, he was the Lord Commander and the Queen's sworn shield. 

The Herald announced the arrival of the King and Queen. Queen Alicent stepped into the hall on the king's arm, she looked beautiful. She wore an emerald coloured dress and stones of the same colour sparkled on her neck. 

Rhaenyra walked at the side of her so-called husband, she was wearing a red dress. Criston found the colour suitable for her, it was a colour for women like her. Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys were the last to arrive. Criston was surprised that they took part at all, their son was publicly shamed and they had no grandson of their own blood.   
They all took their seats, Rhaenyra sat on the king's right, the queen on his left. Criston could see Rhaenyra's profile clearly, her pretty little nose and her full lips.   
He forced himself to look away from her. 

King Viserys rose from his chair and the crowd fell silent.

"My good lords and ladies! I welcome you to our feast in honour of our beloved Prince Jacaerys Velaryon! May he life a long, happy life!"

There was applause and everyone drank to the royal bastard's well-being. Criston saw Rhaenyra take a sip of wine and he noticed that her hips were wider than before, but it didn't make her look any less attractive. On the contrary, she now had a much more feminine figure.  
He cursed inwardly, she was hardly back and was already starting to bewitch him again!

The dinner lasted for hours, Criston looked for Strong in the crowd and found him at a table with his father and siblings. He didn't look very happy, he didn't eat, he just drank. Anger welled up in him, Rhaenyra had rejected him. Why did she give herself to Strong? 

Criston was convinced that he looked a lot better than Strong with his pug nose and his unnatural body size. He looked at the princess again and his dislikes for her increased even more. Criston had to remember that Lord Larys had sent a spy to Dragonstone in order to have proof of Rhaenyra's affair with Strong. The proof of the affair was presented to all of the people of Westeros yesterday. 

If the boy wasn’t reason enough to disinherit the princess, would it even make any difference if the affair went public?

"Jace is really big for his age, don't you think Alicent?" asked the king as the desserts were served.

Criston saw her flinch, barely noticeable, but she answered with grace as it was expected from a queen.

“Indeed, my love. A strapping little prince.”

The king turned happily to his daughter.

"Wouldn't you like to thank the Queen for her kind words, my dear?"

The princess lowered her fork full of apple pie and said: "There are so many things I would like to say to the queen."

"Sometimes the best advice is to be silent." replied Queen Alicent.

"Following your own advice is surely the best advice." said Princess Rhaenyra in a sugar-sweet voice.

King Viserys looked from his wife to his daughter, taking a long gulp from his goblet.

"I showed Lady Arryn our Daeron this afternoon and she couldn't stop raving about him, she said with his silver hair and lilac eyes he looks every inch like a true prince of House Targaryen." said the queen to her husband but she looked at the princess.

"Has his egg already hatched?" asked Rhaenyra.

“Not yet.” Answered her father.   
"Jace's dragon hatched shortly after he was born, "she said smugly.  
"Well, the Dragon blood must be strong in him." replied the queen.

Criston couldn't see the princess's face, but he saw that the fork she was holding in her right hand was trembling slightly.

"In any case, I would worry if I had four children and only one had its own dragon." she said with an anger that could hardly be suppressed.

The queen wanted to answer but the king interrupted her.

"Enough now! It was such a wonderful evening, why do you have to spoil it?"

Criston was mildly surprised; the king usually ignored the arguments between his wife and his eldest daughter.

"Excuse me! But it is your daughter who is about to lose her temper once more!"  
"I said it is enough! We're here to celebrate our grandson's birth!"

When the queen answered, she spoke much more quietly and Criston had to take two steps forward to understand her.

"You always talk about your grandson and Rhaenyra but never about our children."  
"Alicent that's not true! I love all of my children equally and you know that!"  
"I don't notice much of it," she said so quietly that Criston had barely heard her.  
"Maybe it would be better if I go back to Dragonstone," said Rhaenyra.  
“No! We're one family, Rhaenyra you will stay here with us!” replied the king. 

The queen left the feast early and the king didn't stay much longer either. Criston wasn't angry about it, he liked to go to bed early.

On the next morning the queen called for him. It was still very early and he could already guess what it was about, he wasn't surprised to find Lord Larys with the queen.

"Good morning my queen, I hope you are feeling well."  
"I feel, quite well, Ser Criston." she answered shortly.

He would have liked to hit himself for this stupid question. 

"Well, Lord Larys. Is your spy still of any value? Apparently the king doesn't seem to care that a bastard should one day become king." asked the Queen with undisguised anger.  
"Of course your grace. Even the king cannot turn a blind eye to adultery."  
Queen Alicent seemed to be struggling to keep her composure: "But that's exactly what he's already doing."  
"The appearance of the child could also be explained with the Baratheon blood, but even the king could not ignore an eyewitness to the affair."

"Very well, then let's hear what she has to say." replied the queen and rang the bell.  
It wasn't long and a young woman entered the room, she looked terribly nervous.

"Lady Alison, you know why you are here. What can you tell us?" asked Lord Larys.  
The young woman brushed a strand of hair back from her face and looked uncertainly at Lord Larys.  
"I'm not sure what you would like to hear from me, my lord."

The queen jumped up and hit the table with her fist: "Are you trying to kidding us all, girl? What do you know about the relationship between Princess Rhaenyra and Harwin Strong?"

Lady Alison turned pale and answered with a trembling voice: "Ser Harwin is the sworn shield of the Princess of Dragonstone."   
"Is that all you have to tell us, Lady Alison?" asked Lord Larys.  
“That’s all.”  
"How dare you! You have just been guilty of high treason! Don't think you can get away with it that easily!" screamed the queen.  
"I serve the Princess of Dragonstone, I am not afraid for I am under her protection." replied Lady Alison.  
"Get out of here now!"

The young woman almost ran out of the room and the queen turned to Lord Larys, heavily breathing.

"You can leave as well, you useless fool!"  
"Queen Alicent! It's not my fault that Lady Alison switched sides!" he replied, startled.  
"That was your simple-minded plan Lord Larys, I think I don't need your help in the future!"  
“But my queen..”  
“Out!”  
Lord Larys hobbled out of the room and Criston was alone with the queen.

Criston was shocked by Queen Alicents' behaviour, in his opinion a woman in her position had to have her emotions under control and not yell around like an ordinary fisherman's wife. 

"Oh, Ser Criston. What should I do?"  
"You should calm down my queen."  
"Rhaenyra gets away with whatever she does! What can I do to make sure my son gets what is rightfully his?"

His respect for her became less and less the longer she continued with her whining.

"We will find a way your grace."  
She smiled at him and said "At least I can rely on you, Ser Criston."

“Always.” 

It was his goal to bring Prince Aegon to the throne, he was sure that through him he could gain power that other members of the King's Guard could only dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Rhaenyras's POV


End file.
